Stormcrown
by PelinalWhitestrake1
Summary: 4 corners of the Empire, A man raised by a goddess after being torn from his dimensional plane he called home, A woman of many eras who yearns for freedom and Dominance. A man who simply enjoys life and goes along with it. A girl with big dreams and a Dragon heart, the 4 towers of the Apocalypse given human form and personified. A king, A Soldier, A Queen and a Dovah
1. Kyne, Goddess, Mother.

This capter was Beta'd by The amazing Slayst.

I don't own Neither Harry Potter or The Elder Scrolls Series.

* * *

The System in which Tamriel relies on prophesied heroes has existed since the dawn of time, many wonder why so. Why is Tamriel uniquely is a land full of Mystery and prophecy? From the Nerevarine to the Prophecy of the Dragonborn, From the hero of Daggerfall and the Brass tower to the Champion of Cyrodiil and the fated Greymarch, foretold by the dreams of Emperor Uriel Septim. If there's one thing that all these heroes have in common, however, is that besides prophecy, all of them, the Nerevarine, Dragonborn, and Champion of Cyrodiil are all the same 'entity', though not the same person. They all appear at times when there is a monumental decision to be made regarding the fate of the continent of Tamriel, and the decision is always completely in their hands. They are agents of destiny, forced to stand against something by the nature of reality itself, even if the final outcome of their confrontation isn't set beforehand. They are agents of different gods or powers from one event to the next, almost certainly all touched by Lorkhan, though not really bound by any uniform loyalty or support of either Aedra or Daedra.

They are the absolute expression of The Elder Scrolls themselves. One Over-Soul reborn time and time again to turn the page from one chapter to the next. In the same way that Lorkhan projected himself through Ysmir, Zurin Arctus, Tiber Septim, and Pelinal Whitestrake, the Scrolls interact with Mundus through the turn of events that each champion takes or causes, however this same oversoul. Just Like The Oversouls of Anu and Padomy, a force just as old as the primordial entities, like the silent observer in a conflict between the king and the rebel, a thousand different opportunities presented within a single moment in time.

Most people think of Kynareth or Kyne, her proper name, as an Anuic being with Traces of Padomaic characteristics. However, this couldn't be farther from the truth. Kynareth is the spawn of this third primordial entity intermixed with both characteristics from Anu and Padomy, and for such despite that some claim either Talos or Akatosh to be the strongest of the Aedra, with him sitting as the chief of the Nine Divines in the Alessian pantheon. However within the realm of Mundus and Nirn, she is the strongest of the divine, being the only one capable of taming her husband Lorkhan and his many reincarnations and the only one who could make Akatosh completely powerless, and she was not afraid to use this power.

Her influence in Mundus, which can be felt even to this day, the Atmoran races, the giants and the Minotaurs that roam the jungles of Cyrodiil. The Greybeards, the kingdom of Skyrim and the 1st and 3rd empire. can thank their origins to her, as it was her aid in sending Pelinal, her son Morihaus and her children of Skyrim to aid in the struggle of their siblings the Nedic people That allowed them to succeed in overthrowing the Daedra loving Aylied.

It had been her that first instructed Paarthurnax to teach the Atmorans in the thu'um after blessing them with the power of the storm voice while also weakening the dragons themselves as punishment for their tyrannical treatment of her children.

It had also been her that put a complete stop to the Skyrim conquest, which much to her guilt and regret saw her children be decimated in the battle of red mountain.

It was her that forced Akatosh to respond to Saint Alessia, allowing the Nedic woman to become the first of the Stormcrown line of Dovahkiin, it was through her blessings that Wulfhart of Atmora, Zurin Arctus, and Tiber Septim were blessed, which ended up in them becoming Talos Stormcrown, the Culmination of the trinity formed by herself, her husband's and Akatosh. Honestly, she was caught off guard when Akatosh decided to act and helped end the Oblivion crisis on his own accord due to just how much work he put on her shoulders on maintaining creation. But she was the mother of humanity, while her husband was the core, she made up the majority of the earth-bones and was personally responsible for the destruction of Aldmeris when Auriel and Trinimac ripped Lorkhan's heart out and tossed it halfway down the world. She allowed her children to bring the Ancient Falmer, the race of elves closest to Auri-el to near extinction when they massacred a town's worth of people, innocent people who sought to escape the war in Atmora.

Call her vindictive, call her evil, but she took care of her children and when they stepped out of line punished them accordingly.

But that was an age long past. She had been mainly forgotten by even her creations, a second-hand deity to most of the world, people prefer to worship the Daedra, Akatosh, Talos, and others. Even in Whiterun which she had blessed with her own sapling was slowly dying off.

She felt lonely now more than ever as she walked the frozen desert of Atmora, a land frozen in the absence of time. Auri-el's vengeance on her for the whole snow elves issue.

Little did she know, that for the first time since her creation, her paternal oversoul, the Personification of the Elder Scrolls themselves, would be acting in a very erratic way. For the second time in Tamrielic history. The Elder Scrolls have not chosen just one hero to fulfill the coming prophecies, but rather a collection of individuals to complete them and to rely on each other to help fulfill the most pressing prophecies of the time even going as far as looking into the higher and lower planes of the Aurbis to select the most compatible individuals to save Tamriel.

Great Britain

one such individual happened to live an entire hosts of dimensions away, in a country known as Great Britain.

the date - as time was a constant and ran differently there - was December 24th, 1980

It was a festive day in the Potter household. As the family and their group of friends took the time, even in periods of strife, such as the one they were living in now, to enjoy the simple things in life.

The Wesley family and their children, the Bones and the Longbottom were there in attendance as well.

It was late at night and the children were opening their presents, Lily Potter was holding her son, one Harry James Potter when she noticed a long but thin rectangle wrapped in gift-wrapping paper decorated with dragons, swords and lightning decorations that hadn't been the before. It seemed her little bundle of joy noticed it soon because harry started reaching for it, and as if summoned by magic, the box teleported in a small purple light straight into his hands.

He pushed the box towards her "Ma ma." He called out excitedly, she caved in and after casting a discrete inspection charm she helped her little baby tear the wrapping paper.

The box on the outside was unassuming except for the latch lock that kept it close. Lily opened it to find a golden scroll inside of it, Harry began clapping his little hands as if he was excited. Lily took the scroll out of the box and opened it to find it… Completely blank… that was weird. However, she guessed it was safe enough so she allowed her son to handle the scroll.

The scroll continued to show interesting capabilities as the month wore on often summoning itself into Harry's little hand. She has had even Dumbledore examine it but aside from the incredible magical power it contained and its intricate design the scroll was completely mundane, the only writing was patterns and runic symbols that she couldn't even begin to make heads or tails of.

Soon Harry turned a year old, and then Halloween came around.

That's when everything suddenly turned completely south. Pettigrew, a family friend, had sold them out to the Dark Lord. Her husband James was presumably dead and here she stood, face to face with evil personified, Lord Voldemort.

"Please take me. Let my baby live." She pleaded disarmed and only her body and her will standing in the way protectively over her firstborn son.

"Stand aside you silly girl" spoke the foul man.

Lily remained still, resolute. Behind her, Harry watched, holding onto his favorite object crying "Mama! Mama!"

And then it happened, a green flash and a golden glow, The Dark Lord was gone. Lily Potter was unconscious on the ground, and the crib was left empty, no traces of the toddler or scroll where left.

Nirn.

The deserts of Atmora where left unhospitable, everything was frozen solid, no form of life could thrive here. Despite this, one woman with loneliness in her eyes walked through the Desert for a thousand times that day. As she made her way, she unexpectedly first heard a cry. A cry she couldn't believe she was hearing and as she ran, her bare feet softly padding with the ground, she soon saw a human toddler holding onto an Elder Scroll. The baby was hysterical and she could hear it cry out for its mother. Soon she had the child in her arms, the baby stopped crying as it felt being enveloped and that's when she saw the emerald green eyes and the black hair as dark as ebony. As she carried the boy he began to calm down and eventually fell asleep. As she held him his little head resting on her shoulders, she took hold and opened the scroll and she saw the contents in it, a son was torn from his mother. She could feel Akatosh's soul and blood running through his veins, despite knowing her fellow divine not having assigned his blessing since he last woke 2 years earlier. She felt Lorkhan's touch too, despite the fact that her husband was in a comatose state and she hadn't given any mortal any trace of his essence since 15 years prior. And most importantly, she felt every bit of herself within the baby, despite not knowing the creature she held before finding him and seeing the contents of the scroll.

But beyond reason, she decided to love him as her own. He would be her child, her son. He would be a Stormcrown He would be the son of the Goddess Kyne, and he would restore the balance of Mundus when the time was right.

The baby stirred in her arms and he woke, his big green eyes looking at her with a bit of fear, and hesitation, "Mama?" He timidly asked.

Kyne smiled and kissed his forehead "Yes, little one. I am your mother" she spoke in the ancient tongue.

The little storm brightened up and yelled excitedly while clapping his hands "Mama, Mama!"

Kyne's smile widened. Yes, her son. He would allow her to know the love and devotion of a mother again.


	2. Dragons Rising: Predule

**I do not own Harry Potter nor the Elder Scrolls series**

Yes I named the Last Dragonborn Aragorn after Aragorn of the Lord of the Rings. Bite me btch

* * *

Year 196th of the 4th Era.

Aragorn Nibenay was a simple teenager, he helped his father farm the land on the summers along learning how to handle a sword with knight Cortez. He attended the College of Whispers in Bruma during the cold seasons and learned how to manipulate the forces of Magicka.

Overall he lived a pleasant life and he was satisfied with his status in life, that was until now.

"What do mean we have to move?" He demanded.

His father one Coran Nibenay sighed "Listen, boy, I know it will be hard to say goodbye but we aren't moving all that far, we are just moving to Falkreath, Skyrim. The presence of the Thalmor is starting to get too thick for my comfort, they are even harassing the priests of the Order of Saint Martin and they are a perfectly legal religious sect. I just think moving farther north may be a good idea."

Aragorn protested "And what has that got to do with anything?"

Coran sighed "Listen, my son, I've been hearing rumors. Rumors I don't like. It's best we leave Cyrodiil while we still can. Plus there is always the College of Winterhold and the imperial outpost if you really want to continue in your studies."

Coran paused for a moment before he looked at his son "You may think it's not fair that we are leaving our lives behind. But it is time to return to the motherland, It would do you good to return to our roots."

Aragorn relented.

6 months Later; Solitude, Castle Dour.

Aragorn, who had just graduated from the Imperial Military academy received his set of heavy armor and cape was enthusiastic about military duty, was soon disappointed. Most of the work done in the local outpost of the imperial legion could be summed up to patrols and rebuilding.

Although the great war had ended more than 21 years ago its effect could still be seen across the land. Skyrim was at a historically low point in its history, so was cyrodiil to be perfectly honest now that he compared it to his home back in the outskirts of the county of Bruma. The populations where low do to the heavy recruitment of the nordic forces, the people were desolate.

The hearty nords seemed to have been robbed of their essence entirely as if a disease had spread and the joy was stolen. Even worse recently the Jarl of Windhelm was imprisoned over Talos worship, the dissent in the populace was rising. And if history was one to be trusted, rebellion would soon follow.

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months his first leave arrived and Aragon decided to explore around some. He craved some adventure and excitement, perhaps one of the nordic crypts he usually saw on his patrols.

Getting of the Carriage of Whiterun Aragorn decided to walk towards Riverwood for the night and then spend the weekend there before setting out for Falkreath.

Once he arrived on Riverwood Aragorn decided to stock up on supplies and headed towards the local merchant, Riverwood traders.

He walked into the store to see a man and a woman arguing.

"For the last time, I'm not letting you go get the claw back, no matter how valuable it may be."

The woman huffed and stomped up the stairs of the shop, towards their sleeping area he presumed.

The man, who was behind the bar said "Welcome to Riverwood trader friend, my name is Lucan Valerius. How may I be of service?"

Aragorn shrugged "Got any Health and Stamina potion? I'll take those in bulk."

The man nodded and went to grab the requested potions. While he was at it Aragorn asked: "Not to be nosy or anything but what was that argument about?"

The man paused "Recently our store was broken into, the weird part is that not much was taken. Except for an old artifact that belonged to my sister. A dragon claw made of solid gold."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow "and you would just let it happen?"

Lucan shook his head "We make enough to sit on a comfortable profit, but not enough to hire mercenaries. They cost upwards of 1000 gold. I don't have that kind of money on hand. I could pay 500 without putting the store in jeopardy but that's it"

Aragorn suddenly became interested.

"500? I could do it for that much."

Lucan perked up "Really? If you do that for me id even throw in a permanent 15% discount."

Aragorn quickly agreed and prepared to set out.

When he exited the store he noticed it was still fairly early perhaps just past mid-day?

He turned towards the tavern for a quick drink before setting out towards where Lucan had said the bandits were holding in.

As he sat down to drink in one of the chairs he noticed the door open and lo and behold in walked in his buddy Harvard.

Aragorn called out towards his fellow legionnaire "Hey, Harvard good to see you."

Said Nord perked up and upon recognizing his friend made his way towards a nearby chair and ordered some mead from the inn-keeper.

"Aragorn you pale bastard, what brings you to Riverwood?"

"Eh, didn't feel like taking the Markarth route down to Falkreath. So I decided to come through Whiterun instead, taking a two day stop here in the settlement."

The two sat in silence enjoying their drink until their bottles were empty. Aragorn then broke the silence: " Harvard buddy, I need a favor from you."

"Not a chance in Oblivion."

"Would you do it for 200 septims?"

"You milk drinker I'm in."

Nearly an hour of hiking and dungeon crawling later Aragorn and Harvard were inside Bleak falls Barrow hall of stories. Harvard's breathing was labored, the two had gone through numerous rooms fighting bandits, skeevers, spiders and the worst so far Draugr.

"This is the last time I'm letting you rope me into any of the dungeons if Skyrim. I fucking hate Draugr" stated Harvard.

Aragorn ignored him as he matched the symbols on the door to the ones on the golden claw, the door lowered and gave way and soon the two wherein a cave-like room. As they made their way towards the back of the cave they noticed stairs, a coffin, a treasure chest and a wall with jagged runes on it. Which weirdly enough seemed to glow, it called out to Aragorn who approached it. His vision went blurry as a chanting made itself louder and louder in his head, suddenly everything cleared and he could understand the word inscribed in the wall

'Fus'

Force. Suddenly the lid of the sarcophagus popped off an a Draugr stood up, the two men unsheathed their swords, using his free hand Aragorn sent two fireballs which struct true but did little damage. Harvard charged at the undead but the Draugr seemingly shouted him out of balance

**"Fus Ro" **was the sound that came from the undead human Aragon nodded, once more the Bruma native understood the word Fus but the other seemed to escape his grasp. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind as he charged the Draugr to get him off his friend. He threw a few more fireballs and a couple of hacks with his sword the creature was down.

The two young men let themselves catch their breath. Harvard was the first to recover saying, "Next time you ask me to come into one of these crypts with you again, I'm telling you to fuck off. 200 septims is not enough."

Aragorn chuckled, but soon something caught his eye. A large stone sitting on the sarcophagus.

Aragorn approached the sarcophagus and took a better look at the stone. It was inscribed with a map of Skyrim and many marked spots.

For no reason other than sheer curiosity he took the stone and stuffed it in his backpack. He turned back to his friend who had opened the chest.

"There's a lot of gold coins here we could split 50/50 but nothing else worth of value." Said Harvard

Aragorn walked back towards the body of the Draugr and noticed the faint glow emanating from its sword and states "This weapon is most definitely enchanted, probably does frost based damage. Its sharpness has been retained surprisingly well. A good enough smith and a few hours at a grindstone and it would be better than the standard-issue swords that the legion gave us. However, it is a two-handed weapon and I like keeping my left hand free, in case I need to use any spells."

Harvard said "I don't use magic but I definitely prefer one-handed weapons as well. Maybe we could sell it to my uncle, he is a smith and something of a sword collector back in Riverwood, has been dying for an ancient nordic sword but they are rare to come by."

Aragorn shrugged "All the Draugr here use ancient nordic weapons. Perhaps they just needed to come here?"

Harvard looked at him oddly "Who in their right mind would walk willingly into a dungeon crawling with draugr, For a sword?"

Aragorn shrugged as they made their way towards what looked to be an exit "It is possible."

After going back to Riverwood and giving the claw back to the rightful owners, and promptly getting recommended to go towards whiterun and see the court mage about the stone he had found in the barrow. Which didn't disappoint.

"I can't believe you found the Dragon stone."

Said court mage Farengar.

Aragorn did a double-take "Dragon-what?"

"Sorry, I sometimes forget how simple-minded others can be." Said the court mage callously "The Dragon stone. It is a map where the Dragons of Skyrim were buried after they were hunted down to extinction when the Nords rose up against Alduin and his dragon empire in a time period known as the Dragon Wars."

Something clicks in Aragorn's mind "Ah yes I remember reading something about the dragon wars back when I was a child, back in the mythical era the atmorans rebelled against the dragons and pushed them out of Atmora, the dragon cult then settled in Skyrim for a few years before they were eventually overthrown by the ancient tongues. I thought it was just a children's tale."

Farengar shook his head "Dragons although extinct now used to exist all the way up to the Second era. If I'm not mistaken Tiber Septim had a few dragons in his army, it is never clear what happened to them but they are probably dead as well."

Aragorn nodded slowly "so the stone is really that important? There is another thing, however."

Farengar looked at him with curiosity "Yes?"

"Inside Bleak falls barrow, there's a wall. When I approached it was ripe with Magicka and was inscribed with large jagged runes."

Farengar was further surprised "Did… did you actually discover a world wall? You must be the luckiest man alive. However that is the territory of the greybeards… although I wouldn't mind the chance of studying it… I'm getting off-topic, what would you say if I took this stone of off you for let us say 1,500 septims?"

Needless to say, Aragorn quickly accepted.

Later that day both Harvard and Aragorn were drunk of their butts, a thousand gold richer each.

Meanwhile in the province of High rock

A young girl was surrounded by her parents and what few friends she had, she had blond hair, brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, she was a little short for her age and wore a pretty red dress.

She was celebrating her 8th year of life today. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was lonely, her father didn't allow her to play with the other kids of the city, and was always kept indoors. Her mom taught her how to use Magicka to fight and entertain herself but that was it.

She knew she was special, but she wanted to be like the other kids too!

She wanted to go out and have adventures, make a name for herself. She didn't want to be just Mirai, the girl who rotted away inside her home. Somehow she knew the adventure would reach her, but she hopes it won't be much longer now, she dreamed of seeing the outside world, she wanted to be free. As free as a dragon.

On another continent, an ebony-haired child with sapphire eyes was hitting a mannequin with a wooden sword.

The continent was a frozen desert, but Kyne had struck a deal with the young Talos Stormcrown. He would use his power to provide little Harry training tools… that was it, Kyne argued since Talos had taken up a title only she could grant he was basically Harry's uncle, and as the god of war and governance he should take care of his own family? Her words.

She had also a year prior began to instruct Harry in the way of the thu'um. Teaching him basic shouts Like frost breath, Ice Form, whirlwind sprint, and unrelenting force. Although his Dragon blood helped speed up the learning process by a lot, The Storm voice she had granted to her atmorans unlike the dragons was pure power and thus took a much longer time to learn than the pure form of the thu'um, and also had a tad bit of an adverse effect. Little Harry had to watch how loud he spoke lest he risked causing earthquakes whenever he spoke.

But Kyne couldn't be more proud, already she had fashioned a set of heavy armor that would protect her little man for the rest of his life. And she would gift it to him when he was ready to set out upon the world. But for now, she enjoyed what time she could spend with her little storm, he had even managed to unconsciously call upon her protective winds at a constant level.

After a hard days work, the 7-year-old was ready to tuck in. Kyne would cuddle with him and tell him tales that would lull him to sleep and she would spend the night watching over him, and the cycle would continue daily again and again.


	3. Dragons Rising: The Dragon, and the Gift

**I do not own Harry Potter nor the Elder Scrolls series**

(**Edit, special thanks to Slayst and co. for pointing out all the mistakes in this story.)**

* * *

200th year of the fourth Era, 3rd of Sun's Dusk

Kyne Goddess of Storms, winds and unseen spirits looked down at her son; One Harry Stormcrown, who was currently saddened by the news that he would be leaving her care for the foreseeable future, and traveling down to the province of Skyrim, the oldest Human established kingdom in the continent of Tamriel.

Not two days ago was his life day, not his actual birth date. But it marked the beginning of The Year of Kynareth in the alessian pantheon, she had given him the set of Armor he had taken to wearing at all times of the day now. The undershirt of the armor was made of chain mail which went down to his ankles, covered by chest plates, shoulder pads, and plates of metal that covered him along his arms and legs. Metal shoes and gauntlets all created from her very essence and a bit of blood from the heart of Lorkhan, as the whole armor was. Over the metal chest plate, a shirt-like cloth covered the armor piece, it was blue in color and at the center of it a great white tree. Above said tree a star was illuminating the aedric symbol, a depiction meant to illustrate how a single ray of light can bring new life. Just like how her son had brought new life upon a dying goddess.

He had been so happy when he received his armor for his twelve life day, unknowing of the meaning behind said gift, he was ready to venture out on his own.

She felt sad about physically leaving her son on his own, perhaps it was the fact that they had never once been separated after being brought together.

Kyne hugged Harry and addressed him in the old tongue _"this is not goodbye, I will always be with you through my winds. If you are alone, my voice will reach out to you. If you are lost, the wind will guide you home. If you are hopeless, look upon my Star."_

Harry gave her a proud nod, but his true emotions were betrayed by his tears.

A roar rocked its way through the mountains of the desert regions of Atmora.

Kyne pulled back and said in the current tamrielic language "I got two more gifts for you my little storm."

"What is it, mama?" Asked Harry's shaky voice.

Light began to glow from her form and tendrils of energy began to make their way into harry, for a long minute or so.

"If you are facing impossible odds, use this shout and I will strike anyone who would bring harm upon you. Use it wisely little one, as Storm call is a shout of tremendous power and can harm your allies if misused. Do you promise me that?"

Harry nodded as he processed the knowledge of the shout he had most recently acquired.

As he did so he heard the ice break and looked towards the fracture in the frozen lake, powerful winds began to make themselves known as a sword began to rise from the lake they were currently standing on. As soon as Harry had the sword in his hands he took it from its sheath, a beautiful silver one-handed longsword was revealed weighing in at 3 pounds. The blade, pommel, and crossguard were so polished no one would have guessed it had been underwater for many years.

"It is named Anduril, and this is my final gift to you, Harry Stormcrown."

A white dragon landed near their location. The head of the wyvern bowed low in the presence of the goddess of the Sky.

"Drem Yol Lok, Kaan. Nii lost pogaan bok fah mu Laat tinvaak."

Kyne smiled "greeting paarthurnax. Indeed it has been many years, not since the time of Tiber Septim."

The dragon looked upon the child and asked

"Wo Los Kiir?"

Kyne answered as she softly pushed harry towards the white dragon "This is my Son. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Harry slowly took a hesitant step forward and introduced himself "Drem Yol Lok, Zu'u Los Terag Strundu'ul."

As he spoke the ground shook, upon speaking the word fire, a small flame hit Paarthurnax in his scales and seemed to linger, not that the dragon minded. It warmed them in comparison to the frigid land. And upon speaking the words of his name the dragon could feel the world shake, and even in his insight to the currents of time seemed to vibrate.

The old chosen of Kyne bowed his head "Vrah, Indeed, young Terag. Strun Los Hin Du'ul, The storm is your crown; Dovah do Brom."

Harry smiled a little, but quickly frowned and whispered: "I've not been able to fully control my thu'um."

"Ahrk niney fen hi, Dovahkiin uv ni vahzah in do Zul nis imaar eytaag do ok thu'um zok suleykaar gein.." Answered the dragon.

Seeing the child contemplate his answer Paarthurnax continued.

"Even now, though you may think that you hear me loud and clear, to my kin, I speak in but a whisper, sumah."

Kyne clapped her hands gaining the attention of the other two.

"Harry, my son. I love you, and I want you to know that you will always carry my blessings with you. I want you to show them that you are Harry Stormcrown, Dragon of the North and a child of the sky. Now go and show the world your roar."

Harry's eyes began to tear up again as he hugged his mother one last time before he moved towards paarthurnax climbing upon the dragon, and set off for Skyrim. His new home.

Meanwhile on a particular road of Skyrim Mirai was sitting on a wagon along with her father and mother. They had hours past left Deep folk crossing's road and had passed the border checkpoint into Skyrim, and now she was seeing the most breathtaking sight she had seen in her whole life. Dragon's bridge. It was a small settlement just ahead, but that was not what her amazement held. It was the bridge decorated with dragon heads, it was the nearby mountains and waterfalls. It was like love at first sight.

Although originally they were supposed to head to the city of Markarth in the reach, a courier from earlier that day had her father cursing out a storm and had forced the carriage to head towards the capital hold of Skyrim.

And Mirai couldn't feel more blessed, although she loved her home back in High Rock. There was something different about the Skyrim and dragons bridge.

Perhaps it was the children playing around without a care in the world or perhaps it was how the adults seemed to go contently with a smile on their face on about their life. She didn't know, but she wanted to find out. It was just different from the petty kingdoms of High Rock and the constant petty wars that plagued the province.

As she and her mom sat in she noticed two imperial soldiers enter the inn, and the tension they seemed to hold was palpable as they spoke.

"Have you heard about what is going on in the west? it seems Ulfric Stormcloak seems to be planning a rebellion."

Suddenly the whole inn froze.

"I sure hope not, the last thing we need is that idiot bringing more problems here into Skyrim. The incident in Markarth was enough. Because of him, there are more thalmor in the province. They are even building an outpost here… Or so I've heard."

one of the legionnaires received a bottle of mead from the inn-keeper and asked his partner.

"Eh, Aragorn. Would you join ulfric if he were to rebel?".

The now named imperial answered "No, with the dominion already at our doorstep. It simply wouldn't be worth it. Not unless we got a guaranteed plan of action instead of just making a lot of noise for essentially nothing."

Out of Nowhere, an earthquake shook the Inn. Mirai was scared witless and the shaking caught her mother off guard causing her to hit a nearby wall and fall unconscious.

The two imperial soldiers seemed to leap into action, while the patrons ran outside, the still unknown imperial got a hold of Mirai's mother.

The other swoop Mirai up and carried her out of the Inn. A few moments later, along with a few other buildings collapse, the earthquake stopped a second later.

Minutes seemed to pass for the young Breton girl before her mother, Renai woke up.

"W-what happened? Gods… Mirai?!

"Mom!" The girl ran towards her mother.

* * *

Renai hugged Mirai thankful nothing happened.

Soon the Area was swarmed by Haafingar guards, a few Penitus Oculatus agents, and nearby imperial soldiers. However, Mirai soon spotted her savior and signaled her mom towards them.

Renai approached them "I-I heard what you did for us. T-thank you."

Aragorn shook his head "No need to thank us, ma'am. We are members of the Imperial legion, it is our duty to protect all citizens of the empire."

Mirai spoke up "What are your names? My dad is super rich and he can reward you."

"Mirai!" Exclaimed her mother.

However, Aragorn's partner shook his head "There is no need to little lady like Aragorn said we are members of the Imperial Legion. We protect the citizens of Tamriel as it is our mandate and we do it with pride. However, if you wish to know our names, I am Harvard and this man here is Aragorn. I'm sorry but we have to go."

And so the duo left without another word or lingering around.

As Aragorn and Harvard removed themselves from the scene they continued to make their way to Solitude a courier stopped them

"Ah there you are, I've been looking for you. There's something I'm supposed to deliver your eyes only."

Harvard looked at Aragorn as Aragorn looked at the currier "How did you find us in the middle of the road?"

The courier stopped for a second "have you not heard of the clairvoyance spell?" And handed Aragorn his letter.

'Aragorn Nibenay

It has come to our attention that you may have a particular talent that has gone untrained for long.

We are a group that may be able to help you develop such talent. If you can meet us in Ivarstead in two weeks.

A friend'

The two men looked at each other as Harvard said: "Gotta run that by the legate, I'm sure she will give you the time to do so."

Translations

Drem Yol Lok, Kaan. Nii lost pogaan bok fah mu Laat tinvaak= Greeting Kyne. It has been many Eras since we last spoken

Wo Los Kiir= Who is the child?

Drem Yol Lok, Zu'u Los Terag Strundu'u= Greeting, I am Harry Stormcrown

Vrah, Indeed, young Terag. Strun Los Hin Du'ul, The storm is your crown; Dovah do Brom= Vrah (Indeed) Terag (Harry's name in Dovahzul)

Strun Los hin Du'ul ( The storm is your crown)

Dovah do Brom (Dragon of the North; Reference to Harry also being Dragonborn and hailing from Atmora)

Ahrk niney fen hi, Dovahkiin uv ni vahzah in do Zul nis imaar eytaag do ok thu'um zok suleykaar gein= And neither will you, Dragonborn or not a true master of the voice cannot truly control the level of his or her thu'um. Especially the more powerful ones.

* * *

**Alright, quick explanation time. The Lord of the Rings references and Item:****The main reason you are seeing references or in the case of this chapter, two Things from the book (Aragorn's kings armor and Anduril) is because this story is based a lot on my mod order (For example Mirai the girl with the dragon heart, The People of Skyrim 2, Lady Miraak {Both the replacement mod and the follower and alternate ending mods} Ordinator perks of Skyrim and many others) The Lord of the Rings Weapons pack and the kings Armor mod are also part of my load order. They are actually the 2 most permanent mods in my load order, as the armor and weapons are perfectly balanced and integrated into the game. Aragorn's name in this story simply comes from the fact I suck at naming things. But so far those will only be the Only LOTR related items in the story**


	4. Dragons rising: Dragonborn

**_I Do not own neither Harry Potter nor the Elder Scrolls Series._**

* * *

200th year of the 4th Era, 17th of Sun's Dusk.

Harry was sitting in the diner area of High Hrothgar as he talked with master Bori, although it would be more accurately described as whispering. The member of the Greybeards was impressed with the twelve-year-old and his sizable Dovahzul vocabulary and how the child was able to control his voice.

The child definitely belonged to Kyne, even now young Terag carried her calming winds around him like a cloak proudly worn.

The Greybeards flipped when Paarthurnax landed in their courtyard, with a twelve-year-old riding him like a common horse. However, they soon understood why. The kid the dragon was carrying was the son of Kyne. Their patron, and someone who the white dragon had no problem humbling himself to.

For the first few days of his stay, the child had been sad and extremely miserable, barely had the energy to even stand up.

Children, however, were resilient beings, and ever so slowly, young Harry had recovered. On the sixth day of his stay, he had picked up his sword and removed himself from the building, claiming a spot in the courtyard to practice various fighting stances. Between the flurry of motions, the chains of attacks and parries, intertwined with the occasional roll and dodge, it was quite a sight to behold for the aging Greybeards.

And now he seemed to go about his days Animatedly, currently, they were waiting for Master Arngeir who had gone down to meet with someone. The first time a Greybeard left their Monastery of High Hrothgar.

Soon the sound of a door opening and closing alerted the two that someone had arrived, they stood up and went to greet the Master, who had behind him a guest. If Harry had remembered right, Another Dragonborn that had apparently been known to the Masters for a long time now.

But apparently, the storms that had been gathering around said Dragonborn had told the Greybeards it was time to call him to their sanctuary. However, therein lies the problem.

Harry Stormcrown despite not being trained under the greybeards, laid claim to all the titles they traditionally bestowed. The Stormcrown, the power of Kyne, the power of Shor and the name of atmora of old.

This Dragonborn held no claim to either, therefore could not receive said greeting. But that was a problem that was not currently on Arngeir's mind right now.

"Welcome Aragorn of Cyrodiil to High Hrothgar." The master broke the silence.

Master Einar and Wulfgar made their way to the entrance hall as well.

"As I said before, I am a master Arngeir and I speak for the Greybeards. With me are Master Bori, Master Einer, and Master Wulfgar."

Aragorn raised his hands and pointed towards Harry, who was seated on the nearby steps looking with curiosity at the masters and the new arrival.

"Who is the child?" Asked Aragorn.

Arngeir turned to look at Harry and addressed the boy "Why don't you come over and introduce yourself."

Harry Stood up and made his way towards the group and once he was close enough whispered his introduction. "I am Harry Stormcrown of Atmora."

The castle seemed to vibrate a bit and dust snowed upon the indoor room as Harry introduced himself.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow "Of atmora? Like Talos Stormcrown?"

Harry shook his head and answered and that same whisper although it sounded irritated " I am no spawn of Talos." And again as he spoke the room seemed to shake slightly.

Aragorn took a slight offense to the casual dismissal of the Ninth divine but dismissed it and instead asked his last question to the child "Why do you speak in a whisper?"

Harry turned to master Arngeir and told the elderly man "I am going to see the grandmaster"

Once Harry left the masters seemed to chuckle

Confused Aragorn asked, "What'd I do to him?"

Arngeir shook his head and answered "Although it may seem young Harry here may be trying to emulate Tiber Septim, The two are entirely different people. Talos was blessed by Shor, Young harry here was blessed by Kyne and the two are Dovahkiin and hold claims to the same title, well…" the master trailed off and left it as it was, and the greybeard began training Aragorn in the way of the thu'um.

Meanwhile, in the throat of the world, Harry was slashing his way through the ice wraiths, goats and one poor frost troll that got in his way to the top of the mountain.

Once he arrived did he seem to finally calm down, as his cloak of wind which spun rapidly around him seemed to calm down.

Although one would be mistaken for thinking he was mad, Harry was just irritated. Even though it was the first time someone had put him in the same basket as the ninth divine, it already irritated harry to no end. Soon Paarthurnax landed near him and Harry greeted the dragon.

"Drem Yol Lok Paarthurnax."

The dragon greeted the kid in turn "Drem Yol Lok Terag. What brings you to my mountain?"

"Irritation. Damned mortal compared me to Septim."

If paarthurnax could have raised an eyebrow, he would have. Instead, he settled for looking at the young Dovahkiin with curiosity

"Krosis, but aren't you a joor yourself?"

Harry stopped for a second in consideration of the dragon's words "Krosis. But I was just… so irritated, I don't know why."

Paarthurnax thought for a second. "You have never parted from Kaan, have you?"

"Nope" answered harry.

The dragon shook his head "Tol Los druv, that is why. Without Kaans constant presence, your Dovalzil, your dragon soul and Lorkhan's trahkiin start showing through."

"What does Lorkhan trait have to do with anything?"

The dragon paused for a moment at the question presented to him. Suddenly Harry's elder scroll appeared in his hands, much to the surprise of the young dovahkiin as he hadn't seen it since he had turned 8 years old.

"Kel, an elder scroll. Time shudders at its touch." Mentioned the dragon.

Harry looked at it oddly "This old thing? Mama says I've had it since birth."

Parrthurnax lowered his snout to get a closer look at the scroll "Indeed, It seems as if fate has chosen you for a great task. But I wonder? Perhaps?" The dragon talked to himself.

Harry cleared his throat getting the dragon's attention.

"Chosen for what?"

The dragon looked up towards the Sky

"Wah jakah dovahkiin qostiid. To fulfill the Dragonborn prophecy, I feel it now. The time for Alduin's return approaches, he will emerge from this very spot. Dur, dii rax wah ok ruus. Zu'u lor mu lost zos tiid."

Harry questions the dragon "How do you know?"

Paarthurnax eyes Narrows as he recited the prophecy

"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world

When the Brass tower Walks and time is reshaped.

When the thrice-blessed fail and red tower trembles

When the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne and the white tower falls

When the snow tower lies sundered kingless and bleeding

The World eater wakes and the wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."

Harry processed the information he just received and said "Wait, wouldn't the last Dragonborn be a son of Akatosh and not the son of Kyne. And also the Snow tower, which I presume is Skyrim, is not engulfed in civil war nor are we kingless. Id says the world eater won't wake for another half a decade or so, and we could be ready by then. I mean, I'm a one-third dragon. Master Arngeir also brought in some fella they think is Dragonborn."

Paarthurnax interrupted Terag "Vuth, vuth. Vorey Dovahkiin? Ahrk vax miraak tul lahney."

The two continued to talk into the night when Harry finally decided to return to the monastery and tuck in for the night.

2 weeks later both Aragorn and Harry were making their way across Ustengrav. Currently, they were staring at a word wall. It was weird to find an active word wall, although Aragorn had run across many in his patrols, this remains the only other word wall that reeked of Magicka aside from the one he found in Bleak falls barrow.

Its positioning was rather weird considering that it was possibly at the bottom of a cave, by a pond. Rather a weird place to erect a world wall but neither Harry or Aragorn seemed to think about that.

After the two learned the word of power inscribed in the wall Aragorn was ready to leave however he noticed harry wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to decipher this wall." Whispered stormcrown. Harry paused as he continued to scrutinize the world wall before muttering. "I can speak Dovahzul fluently but my reading understanding of it is lacking. Here, you see this word here the first two? Noble, nords.

This other word here means Bormah- father."

Aragorn looked at the 12-year-old oddly "why does it matter? We got the word now we gotta continue on."

Harry scoffed "You would dare take the name dovah for yourself but you can't even understand the language."

The younger dovahkiin walked past Aragorn who was once again puzzled at the seeming hostility coming from the kid, it was almost as if he was a chip off his shoulders. Nevertheless, the legionnaire followed Harry as they made their way back upstairs and crossed the bridge.

They saw a series of mounds rising from the ground and just ahead of a tunnel enclosed with four gates.

Harry suspiciously walked towards one of the mounds and saw its pattern light up in red and one of the gates rising to make way for the other. Harry slowly walked fourth and the middle mound lit up and the second gate opened. But as soon as he took another step the first gate closed and he noticed the mound behind him turn off.

"The key to this little puzzle is speed."

Said Aragorn behind him.

"No shit." Said Harry with no small hint of sarcasm.

"Aren't you too young to be cursing?" Reprimanded Aragorn.

"Aren't you too old to be sticking your nose on other people's business old man?" Was the reply he got.

"I'm 28!"

"Like I care."

Harry took a few steps back and stopped when he saw the first gate open but that the second gate was as well. Drawing in a breath, Harry felt the ground around him begin to shake as he focused it into a shout

"Wuld-Nah-Kest"

Suddenly Harry vanished from his spot, the 3 mounds lit up and the gates opened just in time for Harry to make his way through them.

Once on the other side, Harry came to a stop, conveniently coming to rest right next to a chain, which he pulled and the gates which had closed behind him opened to make way for Aragorn.

The two continued on through a few more chambers which were infested with spiders, which were quickly disposed of by the two and finally they had reached their destination. Just in front of them, behind a gate that was connected to a chain was the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller.

Aragorn opened the gate as the two made their way down the small walkway, watching the Obelisks rise from the water.

As the two approached the tomb they saw the object they had been tasked with retrieving. Aragorn took the horn and placed it on his travel bag and the two made their way out of their tomb and began a 3-day trek back towards High Hrothgar.

As they walked through the tundras of Skyrim and into Morthal, the two began to hear whispers of Dragons. Harry and Aragorn looked at each other, Skipping past the crowded streets Aragorn purchased two horses with some of the gold they had found in the burial script and the two set off towards Whiterun.

"Have you heard? Dragons have been sighted in Solstheim." Was one of the first conversations the two overheard upon reaching the Whiterun stalls. As they made their way into the city more and more talks of Dragons could be overheard.

"I thought the dragons went extinct by the second era." Whispered Aragorn.

Harry shook his head and whispered back "It's possible that survivors could have claimed better hiding spots than the others. Perhaps they could sense us just as I and the masters can sense you. But then again, Solstheim isn't exactly a place for a dragon to hide…"

Aragorn noticing Harry trailing off asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry answered his question with another question "What do you know of Miraak's rebellion?"

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders "Never heard of him until now."

"Miraak is a she." corrected Harry "and She was the First Dragonborn. Perhaps the only pure dovahkiin in existence, She served under the dragon cult as one of the dragon priests. But upon discovering her gift she sought out the forbidden knowledge and learned how to bend the will of men and dragons alike. Then she rebelled, which was violent, many dragons fell to her blade before Vahlok defeated her in battle, confining her influence to Solstheim. But before she could be killed Herma-mora Daedric prince of forbidden knowledge saved her life."

"What does she has to do anything with dragon sightings in Solstheim. Wouldn't she be you know, dead?"

Harry shook his head "Just like rebel Ayleid helped saint Alessia overthrow the Ayleid empire, Rebel dragons joined Miraak on her rebellion, or more accurately she forced them into servitude through her thu'um. Dragons are immortal creatures, never having known death before Miraak, and subsequently every Dragonborn after her."

Aragorn whistled "Wow, can we learn this power?"

Harry smacked him over the head "Do not get over ambitious, I may be younger but my thu'um will kill you and unlike miraak, no daedric prince will save you. Otherwise, the Greybeards would not have lifted a finger to help you."

As the two began to head back to their mounts they heard a loud roar. Harry recognizing the sound pulled Aragorn outside the city walls and whispered in a louder tone than usual "Dragon approaches."

However, soon the roar was echoed by another.

Harry and Aragorn looked towards the North East and saw 2 dragons flying towards them and were approaching rapidly.

Soon one of the dragons was within Harry's range and was quickly forced out of the sky by the receiving end of the unrelenting force shout.

As the beast collided with the ground harry summoned his Thu'um, his breath was cold as ice as he shouted "Foh Krah Diin"

The frost attacked was immediately followed up by hacks and slashes of Harry's sword. Until the young man climbed on the dragon's skull and pierced its eyes and brain killing the Dragon.

At the same time, Aragorn was having a bit of an easier time killing his dragon. Although his Thu'um was not as sharp as Harry's to fell a dragon out of the sky by simply using the unrelenting force shout, he had high-level destruction spells under his belt and the magicka reserves to cast them. Lightning chains and fireballs struct true each hit, and within a few hits the dragon had been forced to land due to a wing injury.

He quickly grabbed his sword which now held fire and health-damaging enchantments in it. His dragon which was more serpentine in appearance and seemed to have much weaker scales soon collapsed to his relentless assault.

As the two dragons lay dead the people of Whiterun surrounded the two dragonslayers.

Soon even the jarl of whiterun Jarl Balgruuf the greater was there to witnessed what happened next.

The two dragons burst into flames and their souls left, going into their respective slayers.

Aragorn felt an unknown urge and he yelled his first shout not taught to him by the Masters.

"Feim"

He became ethereal, almost like a ghost for a few seconds before become tangible again.

Suddenly the world shook as thundering voices were heard shouting "Dovahkiin"

Harry whispered, "Come on princess we ought to return to the masters."

But before Aragorn could reply the jarl spoke up "Well, it seems that the Greybeards have proven my suspicion. Seeing you two devour the soul of not one but two dragons, I'm glad you strangers stopped by my city today. I shudder to think about what would have happened to Whiterun have two Dragonborn not been present… Dragonborn, it feels weird saying it. But yet here I stand in the presence of two. As a thank you for saving my city, I invite you both for a banquet in your honor."

"Thank you, but I have to return to the masters to continue my training. The old man does too."

Whispered Harry while bowing to the jarl, he didn't want to be seen as disrespectful in the presence of Authority.

Aragorn was pulled along a long journey that thankfully was cut down thanks to their horses. Once they started to approach Ivarstead and began to slow down Aragorn spoke up

"You know, I don't have a good feeling about the Dragons we encounter earlier…"

"Let me guess, you want to go over to Solstheim and try to see what is going on." Finished Harry.

The older nodded and Harry Sighted "I won't stop you if you wanna go there and kill yourself."

The two horses came to a stop and Harry dismounted his.

Looking at the ground he summoned his thu'um and whispered to the ground

"Dah"

Aragorn saw Harry do the same thing and approached the glowing word on the ground, absorbing its meaning.

"I cannot give you my understanding because I don't know-how. But if dragons have returned to Solstheim, then you will unlock the understanding through absorbing the dragon's life force… that's if you get lucky and actually kill another dragon" Stated Harry

"I-i understand." Replied Aragorn.

The Imperial Soldier got on his mount and rode off in the direction of Windhelm the only port in Skyrim who had a ship that regularly traveled to the island of Solstheim.

Harry sighed and mounted his horse as well, continuing towards his destination.

Meanwhile on a realm filled with a toxic air dark seas and a multitude of knowledge laying a wretched abyss opened its eyes, a tad bit disappointed.

He managed to lure a Dragonborn towards his trap, but not the one he had hoped for. He continued to watch as his minion continued to plan a fruitless rebellion against him not knowing that no matter the outcome. Everyone would end up in his favor.

He guessed he should be grateful he managed to lure in another Dragonborn towards his trap, Akatosh was really a gullible fool if you asked him. But who was he kidding, he was a Daedric prince. He didn't know how to be thankful.


	5. Dragons Rising: Dragon heart, Dragonborn

18th of Sun's dusk, the 200th year of the fourth era.

At High Hrothgar, Harry Stormcrown was trying to discern something from the western corner of Skyrim. Around the reach area, something was attracting him there, his face was screwed in concentration as he continually tried to make out what it was. From behind Master Arngeir approached him and said: "So you have noticed it as well?"

"Yes, master." Replied the 12-year-old.

Arngeir closed his eyes and told the stormcrown "Go to Markarth, there you will find what it is that is disturbing you. Beware however of the dangers you might encounter on your journey."

Harry stood up and walked towards the master "You think it could be related to Miraak?"

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not." Answered the speaker of the Greybeards.

As Harry was dressed in simple clothes and not in his set of aedric armor he went towards his room in the right-wing of the sanctum and changed into it. Once he finished placing all the pieces, he strapped his sword sheath in his hip and picked up the sword which he had been inspecting earlier and placed it on its guard.

The next few days were spent traveling towards Markarth in the reach, he traveled through the valley in between the throat of the world And the Jerall mountains, down for a night at helgen and a two-day ride from Helgen to the Capital of the reach, in Skyrim, and with every step, closer he took towards his destination, the object of his curiosity became clearer and clearer.

Opening the gate to Markarth he was hit immediately with a sense of foreboding, he saw a man take out a knife and slowly stalk a woman. Harry acted almost on instinct pulling his sword as he grabbed the back of the man's shirt and stabbed him through the shirt.

The suspicious Breton whispered something about the forsworn before dying, which Harry took note of for a later time.

Locking back onto the feeling he had been getting, which was now as clear as a beacon he followed a small stream upwards until he came upon a blond girl sitting in front of a doorstep, she was sobbing into her knees, tucked into a ball as she cried.

Harry approached her slowly, being careful not to make too much sound with his armor.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered loud enough to be heard.

The blond girl lifted her head to reveal a soft heart-shaped face, soft eyes that seemed to be greyish green and slightly pale skin color.

"What do you want?" The girl snapped.

"From you? Nothing, however, I couldn't simply ignore a crying girl. My mom raised me to be better than that." Replied the son of kyne in a defensive whisper.

The girl lessened her glare and looked at the ground as she gave him her name "I'm Mirai."

"I'm Harry."

Mirai looked at Harry, still trying to assess his intentions, something was telling her she should trust him and she decided just this once to trust her instincts.

"I-i can't find my parents." Mirai confessed finally, "Last time I even tried to talk to my dad I was camping near a river but my dad forced me back to this apartment." Continued the 13-year-old.

"I can help you find your parents if you want." Harry offered.

"Really?" Asked Mirai full of doubt but at the same time a little hopeful.

Stormcrown nodded.

Mirai dried her tears and invited the bot into her house. It was a simple unit with a bed, drawers, a cooking pit, a small bedroom, and a bathroom.

"If you are going to help I need to know if I can trust you, in my camp, I left a journal that is very important to me. Could you please retrieve it for me as a test of trust?" Questioned Mirai

Harry answered "Yes, I can retrieve it for you. Where exactly is your camp?"

"Here it's in this part of the river, just outside the second bridge when you are leaving Markarth."

Harry nodded as he left the house and set out for his small journey. About 30 minutes of riding he arrived at his destination, the camp was still there alright.

The boy got off his horse as he approached the tent, looking around for said journal he didn't find it outside the camp area so he entered the tent to look for it, and it was there next to a copy of a biography of the empire volume 3.

As he touched the journal he felt his vision going blue and saw a vision

"Can you just tell me what the big deal is." Mirai's voice sounded through as she stood across an older man.

"We aren't going through this again Mirai, I told you to stay in your room." The man reprimanded harshly

"No this isn't fair" screamed Mirai "Why can't you let me have a normal life like everyone else ."

"That's enough Mirai, one more word comes out of your mouth and the trip is canceled."

Mirai screamed in frustration as she left the camp stomping on her way out.

The vision cleared, however, Harry felt put off by however this man was, whom he assumed was Mirai's father.

Harry got on his mount and rode as fast as his horse could go back towards markarth and made it back under 15 minutes.

He walked at a fast pace towards Mirai's house and once he arrived at her door he took a minute to compose himself.

Miraj heard a knock on the door, she stood up from her table and opened the door to greet the strange kid who had offered her assistance earlier.

"You're back!." Exclaimed the Breton girl.

Harry nodded his head as he took her journal from his pouch and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Said Mirai.

"It's getting late, I'll be at the inn for the night." Whispered harry.

Mirai gave Harry a small hug as a thank you for retrieving her journal and watched him leave.

"Harry huh?" She asked herself before returning to her dinner.

Meanwhile, in Solstheim Aragorn had downed his Third dragon since arriving at the Island.

Upon arriving at Raven Rock two dragons attacked the city, which he had managed to kill by a combination of magic skills.

However, this third dragon had been overflying a temple of sorts and he took no chances and took to battling it. He had to admit the rush from absorbing the soul of a dragon had been exhilarating and wondered how many other dragons were hiding out there and if he could get them.

As he made his way towards the temple structure he noticed people that were working on it, reciting lines like they were devout worshipers giving prayers over and over again.

"Everyone you have to break free you have to fight his influence." Aragorn suddenly heard. He quickly identified a blond woman dressed in Nordic carved armor as the owner of the voice.

As he approached her he asked, "What is going on?"

The blond woman turned to look at the cyrodilic Nord and asked in turn "Who are you and what brings you to this place?"

Aragorn raised his hand over his head and introduced himself "I am Aragorn Nibeney, and you are?"

"I am Frea of the Skaal. Once again I must ask, what are you doing here and what brings you to this place?"

"Honestly, I came here because of a whim." Answered Aragorn before asking "And why are you here."

"I am trying to free my people. Something has taken control of most of the people on Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

Aragorn scratched his beard "A friend of mine recently told me something about Miraak when two dragons made their way to Skyrim. Something about Miraak being Dragonborn."

Frea gasped "Dragonborn? Then that would explain the dragons. But why is it a concern to you?"

"I am also Dragonborn, that's all you need to know" answered Aragorn.

Suddenly, a ramp appeared from the ground as part of the floor made way. A secret entrance revealed itself as masked men wearing robes appeared out of nowhere, and upon identifying the two free minds attacked them.

Aragorn quickly raised a magic ward to stop the incoming spells as Frea rushed ahead with two axes and made swiss cheese of one of the cultists.

Upon seeing the other cultist stunned at the death of its partner Aragorn ran towards it and rammed his sword through the cultist's chest.

Aragorn and Frea looked at each other and at the entrance before the two decided to head towards the entrance.

The temple was like a small city, larger than bleak falls barrow. One of the first halls he had come upon had been a torture hall, the look on Frea's face, Aragorn had never seen anyone look so sorrowful. Perhaps it was the fact that the woman was so empathetic.

As the two continued to walk through the crypt cutting down any skeletons draugr or cultist that they came across Aragorn asked "Who exactly was Miraak? The only thing I really know about her is that she was the first Dragonborn, that she was a well, female, and that she is a figure from the Mythical Era and she lived during the beginning stages of the Dragon War."

Frea paused for a moment, "Well I don't really know much about Miraak myself, I didn't even know Miraak was a woman. But Miraak is the eternal enemy of the Skaal, back in the Merethic Era she was a Dragon Priest. But something happened and she rebelled, the Dragons sent another priest named Vahlok the jailer to stop her. The battle was said to have been huge chasing many dragons and men alike to perish, but just before she was struck down Herma-Mora helped her. The battle has been said to separate Solstheim from mainland Skyrim."

Aragorn nodded as the two continued to walk down the crypt they eventually entered a room with a weird decor. There on a stand was a thick book that radiated power, it's cover was colored back and the air around it was cancerous.

Aragorn heard Frea say behind him "This book… it seems wrong, somehow. Here yet… not. It may be what we seek."

Aragorn slowly approached the book, tracing his hand over the black book once he had come close enough.

Picking it up and opening it tentacles sprouted from the book and latched around his neck. His vision went completely black, suddenly he felt as if he had fallen and was on his hands and knees.

"The time comes." A feminine voice said.

Aragorn noticed that a woman was talking to two grotesque-looking creatures, her back turned to him.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Aragorn which forced him further into the ground.

The woman was now looking at him as she questioned him"Who are you who dares set foot here?"

Aragorn who was slowly trying to get back on his knees looked up to see her face, and despite the situation not being appropriate at all he swore he felt his heart skip a bit.

"Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet... You have done little beyond killing a few dragons. You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!" Lady Miraak exclaimed as she shouted "Mul... Qah Diiv."

The female Dragonborn was soon covered in an ethereal form of dragon armor that greatly added to her already attractive looks. Aragorn was forced to listen silently as Miraak continued

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

Miraak turned around as she went to mount her dragon but not before saying to the creatures "Send him back where he came from. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

The dragon lifts off and takes flight as the creatures began to attack him before he lost consciousness.

Aragorn jerked awake with a breath of air as he felt himself tumble to the ground, the book falling with him to the ground.

Frea helped him get back up as she asked "What happened? What did you see? One moment you were there and then you were gone."

"I saw Miraak." Aragorn answered simply as he picked up the book and began to make his way towards an exit not before saying "I need to get some fresh air."


	6. Dragons Rising: Cornered Fangs

**I do not own either Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls series.**

* * *

Lily Potter was cooking breakfast for her Daughter rose. It was the morning of October 10th, 1990, 9 years had passed since the passing of both her late husband and her child. The day brought both sadness and joy, as it was the day the world took the two people she had loved the most, but it is also thanks to the events of that day she discovered her last ties to her late husband James Potter, and they're equally deceased son Harry Potter.

She had been pregnant with Ivy Rose Potter. Looking back upon that day it brought back bittersweet emotions, though many of them were on the bitter side. But she at least had a living daughter to thank for.

Sometimes she wished she could have taken either James or Harry's place, one couldn't lie the years following their departure had been hard incredibly hard on her. But at least she had people that cared about her.

As she diligently cooked breakfast arms enveloped behind her, oh yes, Sirius, how could she have forgotten about him. Another one who had lost it all on that same day, he had lost perhaps the only person he could call a brother, and he had lost his godson as well.

The man would have probably ended up in Azkaban had it not been for lily using him as a rock for support, hoping she wouldn't sink any further.

The two had helped each other recover and years down the line, they eventually fell in love, and now they were engaged.

"Good morning" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Morning." Replied Lily as she flipped the eggs.

Soon the soft pads of feet could be heard as Ivy appeared on the dining table her sleepy features barely holding awake

"Mornin."

Ivy was a girl who could be described as cute, she had Jame's dark hair and nose but the rest of her facial features including her eye colors belonged to Ivy. The 8-year-old sat at the table as her mom served her the breakfast plate.

Sirius served himself his own plate as he sat across from Ivy, with Lily sitting between the two in the circular table.

As the family of three sat in the table eating Sirius spoke up

"What do both ladies have planned for the day?"

Ivy was the first to speak or complain rather as she said "School."

Lily gave the calendar a look as she said "I got a few projects to turn in to the department, but after that, my day is pretty much free. After Ivy gets out of school today is that day so the three of us will be making a trip to Godric's Hollow."

The atmosphere between Sirius and Lily dampened at the reminder, Ivy ever the empathic being she was, felt the dampening in the mood. Something she never understood, she knew something bad had happened on this date but didn't know what, so she asked: "Mom Dad, What happened today?"

Lily and Sirius looked at each other as Sirius said: "I guess we have never really talked about it have we?"

Lily laid down the Utensils as she said: "It's something that happened about a year before you were born, Back then times were bad." She paused and looked to Sirius for support.

The bearded man took Lily's hand and picked up where she left off. "Back then we were living under the ravages of a civil war. I and Lily were like soldiers for one of the factions..." Sirius paused thinking of his old friend.

He stood up and walked towards the room he shared with Lily and took a particular picture from a shelf.

He walked back to the table with the picture in hand.

"At the time I and your mother were just friends…" he handed the photo to Ivy. In it, Ivy saw a man she barely recognized hugging her mother who in turn was holding a baby. "The man in the picture is James Potter, he was my best friend and he was like my brother, he is your biological father. And the baby in the picture is Harry, Harry Potter, he was my godson and your brother."

Lily's eyes watered from the memories as she watched Ivy trace her fingers over the picture.

Sirius sighed trying to hold back his own tears, "That day, October 31st, 1981. The head terrorist came into the place Lily, James and Harry were hiding. H-he took them both from us permanently."

* * *

Aragorn looked at the last of the stones of Solstheim as he prepared to cleanse it, the water stone. It had been a week since his encounter with Miraak, and he hated life. Seriously, why did he have to cleanse every goddamned stone? Oh right, Storn wouldn't help further until he had a guaranteed at least 5 of the 6 stones were free of Miraak's influence.

"Well, there is no turning back now." Aragorn told himself as he drew in breath, and like clockwork, he shouted "GOL" at the stone, he drew his sword and raised his left hand coating it with fire-based Magicka and forming a fireball spell.

The stones brightened into a color red and exploded into many pieces that went flying around everywhere and the lurker appeared letting out a grutal roar.

The fireball in Aragorn's left hand flew off along with a chain of 4 more. He ran at it and used the small ledge he had to his advantage and jumped on the beast's head, stabbing his sword through its many eyes. The beast threw its arms towards its head and caught Aragorn. The poor imperial soldier was thrown into the same ridge he had used to jump on top of the beast.

Aragorn impacted hard. But he knew what needed to be done, and charged the strongest fire spell he knew: Ignite.

It struck true and soon the lurker fell on over.

Aragorn's right hand held his stomach and ribs. He was tired, he was hurting all over and he was sure he was going to be spending quite a few septims on fixing his armor. Damn, maybe it was time to retire the imperial gear.

One of the locals approached him and handed him a familiar vial "Here, a healing potion. You took a pretty bad hit there buddy."

Aragorn graciously took the bottle, he opened it and took some deep gulps as he felt the pain begin to lessen as the potion did its magic. He simply sat there as he downed the rest of the potion letting it heal him.

After about an hour he began to walk back towards the Redoran settlement figuring it was closer than the skaal village.

Once he arrived at Raven Rock he went straight for the Inn and into the bar area.

As the bartender served him some mead Aragorn asked him "Are there any rumors around here? I'm looking for a quick job to get some gold, and get to fix my armor."

Geldis Sadri took one look at his armor and said "You might want to get the whole thing replaced. Maybe some ebony? Or maybe Stalhrim armor for a hardy Nord like you."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow "Stalhrim?"

"Aye, our local blacksmith Glover Mallory can get you outfitted with a full set, but it'll cost ya a pretty septim."

Aragorn took another sip from his drink and asked: "How much gold are talking about?"

"A full set with a weapon can cost you about 4500 septims." Answered the dark elf.

Aragorn dropped enough coin to pay for his food, drink, and bed and went to the room he had rented for the night and counted his pennies, he had about 3000 on him from selling those precious gems like Emerald and Sapphire he had mined from the ore veins he encountered plus the 500 he had brought to the Island with him from selling his horse, back in windhelm.

Aragorn sighed as he was 1000 short, great and he still didn't get a job, there was still tomorrow he guessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Skyrim, Harry Stormcrown was just gaining consciousness. His vision was blurry, he, however, could hear that bastard Junan and some man speak.

"Juan, what's the meaning of this? Why didn't you dispose of the Vermin? Does it look like we got food to spare?" A harsh voice said.

"He was helping her, Zan'nen, and they were getting close. I had to stop the girl from digging around any further." Junan's voice responded to the now named Zan'nen.

"That girl's perseverance never ceases to amaze me, but that doesn't explain why you simply didn't get rid of him when you had the chance." Zan'nen stated.

"There is one more thing sir. He is Dragonborn."

His vision slightly clearer Harry could see Zan'nen look at him as the man asked in surprise: "What? Dragonborn? Him?"

To which Junan answered "Yes sir, I saw it with my own eyes when you sent me to Whiterun. He was one of two Dragonborn who killed the Dragons whose heads I brought you."

Zan'nen laughed "Haha. Incredible, perhaps I can even forgive your earlier imprudence with this. Maybe we won't even need the girl after all"

Harry's eyes widened as he thought 'Mirai!'

"Stay with him and tell me when he wakes up." Zan'nen stated as he left.

Harry's eyes began to drop again for some reason. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't stay awake.

As he tried to fight the Darkness of unconsciousness the last image that flashed before his eyes was Mirai.

'Mirai'.


	7. Dragons Rising: Mirai

**As you may have guessed by the title of this chapter, this is mainly about Mirai and how her character is important to the story. I promise to return to regular programming soon enough from this small interlude, with the Dragons Rising Arc almost coming to an end with the Battle of Aragorn Vs Lady Miraak and Harry Vs Zan'nen. I think you all are gonna flip once you see what happens but anyways ive Rambled long enough, onto the Story .**

**Diego-sama does not own either Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls series. Sit back relax and enjoy the Story, drop a comment and make sure you follow the story and the Author as there is more content coming up and my other stories you should all definitely check out. If you want to follow me on social media My instagram is @Strim227 and i do have a discord if you want an invite into it you can PM for a link.**

* * *

'Mirai'.

Was the thought Harry jolted awake. As he sat in his cell he noted he had all of his equipment… that was a dumb move by his captors.

"You are finally getting up huh." A voice said from the other side of the cell. Harry's green eyes looked at his captor as the Orc continued to taunt him "That's not all it takes now is it? They barely even touched you."

Harry stood up as he walked towards Junan.

Despite being only 12, Harry was tall for his age at the height of 5'10 to Junan's 6'2. Plus the armor and sword strapped at the side of the boy, it almost made an intimidating sight, especially with the way his eyes glowed.

Safe to say Junan was glad there was still a wall of iron rods separating the two.

"My gut was right in not trusting you, should have left you to rot in that hole back in Falkreath." Said harry in a slightly higher tone than he usually spoke as the ground below him vibrated. "Neither should have Mirai." The boy finished, with a slightly higher tone, causing the ground to vibrate more.

Junan was at least Orc enough to swallow his fear and put up a false bravado and said in false smugness. "Hah, Mirai is not the easiest person to manipulate but you both seemed to trust each other so easily. I just had to get one of you to come along and I knew the other would follow."

Junan began to pace around as he continued, his bravado seemingly boosting his confidence to speak his mind - " I couldn't believe my luck when we first met, A Dragonborn helping Mirai? Two birds with one stone as they say. All you need to know, Dragonborn, is that we need your life… or Mirai's. Haha, I can't wait to walk over your corpse."

As the Orc finished his speech, Zan'nen came into the room and said "Don't antagonize him Junan. I prefer to have him clear-headed when I speak to him. Go look after Mirai, I want to have some words with our prisoner."

"Alright." Junan affirmed and left the room.

Zan'nen came towards the cell and stopped in front of Harry.

Harry, before Zan'nen had a chance to speak, whispered "Here is the deal, I still have all my equipment, my magic, and my power. Give me a reason I shouldn't shout you to pieces and end this farce."

The older Nord chuckled, "Try that, and this whole cave will fall down on you, and Mirai. We don't want that now do we."

Harry remained silent, for some weird reason he had found himself weirdly attached to Mirai. But he didn't want to show he cared, or that it affected him as much.

The man proceeded to introduce himself "I am Zan'nen and as you might have guessed it, I am also Mirai's father, I'm sure she mentioned me some time."

"I imagined you different." Harry said dismissively his face painfully uncaring, despite the shit storm brewing up inside of him.

"You aren't the first person to say that. Perhaps she takes after her mother more." Said Zan'nen

The man began to pace as he questioned "What is she to you Dragonborn, Why are you helping her anyway? Why go through so much trouble for a little Breton brat when you yourself are but a young boy? Perhaps that's it? The pretty face and the batting of her eyelash? Or has she promised you riches?"

"My mother taught me to be a gentleman and help a lady in distress" answered Harry.

"Huh, a trait that will undoubtedly get you taken advantage of. Just look at where helping strangers blindly has gotten you."

The man stopped pacing, once more looking at Harry as he said "Whatever your reasons are, you have intruded into something far greater than you could have ever imagined. You can make this easy on yourself by simply answering honestly, were you the only one helping her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've only seen 12 winters but I'm an Orphan, we had no help" answered Harry in a half-truth.

Zan'nen looking at the expensive-looking armor the boy wore doubted him but answered nevertheless "Hm, we will find out if you're lying soon enough. I hope for your sake It's the truth. Very well boy, you have been cooperative and as such, I'll keep my word. You shall be treated accordingly"

Harry's menacing eyes returned as he asked: "Where is Mirai?"

His captor looked at him and said "You should be worried about your own life instead, Dragonborn. Mirai is fine. I have no intention of harming her… now that we have you. You should sleep for now Dragonborn, tomorrow will be… a very eventful day for you."

Before Zan'nen left however harry let out one warning "This Dragon has fangs."

Harry turned around and sat as he began to meditate to calm himself down and occupy his mind, with other thoughts.

Soon however his meditation was interrupted by a whisper.

"Pssst. Hey, are you awake? I'm so sorry about all of this… I have no idea what has gotten into my father!" Harry stood up and walked towards Mirai.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. It seems your father has been rotten from the start." Said Harry eloquently.

Mirai ignored what he said and instead asked: "They didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

Harry shook his head negatively as the girl continued "I promise, I'll get you out of here just come here, I have a plan."

"Are you okay?" The twelve-year-old asked her.

"Me? I'm fine you idiot! You're the one with a bump on your head. How could you be worried about me at a time like this? Oh, and when were you planning to tell me you were Dragonborn?" Questioned the Breton girl.

Stormcrown quirked an eyebrow and answered her questions "Well, I was simply worried about you. I can endure harsher punishment, you can't. As for being Dragonborn, it wasn't important."

Mirai sighs in exasperation "ugh, everyone seems to be keeping secrets from me. I thought Junan was trying to pull something on me when he told me."

"Got any clue as to what is going on?" Harry asked her.

The High Rock native shook her head as she explained as she opened the door of the cage. "I have no idea! As soon as Junan took me to my father he didn't say more than a few words to me. He then simply locked me in his room and left me there. Soon after he left with Junan and almost all of his men except the one at my door, one person is not enough to watch me."

Harry rolled his eyes as he exited the cage and walked past Mirai, letting the sounds of the obnoxious breathing that had been at his ears to guide him as his Breton companion followed.

As he exited the cage area and entered the Mess Hall Harry saw one man sitting with their backs to him. Although not being particularly skilled at sneaking the 12-year-old was still able to sneak undetected and close the distance enough for him to get a surprise attack on the distracted man by covering the man's mouth with his hand and using his sword to slit the man's throat.

Mirai turned away from the graphic sight horrified as she whispered "D-did you have to kill him? In front of me for that matter!."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

Mirai shocked eyes bore upon him as the innocence she maintained of her childish age disappeared in the blink of an eye "What's wrong with you? Do you not know that killing is wrong?"

Harry turned to Mirai and answered, "If it's so wrong then why do they do this to each other so often? Besides, I had to pay this bastard back for being the one that knocked me out."

The Breton girl watched as her companion continued to walk into an area of the cave that was mostly empty except for cages.

As the two made their way to the middle of the room, Mirai noted the content of the largest cage.

"No way… I-is that… a dragon? What in the world is my dad doing?... How the hell did he get a dragon of all things aren't they supposed to be extinct or something?"

Harry made a motion for her to shut up as he neared the Dragon cage.

"rinik vomedaas sahlon nol gein tol nahkip zey. Tul Koven Malmindok"

(A very different smell from the ones that feed me. Yet so familiar) The dragon spoke.

"Dovah Dreh ni naak" (Dragons do not eat) answered Harry, keeping his thu'um in check.

"Kul do Kaan" (Son of Kyne) greeted the Dragon bowing its head.

Mirai, who thought the two were speaking Tamrielic said "Wait wait wait. You're telling me that you are the son of KYNE? AS IN KYNARETH."

Both Dragon and Atmoran turned to look at Mirai in Surprised.

"Hi vis Mindoraan un vun?" Asked the Dragon

"What? I thought you were speaking Tamrielic?"

Harry shook his head "We were communicating in Dovahzul, the language of the Dov."

"Huh."

"So this is what's wrong about you." Whispered harry "Sos ahrk sil do punah dovah zeim hin sostrah." (Blood and soul from a female dragon through your veins)

"Miraak's lingrahkiir." Sneered the dragon causing the ground to quake a bit.

"Miraak? Female Dragon?" Mirai asked in a panic.

"I will explain later." Said harry, as he turned towards the dragon "Vir drey dovah lahney lingrah ganog wah kos kast?" (How did a Dragon live long enough to be trapped?).

The Dragon sneered again but admitted reluctantly "Zu'u lost kast ko dovah kren." (I was trapped inside a Dragon Break)

That, in turn, made Harry sneered, his own inner dovah sneering at the idea. A dragon being trapped inside a Dragon Break was the equivalent of a normal person being soul trapped. Inside of the disorder of the Dragon Break a dragon, being a creature inherently being tied to linear time lost all sense of coherence, power, and orientation, simply it was eternal torture that was as bad for anyone with even a remote attachment to Akatosh such as Wyvern and Dovahkiin. The two best examples would be the vile spell soul trap, which Harry inherently disliked, alongside conjuration magic, and the shout Dragonrend. Upon his mother explaining its existence to him and further research into it with the Greybeards, he had sworn to never learn.


	8. Dragons Rising: Finale

**Diego-sama does not own The Elder Scrolls Series or Harry Potter. Sit back relax and enjoy the Story, drop a comment and make sure you follow the story and the Author as there is more content coming up and my other stories you should all definitely check out. If you want to follow me on social media My Instagram is Strim227 and my discord invite code is DbVVh6Y**

* * *

24th of Sun's Dusk 4E 200.

Aragorn looked at the word wall that was in front of him. If the previous 2 word walls he had encountered reeked with Magicka, the amount of Magicka infused with the thing was astronomical.

As the word inscribed in the wall etched itself into his mind a dragon overflew his position.

Clad in brand new Stalhrim heavy armor and sword enchanted with a rare chaos enchantment he had picked up from helping the redoran guard deal with the problem of the ash spawn and the zombified General; Aragorn readied himself with his stalhrim sword and the bend will shout.

"Hopefully this works, or I'll have a very pissed if Dragon coming for my hide." Aragorn told himself as the Dragon began its descent.

**"GOL HAH DOV"** Aragorn shouted at the dragon as it landed.

The dragon blinked a couple of times as Aragorn approached it cautiously.

"Your thu'um is stronger than Miraak's. Vobalaan in. I serve you now." The dragon spoke.

Aragorn nodded as he mounted the dragon.

As the dragon took off Aragorn asked flabbergasted "D-did you really switch loyalties that fast?"

The Dragon, in turn, answered Miraak has forced me to serve him for too long. Nahkriin saraan lingrah [Vengeance has waited long]. Let us destroy him together."

* * *

Harry saw Mirai disappear before his very eyes, one moment they had just finished reading the last torn page of a black book Mirai's mother had spread across Tamriel. Now, he was panicking. In the few days, he had known Mirai unexplained feelings had settled in him. Suddenly he could feel her again.

She was many miles west. Harry snarled as he began to feel his blood burn, the area around his chest began to turn a red that was even visible through his armor. Even his armor seemed to have developed veins of red. Harry's eyes turned pitch black with dark red pupils and his hair went from black to white.

Thus Harry began to March to wherever Mirai had disappeared to.

Although he wouldn't know for days to come, through this transformation. Many elves where slaughter through his march, a march that would years later be known as the Shadow of Lorkhan.

* * *

Aragorn landed on the summit of Apocrypha. As he did so, he heard Miraak's voice reprimand the dragon "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?... No, no yet. We should greet our guest first."

Aragorn drew his sword and pulled his magic, so he could cast wards if he needed too.

He didn't know why but after an intensely vivid dream, he knew he shouldn't kill her. For some reason he had a strong urge to.. Free her?.

"So the first Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn. No doubt just as Hermaus Mora intended, you know? But my time here is over." Her venomous voice said.

Aragorn shook his head and said, "I didn't come here to deny your freedom or fall prey to the Manipulations of Herma-Mora."

Lady Miraak didn't take kindly to his words, instead viewing them as a mockery. "Lies!" She yelled as she charged him.

However, Aragorn was a step and aimed his breath precisely to where she would be and shouted bend will at her. **"GOL HAH DOV"**

The lady fell down on her knees, as she struggled to breathe. Not from physical exertion, but from the internal struggle that was taking place within her soul.

As she tried to stand up Aragorn shouted bend will once more. This time, receiving a weak response.

"I-i won't summit!" Exclaimed the brown-haired woman.

**"GOL HAH DOV"**

Yet another dose of the shout hit her. She was beginning to feel weaker and weaker.

'I-i will be free!' Miraak tried to convince herself

Aragorn used the shout a fourth time, he could feel the resistance crumble, he could hear her whisper about her being the master of her own fate. But he was in his last stretch.

He used the shout a fifth time, and finally, Miraak summited. He could feel her once raging, wild and dominant soul give way, and what he felt and saw that was hidden underneath the veil of a dragon. Was something he would never forget. Unfortunately, they were still in Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaus Mora… and his will had just been defied.

The Prince appeared and stabbed Aragorn through the chest as the prince yelled in fury "Did you think, you could steal my servant. I AM YOUR MASTER. HOLD THE REIGNS OF YOUR FATE. YOU DARE DEFY ME?!".

Miraak was horrified at what she saw, she began to backpedal. Aragorn however, had just enough left to load a Banishing spell and used it to banish the female Dovahkiin from Apocrypha and outside of the realm of the demon. Outside of his reaches.

However, Miraak would not retain consciousness long enough. Her unconscious form was found by the new shaman of the skaal, Frea.

* * *

The possessed Harry Stormcrown arrived outside Erstar Outpost, which had the architecture of a Nordic tomb, covered in Altmer blood. His strength and agility seemed to have been multiplied, as soon as some of Zan'nen mercenaries identified him they tried to kill him. But he just cut them all down along, some even breaking their weapons against the might of his Armor and his beloved sword Anduril.

As he entered the Outpost/Old Nordic tomb he was immediately attacked by a horde of orcs, which he proceeded to cut down within a few slashes.

Finally, as he approached the staircase. Junan stood before him fully decked out in Orc armor and weapons. However, the Stormcrown reared its head as Harry shouted **" KREN" **

The armor of the Orc shattered like glass leaving him exposed to Harry's next shout, frost breath.

The orc dodged, but Harry was already counting on that and thus Junan was paralyzed via the namesake of the Alteration spell.

The Paralyzed Junan could only watch in horror as he watched a 12-year-old, dragging his sword along the ground as he walked towards him, ready to cut him to a plethora of Orc pieces.

At the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax had felt a Familiar entity, but the dragon knew he could not get in the way of the future king. Instead, he prayed to Kyne, to intervene and calm the familiar trance only so few individuals in history were unfortunate enough to fall prey too.

Kyne felt the call and using the winds she manifested in the balcony her son was rampaging through, only able to do so because of their innate and intimate connection. Only witness him tear apart a Nord man clad in light armor, along with a multitude of draugr. Yet she did not intervene for the moment.

Not until the last undead was gone, and she could feel Lorkhan's unconscious traits not distinguishing between Breton and Mer. Strong gusts of wind began to center around him as she reached out to him

'Harry' the possessed stormcrown heard the familiar voice of his mother's calling but seemed to have no effect on him, almost as if he didn't recognize her voice.

'Harry' her voiced reached again as the cyclone staggered the 12-year-old.

The red hue around harry began to pulsate violently as the cyclone that surrounded him began to pick up speed.

Mirai began to wake from her daze to see a visible cyclone surround harry so she screamed his name, not noticing the barely visible spectral woman.

The red pulsations glowed and dimmed 3 more times before on last glow the veins in the armor and even his eyes glowed with red, an ungodly scream left his lips as the world shook and the structure behind them began to collapse.

Harry rested on his hands and knees as he began to regain consciousness. He heard a series of cracks so he looked up to see what the sound was, and much to his horror, it was the ledge that Mirai was tied up too.

The two made eye contact.

Harry could see the horror in Mirai's eyes. The ledge finally broke from its place, the only thing the Breton girl could do was scream Harry's name.

However, the painful death she had been expecting was not to come and instead found herself floating upwards. The entire building was glowing with a greenish-blue hue as she saw Harry, still on his knees as the source of the spell.

The building which was previously collapsing was repairing itself before her very eyes.

Finally, harry collapse spent from the physical, mental and magical exhaustion from the day's events.

Kyne, which was still observing her son with a small smile began to pour out her essence to reinvigorate Harry.

The boy slowly crawled to where Mirai was still tied to the wall, and whether it was because of the multiple emotional hights experienced in such a short amount of time or perhaps for another reason. As soon as the 12-year-old unlocked her the cuffs which held her tied to a wall, the 13-year-old Breton girl kissed her hero, a kiss which lasted a long few seconds before the two separated.

Finally having recuperated enough energy, as Harry felt the presence of his mother dissipate, He reminded Mirai about her own mother, which they found thanks to an ice ramp nearby which led straight to a dock area and a shipping vessel guarded by only 3 mercenaries, which were quickly disposed of by the stormcrown.

Renai after being set free from her room/prison was quick to hug Mirai. Harry looked on from a distance, his mind nagging him with the guilt of the almost catastrophic disaster caused by his unbalance, and how it had almost cost the life of someone he cared for. So he made a choice at that moment, he left the scene and disappeared into the wind.

* * *

Hermaus Mora looked upon with satisfaction as his cursed finished taking its hold on his newest conquest.

Miraak may have escaped, but that didn't matter. He had a new Dragonborn. One only loyal to him and him alone, one whose loyalty would be unchanged unlike the fickle mortals of Mundus.

"Rise Dragonborn. Rise Forth, soon our plans for conquest will come to fruition. As such, I have foreseen."


	9. Remnant: Prologue

**Diego-sama does not own The Elder Scrolls Series or Harry Potter. Sit back relax and enjoy the Story, drop a comment and make sure you follow the story and the Author as there is more content coming up and my other stories you should all definitely check out. If you want to follow me on social media My Instagram is Strim227 and my discord invite code is DbVVh6Y**

* * *

26th of Sun's Dusk 4E 200.

Miraak found herself within a garden surrounded by many different types of flowers, walls, clocks, and statues of dragons, As the woman walked a path she soon came across a very old man who was sitting on a bench. As she approached him the old man greeted her "Ah Miraak, my first human creation. It is good to see you again my dear."

"Who are you?" The female Dovahkiin questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I am your creator."

Miraak looked at the aspect of Akatosh before her as the Man turned into a monumental gold dragon, before shrinking back down to regular size.

"What do you wish of me then? To serve you? Have I not made it clear I wish to serve no one? I've lived my whole life under slavery from one master to the next. No longer will I bow to the will of anyone!" Exclaimed Miraak.

Akatosh shook his head "I do not expect you to serve me in the same way that you served the dragons, or how you served that wretched abyss. After all, you were created from the same piece of Alduin that decided to rebel and rule."

"Then what am I? Why am I here?"

"Your Original purpose has long passed. With the discarded one taking you as his servant to score me, you now no longer have a purpose that serves useful to the Mundus, you are now free from fate. However, thus I warn you now. Kyne has spawned a son not native to your plane, who has been blessed by time, space and continuity. But at the same time, brings both order and chaos. He creates, but he also destroys. He is yet he is not." Warned Akatosh in his cryptic ways. But before Miraak could answer he also said "Do not take this as a warning to keep you away from him, but rather one not to cross him. He will be a great ally if you need my earning. If not, then you will have someone worst than Alduin as your nemesis. Return to the old kingdom and seek him out where he makes his home where the old beards lay, with him, you will also find your descendant that was not delivered. But again, be careful, for if you harm her then not even I can stop his wrath."

Miraak nodded in understanding, and before she knew she woke with a start at the feeling of falling.

"So your finally awake." Miraak heard a woman speak.

Miraak looked to see a blond Nord woman dressed in Nord carved armor. Carrying 2 one-handed axes. Meanwhile, she herself was neither in her usual robes nor had her equipment nearby.

"I am frea of the Skaal. Shaman of the Skaal people." The woman introduced herself.

Miraak looked at her but before she could speak the woman said "I know who you are it is taking all my patience not to kill you here and now for what you have done against the all maker and the suffering you've caused my people. I do not know why the all maker allowed you to live or landed you near my hut, but be thankful that you do. Your equipment is in a chest by the entrance, alongside enough gold to get you passage out of Solstheim."

Miraak nodded and stood up following the woman's instructions. Within the chest, she found all her equipment, including a black book.

Miraak turned to Frea and asked, "Why is this here?"

Frea offered a shrug and said "I do not know. It was laying right next to your body when I found you."

6th of Evening Star 4E 200

* * *

"Thank you for the meal Renai."

Harry said as Mirai's mother laid a plate for him and another one for Mirai. The silence of the table was making the young Stormcrown uncomfortable, evidence of Mirai's displeasure towards him. It had been over 13 days since the events of Erstar outpost had happened, and it was only today that Harry had even returned to Mirai.

If he was honest with himself… he almost didn't want to. But he could already feel his mother begin to nag at him for leaving a girl hanging, he didn't know why his mother chose to have him interact with the mortals that surrounded him. But Mirai was a special case, as she was the only person his age that had been a gifted individual, and would have the ability to master tonal architecture, even if a different form of the thu'um.

Ever since encountering the white dragon at that wretched trap they had discovered that Mirai, was not entirely Dragonborn in the same sense as Him, Aragorn, or even Miraak.

Mirai was blessed as a Jill, a female dragon. To mortals of the world, it would be a no brainer, as Mirai was a girl, a female. But this isn't the case, Miraak, despite being a woman, wasn't a Jill-kin. Only Dragonborn, from a neutral male dragon soul. Female Dragons on the other hand, where gifted entirely different from regular dragons. Where the Dovah is able to stare into the time stream and interacts with it, Jills had the singular task of reshaping and fixing time after a Dragonbreak. Jills where also Akatosh peace offer to Kyne, uniquely gifted in a different form of tonal architecture from the Thu'um. They could calm and tame raging dragons and pacify in the fiercest tangents of violence coming out of even Alduin himself. Hence, Mirai was the Dragon Siren.

Thus he sat there now with a singular purpose, make sure to win her heart. Such a creature was incredibly rare, even more than a pure of blood Dovahkiin, at least there were Reman Cyrodiil and Miraak. But Mirai was the first of her kind.

He would have come to see her at an earlier time, but he had been held up by two different meetings, one at the throat of the world with his friend Paarthurnax and one… not so pleasant one.

"So" Mirai spoke breaking the silence.

"13 days. 2 weeks, and you only deem it important to come to see me now?" The siren questioned.

"Aye, my apologies, but I was held up at two different times. The first one was an important meeting with my… mentor. The second was… a waste of my time. Had I known that now, I would ha e come seen you first." Answered Harry.

"So, I'm only more important now? Harry, do you know how much I've been waiting to hear from you? To get the answers I seek?!"

Harry simply smiled, and for the rest of the night answered all the questions she had about him.

The Sun rose on the morning of the next day. Renai who had woken up early was surprised to find her daughter and the boy who had saved them both sleeping, cuddled together in a hug still sitting up against the wall that was at the head of the bed. Mirai resting her head on his shoulders, as the boy, still fully armored slept on.

The mother of the Breton girl wished she had something to permanently record the sight they made together. Unfortunately, the sight didn't last long as the two began to wake. With Mirai's morning temperament and Harry's silent Nature, it was better to stay out of their way.

On the gates of Markarth Mirai was hugging Harry, as she asked: "When will you be back?"

Harry took his gloved hand and used it to stroke her cheek. "I do not know when, I first must find what I'm looking for. But I will be back before the year's end, to celebrate the night with you."

"I wish you could stay, maybe teach me how to shout as you do and how to fight. That way, I could accompany you in your adventures. We could shout up a storm together while we have fun." Mirai said with a wistful tone.

The 12-year-old Stormcrown simply sealed their lips together.

Once they separated Harry told Mirai, "When I return, I will take you to the masters and you will learn to wield the thu'um as it is your right, and with your advance knowledge in Magick, I shall return with a library worth of Restoration and Destruction spell, and you'll be my battlemage and together we shall take the world by storm." With his last promise to Mirai made, the two separated and Harry went on his way walking aimlessly from Markarth up the road to solitude, letting his feet guide him.

Eventually, he came to stop near the border of Skyrim and High Rock… upon receiving a call He marched forward on crossing the border, walking Aimlessly again until he came to stop near a cave entrance. The entrance of the cave interested him for an unknown reason.

The cave was infested with the Degenerate Falmer and their insects which he slew as he walked deeper and deeper into the cave until he reached a small lake within the cave itself.

A frost troll made him jump as it landed behind him, but a stab of Anduril through its stomach and a slash through the chest saw the troll be taken down. However, a very particular energy had caught his attention.

Pure aetherious Magicka. Only which could be found near a Wayshrine.

'Why would a shrine be here in the bottom of a cave?' Harry questioned himself.

As he walked closer and closer to the sources, he did indeed find a wayshrine, guarded by one person.

An ancient enemy of the Atmorans, a True Falmer.

Harry cautiously took his sword and extended his arm forward so no matter what the blade would be parallel to the ground.

The Falmer might have noticed something cause he took his war hammer and yelled out "Whos there?"

Harry slowly stepped into the ground, sword still on Parallel and suddenly standing in front of each other, where the very last two of their kind. A blessed Son of Auri-El and the Last Ancient Snow Elf, and The Last Child of the Sky and Shadow of Lorkhan.


	10. Remnant: Kinship

**Diego-sama does not own The Elder Scrolls Series or Harry Potter. Sit back relax and enjoy the Story, drop a comment and make sure you follow the story and the Author as there is more content coming up and my other stories you should all definitely check out. If you want to follow me on social media My Instagram is Strim227 and my discord invite code is DbVVh6Y**

* * *

The Falmer might have noticed something cause he took his war hammer and yelled out "Whos there?"

Harry slowly stepped into the ground, sword still on Parallel and suddenly standing in front of each other, where the very last two of their kind. A blessed Son of Auri-El and the Last Ancient Snow Elf, and The Last Child of the Sky and Shadow of Lorkhan.

Gelebour seeing the kid clad in heavy armor and who was pointing a sword towards him, so in turn, he raised his shield and tightened his grip on his mace.

"Falmer," Harry said neutrally

"I prefer the name Snow elf. Falmer is an insult in this day and age."

Snort

"See if I care." Answered Harry as he lowered the sword.

"I am knight Gelebour of the chantry of Auri-El."

Harry snorts again, "Someone still worships a false god? Surprising the stupidity or your race. No wonder there aren't many of you left, there are even more dragons than true Falmer. I should know, I killed one a few days ago."

The Snow elf narrowed his eyes, "Why did you come here? To disrespect my fallen comrades and my god? If so, leave this place at once!"

Harry's eyes flashed red and the atmoran said: "I am here cause something brought me here, We both know what it is."

The snow elf nodded albeit Stiffly and walked towards the shrine and casts a light spell at it, as the shrine rose, the elf turned towards Harry, "At the end of Darkfall passage you will find what you seek. Though if you don't mind, I have a favor to ask you. One that you might enjoy."

The twelve-year-old raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

Gelebour nodded and elaborated, "My brother, the Arch-Curate has been corrupted by the betrayed. If you will, I want you to kill him."

"Kill your own brother?" Stormcrown questioned

"The kinship between us is gone. However, if it's a price you ask, I'll make it worth your while." Answered the elf simply.

An hour later Harry sat in the head of one of the two Dragons he had just killed. He had successfully made it into the hidden vale, perhaps one of the last places of Tamriel to have a direct connection to Aetherious. The wildlife was different from the game in Skyrim, so full of magic and splendor. He now knew why the Snow elves had kept this place secret for so long.

And it was perfect for what he was about to do next.

The twelve-year-old drew in a breath as he sharply focused his thu'um into a very specific manner, "AL-DU-IN." The shout echoed through the vale. After a few seconds of nothingness were broken by a purple oval as a ghostly black dragon appeared and bellowed "Wo lost bel uld do ALDUIN?" Before turning his eyes narrowed to the child.

"tiid do hin daal los lov lir" harry answered in return.

Alduin, at being called a worm snarled back

"Hi faan zey lir tul hi faan zey het, Dovahkiin. Zu'u koraav hi nu. Ahrk I've nun hin aluntiid, Zu'u mindok vir hi dir ahrk fos hi los."

Harry batted the Dragons words away by saying in response: "Zu'u los fos Zu'u los ahrk fen kos fos Zu'u fen kos. Vahraak zey hin sahrelend, hi vomulhaan zii." Pausing for a moment harry looked with disgust at alduin before continuing

"Zu'u los uld do Kaan, hi lost viik naal sed joor. Fos dreh hi lorot Zu'u vis dreh wah hi? Zey demi rah, pogaas goraaniik wey hi los ahrk tul nunon ol suleykaar?"

The dragon sneered once but relented, "What do you want, Horvey do Kaan?"

"Take me to that Balcony." Answered Harry as he pointed towards the balcony that overlooked the vale. Alduin knowing he would not be able to win, especially in this weakened form bitterly allowed the young dovahkiin to ride him as he elevated him towards the youngster's destination.

As the two landed on the balcony of the chantry Harry, continued on towards an archway, and there in front of him was a throne-like chair and he could see someone sitting in such chair, though, due to the fact that the person was sitting with their back towards him, he really couldn't tell much.

"So another fool has been sent by my brother to his demise? And a child too. Dear Gelebour must be getting desperate now."

Harry unsheathes his sword and gets into a battle stance and calls out"Come and face me with some Courage elf!"

"Outsider! Leave now and I shall spare you this once." Threatened the Arch-Curate.

"FUS ROH DAH." Shouted harry.

The shout of the unrelenting force sent the elf flying and shattered the throne chair on contact. Vyrthur however, was still alive and mostly uninjured.

"Impressive, to Survive my raw power." Said harry in a normal speaking tone as the ruins of the chantry shook. Vyrthur saw parts of the ceiling collapse, the snow elf did a double-take at the tonal architecture of the child and the power he contained within it.

"Your power may be impressive boy, But I was the Arch-Curate! I had the Ears of the gods, not even that blasted dragon Alduin dared to use his thu'um against me."

Harry snorted "Alduin is Alduin. I am Harry Stormcrown, Son of Kyne. Son of Lorkhan, and Son of Atmora. Your false god will not save you from my wrath."

As he spoke an earthquake continued to tear through the region, even Alduin who was still flying overhead. Bound to proximity to the Stormcrown, had a difficult time remaining on the air.

"Nos Qo." Harry shouted to the heavens and a single bolt of lightning struck Vyrthur kicking up dust and rocks as it struck true.

Once the dust settled down, however, Vyrthur was still standing there untouched.

"Didn't I tell you, boy? The thu'um does not work against me!"

Harry, however, narrowed his eyes at the coloration in the Arch Curate's own eyes. "A vampire huh."

"You finally have figured it out? I was bitten and transformed by my own initiate, Auri-El then turned his back on me. I will have my vengeance!" Vyrthur exclaimed

Harry stopped for a second "I almost feel sorry for you elf. Unfortunately for you…" Harry paused as the air around him began to fill with magic, the chunks of rock and fallen ceiling around them began to levitate off the ground as Harry's eyes turned from green to blood red. "I do not go back on my word."

Vyrthur used the bound sword spell to summon himself a spectral purple blade and ran at harry with his sword pointed upwards for an overhead strike. Harry blocked it, but Vyrthur's greater strength and size forced Harry to use both hands. Harry pushed back on vyrthur and kicked the elf in the stomach which staggered the elf, however, vyrthur's free hand had equipped a fire spell, which he used to distract harry.

Harry dodge by rolling to the before standing on a hanging stance and stabbing his blade forward. The snow elf parried with a swipe of his blade and went for a diagonal cut from Harry's left shoulder, harry bent backward to dodge the slash, but his chest plate still took a scratch.

"First blood is on me." Vyrthur goads.

The stormcrown shrugs it off for a stomach slash quickly succeeded by a chest stab and a neck slash, only landing the neck slash.

Vyrthur puts his free left hand towards the cut on his neck and closes it using a healing spell.

"One to one" goaded harry in return, before the two returned to a flurry of attacks. Minutes pass before Vyrthur does a sloppy horizontal head strike which harry dodged by leaning a tad bit left and stabbed the snow elf through the stomach with his right hand.

Pulling his sword out quickly harry follows up with a neck slash that successfully cuts the artery in Vyrthur's neck. The elf shocked at losing so easily, falls over and quickly bleeds out before dying due to blood loss.

The advanced 12-year-old began to turn back towards the balcony area where Gelebour was waiting for him "It's done then?"

Harry nodded "The bastard was a tough one to crack I'll give him that. By the way, you didn't tell me he was a vampire."

Gelebours eyes widened "A… Vampire? Now I'm relieved to know that the betrayed were not the ones who corrupted him, perhaps there is still a pathway to open communications with them and teach them of their ancient ways."

Harry snorts "those things? Civility? Hah, don't make me laugh. They will kill anything that moves."

"Perhaps" Gelebour answers tersely. "I said I was gonna make this worth your while, so here you go. Auri-El's bow. May it serve you well in times of need."

Harry took the bow with careful hands and said: "You shouldn't have given me this."

The elf shrugged his shoulders "Perhaps not, but a deal is a deal."

Harry gripped the bow within his hands, before slinging it in his back. "You are a man of your words, but tell me. What do you plan to do now that you remain here alone?"

"I hope in the name of Auri-El that there are more Snow elves out there that survived our war with the Atmorans. That they are still out there, safe somewhere, and that one day this chantry can be restored to its former glory."

Harry closed his eyes, recalling what his mother taught him about the history of Tamriel.

"There are still subspecies of Altmer that remain fairly close to the Falmer, sharing your pale skin and hair, instead of the greenish-yellow that is common amongst Altmer, I believe that they are descendants of the Falmer that left Skyrim in their entirety. With the events of the last 200 years, it wouldn't be difficult to convince them to return to their roots."

Gelebour interested asked, "what is going on with the outside world?"

"Current time is the 200 year of the fourth Era, 6th of Evening Star. 30 years ago, the Third Aldmeri dominion began a Devastating war against the Cyrodilic Empire, which saw the slaughter of many innocent lives. The empire barely survived the war, only managing to push the Altmer out of Cyrodiil and the imperial city during a bloody battle during the final year of the war. If you were to leave this vale and see the outside world. You would see nothing but desolation and near lifelessness, the great war, plus the eruption of red mountain, and the lizard people going to war against your brethren the former chimmer. The world is almost at an all-time low, and even before that, during the final year of the 3rd Era, The daedra under Mehrunes Dagon launched an invasion of Tamriel, which saw the last of the Dragonborn emperors sacrifice his life to rewrite the covenant between Akatosh and Saint Alessia and banish the demon back to oblivion. To put it simply, Tamriel needs to heal from the ravages of the last Era, and the damage done by the Thalmor, the ruling party of the Aldmeri dominion." Harry explained.

"Are they that bad?" Asked Gelebour.

Harry turned towards the balcony "On the 42nd year of the fourth era, the gods witnessed something that almost made them abandon creation. The thalmor, are a minority ruling party, but they rule with an iron fist and the spread of lies. The majority of the Altmeri people do not enjoy living under the thalmor thumb, some have tried to flee and seek refuge within the empire. But the Thalmor gave chase. Within the imperial province of Hammerfell, a land now ruled by a race of people called the red guards. The Thalmor infiltrated the Capital city, Sentinel and set out to massacre the refugees. Even my mother, who you know not to be fond of elves could not help look with pity upon the plight, and in retaliation, a storm almost destroyed the Crystal tower in Allinor the following day.

"I am not here to make war with the Elves. I know not yet my purpose, but if l can help, so I will. Kyne may have been a cruel goddess to those not under the protection, but it's not like Auri-El was any better. I'm sure had our races not been so driven by ancestor worship, and fear what we do not know. We could have formed an even greater society. Yet here we are, the last of our people. What remains of our descendants are but de-evolutions. The nords of today aren't what the atmorans of old used to be, and the vile Falmer that roam these lands are but years of degeneration added onto each other."

Gelebour upon hearing the younger boy, saw not the enemy, or a boy at all.

But instead, he saw the image of a King he had once served under before the corruption of the eye of Magnus saw him assassinated by his own son and the subsequent war with the atmorans. He was speechless.

Harry turned towards the elf" I do know one day I shall return one day to this place, and it will be better than what I leave here behind today, and there will be snow elves around. And this will be a bustling city once more."

The boy then called down to Alduin who landed in the railings of the balcony.

"When will you release me from this infernal bond?" Asked the dragon of the apocalypse.

Harry smirked "Alduin, hi los dii du"

Tendrils of blue and yellow light began to escape alduin and into harry, Alduin was shocked but after a few seconds managed to break the bond and unsummon himself.

"Huh, he broke the bond himself." The boy commented.

Turning around the face Gelebour the 12-year-old asked: "Any idea how I can get out of this place?"

"You can use this wayshrine to transport yourself to the first passage, it's the portal directly parallel to the entrance."

* * *

10th of Evening Star 4E 200

Harry was walking around Haafingar when he ran across a world wall, much to his disappointment, it wasn't active. So he continued on his way downhill when he encountered a giant statue dedicated to the Daedric Princess Merid-Nunda or Meridia to the common folk. As he approached he heard a voice in his head say: "I guess you'll have to do. Approach my shrine, I have a task for you."

"Merid-Nunda?" Harry inquired loudly to the voice.

"I no longer go by that name." The soft voice said.

Harry quirked an Eyebrow "So I've heard, Meridia. What do you want with me?"

The statue seemed to brighten a little "There are a group of Necromancers nearby, my champion is currently too far from this place to cleanse it. They are trying to resurrect the wolf queen and bind her to their will. If you value the order of life, destroy the necromancers, and I will reward you accordingly."

Harry had nothing else to do, and crashing a Necromantic ritual did sound kind of fun, so using the directions the prince laid upon his mind he went well on his way to destroy necromancers next.

Wolfskull cave was a small cave system, with only about 3 tunnels deep. However, what caught harry's eyes was the ruins of a fort inside of the cave, and as he made his way to the top, he encountered a small force of Draugr and necromancer. None were particularly skilled in combat, hell, he didn't even have to use a shout.

As he reached the top of the first tower he found a few of the cultists around a circle, pouring the magicka around a circular table. At the center of it, a skull that had a circle still attached to it was used as the summoning medium, he crouched into a sneak as he heard the necromancers chant, and suddenly he heard the voice of potema septim say

"Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!"

"As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!" The ritual master chanted as his disciples followed with

"Summoned with words. Bounds by blood."

Potema, upon realizing the intent of the Necromancers screamed "What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!"

Harry has had enough came out of hiding and began to slaughter every necromancer again, with no trouble. His blade cutting through each one like butter, until he reached the ritual master, who he decapitated with a single overhead swing of his blade.

However, harry soon had to dodge as a bolt of lightning struck where he had stood previously.

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding." Harry said as he turned around to see the ghost of Potema septim hovering, charging another spell. "That reward better be fucking worth it." The boy hissed as he dodged again.

Later, a slightly singed harry, covered in grim walked into the blue palace. The guards seem to ignore him, so he ignored them in turn. In his hand was the ring of Khajiti, the Daedric artifact Meridia gave him as a reward for clearing Wolfskull cave. It granted Invisibility when he applied magic to it in case he needed to sneak places which was a nice touch, or if anything. He would probably sell it later.

"I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate ." An Imperial man said to a nord man in his 50s who was sitting on the throne chair, High King Torygg.

The High King was about to respond when Harry, who had Potema's skull on a purse he had taken from one of the necromancers, picked up said skull and threw it on the ground saying "Of you are talking about Wolfskull cave, I already took care of it."

Those in the court silently looked towards the kid, Torygg raised an eyebrow "You? A kid?"

"I don't wear this armor for show, I am a capable warrior, and if you doubt me. Why not send someone to check the cave? A group of Cultists tried to resurrect Potema septim, they failed. So here I am." Answered Harry in his usual whisper.

"My lord, my scrying indicates that indeed the cave has been emptied." Said Torygg's court wizard, a Breton woman named Sybil Stendor.

Harry noted that the woman was, in fact, a vampire. So why she would credit him in such a manner he didn't know. But the High King seemed to trust her well enough.

"Boy, you have done a great service to my city. Tell me your name." Torygg commended.

"Harry Stormcrown." The boy whispered.

"Stormcrown? Like Talos?" Torygg doubted.

Harry scoffed "Stormcrown as in Kyne, have you nords truly fallen so complacent that you've forgotten the origins of the name? And considering Talos means stormcrown in Elhnofex, you do realize you are calling Tiber Septim Stormcrown Stormcrown right?"

Those present gasped at the manner of which a kid Insulted the High King of Skyrim in such a manner, Torygg however, simply laughed "Indeed I guess we have fallen to such low. Tell me, Harry Stormcrown. Where are you from?"

"Don't know, I've lived with the Greybeards all my life." Harry lied Smoothly.

The king nodded as he asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I need access to the Pelagius Wing of the castle." Harry stated simply

"Access? What would a child need to enter such a wing?" Questioned torygg.

"I suspect Sheogorath may be hiding in that wing."

"The mad god? Absolutely not!." Said Torygg.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I am not asking, it is merely a formality and if nothing happens, no harm done right?"

Torygg sighs and turns to his steward, Falk Fire-beard. "Falk, I want you to accompany him in case anything happens to him."

The man was about to protest but the look torygg gave him made him shut up and do as he was told.

"Sigh, follow me." Falk told harry as they walked down the stairs and towards a door on the left side of the hall.

They entered a room, which had been abandoned for a long time if Harry had to guess. There were piles of dust and spiderwebs everywhere. As Harry followed his instincts he made his way towards the staircase on the right side of the room and walked up a flight of stairs until he came to a long hallway.

As he reached almost to the other side he felt the weight of his armor disappear for more elegant looking robes along with his sword.

Suddenly, Harry wasn't in a Hallway anymore but a forest. And in front of him, he could see a large clearing with a large table, but only 2 people sitting in the table. A man with long blond hair tied to a ponytail and fancy robes that noble people tend to wear, and


	11. Mind of Madness: Revelations

**This Chapter was made through a Collaborative effort between Diego-Sama and the amazing TheDeadGirlRisen. Do go check out her stories they are well done and quite the read.**

**We also give thanks for Slayst for proof reading the chapter.**

**And of course you the reader.**

**Neither Diegogarciv or TheDeadGirlRisen own Harry Potter nor the Elder Scrolls Series.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Suddenly, Harry wasn't in a hallway anymore, but a forest. And in front of him, he could see a large clearing with a large table, but only two people were sitting at the table. A man with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and fancy robes that noble people tended to wear, and a man wearing a rather peculiar outfit that was half purple half orange shirt with purple pants. He had white hair that was slicked back and fell to the nape of his neck, along with a short trimmed beard. His eyes were clouded, as if blind, but the way the man seemed to instantly notice him showed otherwise. He easily recognized the man's appearance as the Mad God, Sheogorath himself. Despite the fact he was noticed, the two men continued to carry on their strange conversation.

"More tea, Pelly my dear?" Sheogorath questioned the other man.

"Oh, I couldn't. Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do... So many undesirables to contend with. Naysayers. Buffoons. Detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that striking Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting... You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for. Though there was a surprising lack of feathers."

"Yes, yes, as you've said, countless times before…" Pelagius responded in an exasperated tone.

"Harrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best if I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!" Sheogorath responded looking affronted.

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens," With that Pelagius disappeared.

"How rude! Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two."

'What the fuck am I witnessing?' Harry asked himself watching the exchange, still rooted in the spot he had first appeared.

Sheogorath turned towards him, and a second later a wide beaming grin stole across his face, "Come, come, my friend, have a seat… don't worry, the chairs won't bite. This time."

"This time?!" Harry exclaimed. He really wasn't all that comfortable right now, neither his armor nor weapon was on him right now. And he only knew adept level destruction spells for offensive magick, everything else was alteration and restoration. "Where have you brought me, mad one?" Asked the young Stormcrown, feeling something he had never felt in his life… fear.

Sheogorath chuckled, "This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Indeed this place is way more fun. Welcome my young wizarding friend to the deceptively verdant mind of Emperor Pelagius the third. Oh yes! You are in the mind of a dead, homicidally insane monarch. Of course, it's probably not that different from hosting the soul of a dead, homicidally insane, dark lord."

"Uh, my mother wants to know if you have delivered Akatosh his medicine?" Harry asked out of nowhere after a few moments of silence. Indeed Kyne had used their mental link to make Harry ask such a question, which he did considering that he was scared shitless right now.

"Medicine… medicine…" Sheogorath mused out loud with a thoughtful expression, a moment later he pulled out a bag. "Let me see," then he started pulling items out of the bag, throwing them over his shoulder after a split second of examining each item. From lettuce to soul gems to cheese to daggers, the bag seemed to contain the oddest of items. Harry gaped, was that a cut off dick?

"Aha! Found it, dear Toshie's medicine! Guaranteed to help his symptoms for the next half-decade! Maybe. 50-50 chance really." Sheogorath tossed the small bottle over to Harry.

The Stormcrown, who had to pick his jaw up from the ground and screw it back into place asked, "Is this why that Talos upstart seemed to have PTSD when mom went over you while we studied?"

Sheogorath's face darkened instantly, "Damn fool thought he could woe me," Sheogorath cackled, "I showed him. With a rusty dull spoon. Over the course of several days, going slow to drag it out… I may have also shoved it down his throat for him to choke on for a good couple hours before I got bored and let my saints and seducers play with him."

Harry's face darkened as he did remember that one time the hero-god of mankind tried to woo his mother. While simultaneously, unconsciously his hands moved to protect his sacred place. Such a descriptive image in his mind caused him to feel phantom pains.

"Anyways… What do you plan with me mad one? I think we both know our spheres do not exactly coincide," Harry questioned.

"No? I would beg to say otherwise, indeed it is due to you that I have had such a large influx in my lovely isles," Sheogorath responded, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Huh?" Was Harry's only response.

"Oh yes, those lovely little rampages of yours… so many new insanes for me to claim..."

'Rampages?' Harry asked himself. His mind immediately went to the incident on the balcony with Mirai and his eyes widened, however after having no recollection of any other incident, or even what happened before that his eyes narrowed dangerously as he demanded "GELAAR!"

"Pah Ast Pruzah Sul," Sheogorath replied with a smirk.

Seeing Harry stare at him intently, Sheogorath continued on, "When you become enraged you or when your other aspects overpower the part that belongs to Kyne, you lose control of your own actions and blackout. That is when you go on wonderful rampages, killing hundreds, even thousands. Anyone and anything that crosses your path dies," Sheogorath closed his eyes and looked to be savoring what he was about to reveal, "those who are in your proximity are driven to madness from your presence."

"W-what?" Harry asked, "T-that wouldn't be possible, and even if I did... I've lived in Atmora all my life. A place void of life. You know, cause time doesn't exist there!"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey," Sheogorath stated giving a firm nod. "Rampages whenever they happened, happened. Whether now, near now, or near past. It happened as it happened and won't change."

"What are you talking about you're mak… never mind, I almost forgot you're the mad one for a reason. Speak clearly and spare me your riddles Sheogorath. Either talk to me clearly or not at all." Harry demanded.

Sheogorath pouted, "Ruin my fun will you?" Then as if a flip had switched Sheogorath seemed to straighten up and his expression turned serious, "You cause rampages throughout time, I see them and know their effect. Most of your rampages are when you are older, but you have already experienced one or two, I am sure."

"Explain, NOW!" Harry demanded, the cost of raising his voice was immediately felt as the realm shook, parts of the ground even cracking. Harry immediately took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Sheogorath grinned and spread his arms out, "This is what I'm talking about, even though I stated we are in someone's mind you inadvertently destroy part of it, making my dear Pelly even more insane. Your sphere may be order, but you also cause chaos and madness."

"How do I cause madness?"

The Mad God grabbed one of the bowls on the table and filled it with water, then with a gesture he called Harry over to look into the bowl. Harry warily walked closer and looked into the bowl which rippled and showed a version of himself, only it was different... the area around his chest began to turn a dark blood red that was visible even through his armor. Veins of red started creeping from his chest through his armor until his entire armor had the tendrils covering it. His normally bright green eyes shifted into an ominous black as the pupils went into a crimson red. Black hair bled into a pure white.

And then the bloodshed happened.

Dozens of people were massacred, innocent and evil people alike. Screams of pure fear were released from the citizens as they were cut down. No mercy. No forgiveness.

Amongst the dozens of screams the images began to turn blood red, then Harry saw beastfolk that reassembled men from their torso upwards but had the lower body of a snake, and their skin was green, they were the Tsaesci of Akavir, the original race that founded the dragonguard of Akavir and launched the first Akaviri invasion on Tamriel. Needless to say, the second empire can thank its origins to the snake folk. Then it happened:

Harry saw himself cutting down hundreds of their best warriors. Thu'um, sword and unknown magicks were at play, and then the Tsaesci seemed to have gained hope as a man came in riding a dragon, followed by a flight of about a dozen more, give our take. But it was futile, the battle devastated that part of the continent so much part of it was sunk underwater, entire mountain ranges were shattered and lakes where evaporated dry, all in the course of a week. All that was left of the Tsaesci province of Akavir, were the occasional rocks, building, and small islands.

"Quite a good job with the rampage, killing Uriel Septim the Fifth sure put a stop to the akaviri invasion that lot were planning," Sheogorath complimented.

"How come I wasn't told of this?" Harry asked silently, hoping for his mother's answer, instead receiving only silence.

Sheogorath gave a hum, "I don't know, know I do not, perhaps because you are Aedra? Or maybe because you are Daedra? Aedra, Daedra~" The Mad god repeated the words Aedra and Daedra in a singsong manner for a couple seconds before stopping.

Harry, not pleased with the actions of the daedric Prince of madness, almost did something that he would have ended up regretting. But, before that happened, his Elder Scroll appeared on the center table once more.

Sheogorath's eyes widened and a gleeful expression stole across his face, "Ohhh an elder scroll, reminds me of the time that I met a moth."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief, "The fuck are you talking about moths for?"

"Blind Moths. Quite boring really. I find the ancestor moths tad more interesting. Gather them up. By the seven droves full and read to your heart's desire!"

"Oh, that ritual," Answered Harry as his mind caught onto the lunic ramblings of the mad one… Maybe he was spending way too much time around Sheogorath. How much time had passed already?

Sheogorath clapped, "Congratulations! Bravo! Well done… would you like a reward? All you have to do is an incy bitsy quest for me…"

"I'm going to regret this aren't I…?" Harry questioned with a sigh, "what do I have to do?"

"Use this magical bottomless bag and break into every Jarls building and fill it with cheese! Oh… and find any dragon and throw this ball of yarn at it," Sheogorath said, laughing maniacally.

"I fucking knew it." Harry called it, as he set out to do the Mad God's request.


	12. Mind of Madness: Fate of Tamriel

**This Chapter is a collaborative effort between the amazing TheDeadGirlRisen as Sheogorath, and Diego-sama as everyone else.**

**If you would like to see her take on a few more roles in this story, likely won't happen but we are always welcoming of new ideas. I do recomend you go checkk out her stories, specially The Son of Hircine.**

**No one who participated in the Authorship of this story actually owns any of the I.P so don't sue us, we are just having fun doing what we like.**

**Onto the story**

* * *

Harry once more found himself within the same hallway he had been before he had been transported within the mind of Pelagius. Magical bag in hand and a ball of yarn still on his satchel.

"There you are." A voice came from behind him.

Harry turned to see Falk Fire-beard and Sybil Stendor standing behind him.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About an hour." replied Falk to the young warrior.

Harry nodded and began to make his way outside the palace, trying to figure out how the fuck he was going to fill 9 different Jarl houses/palaces with freaking cheese! Goddamned Sheogorath, If he ever came across Jyggalag. He would be the metallic monolith to fix his mind after this whole ordeal was done.

Luckily, there were a few Septim the mad god was gracious enough to add into this magical bag which was enough for the night.

'I swear' Harry thought to himself 'Sheogorath might be a woman, he might be crazy, but only a woman can come up with crazy ideas like this.' Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly, for some reason, Harry sensed 3 ominous figures behind him for a second as he felt his doom. But as soon as it came it was gone and Harry carried on about his day. Planning the first break-in into the Jarl's Palace from his room in the winking skeever.

Later that night, well past midnight harry, who was currently invisible thanks to the Ring of Khajiiti broke into the blue palace… more like walked into the castle. Seriously did someone forgot to lock the door? Harry didn't care, however, at least he wouldn't have to waste lockpicks for this particular task.

It was annoying really, why was he doing this again? Oh right, it was the mad god. Heaven knows what the mad god would do to him if he didn't.

To test out the abilities of the bag, Harry held it upside down for a bit and watched as small cheese wills began to fall from the bag.

That would definitely make things easier

4 hours later.

'Fucking finally.' The stormcrown thought to himself. More than half of the castle was covered in cheese, except the Pelagius wing. He absolutely refused to fill that part up, divines know how the mad god would react.

Having finished his job in this city, Harry booked it the fuck out of there and made his way towards Morthal, hoping he could find an inn and some rest. Hopefully, the jarl's place in that hold would be small enough.

The next morning in the blue palace was utter chaos for King Torygg. Let it be known that the man hated cheese with a passion, and to wake up to see his palace full of cheese was treason in his eyes.

"Falk, Gather everyone in the city! Have the guards question them, no one will be spared, find whoever did this travesty! AND SOMEONE GET ME THE HEADSMAN NOW!!".

Upon hearing her husband's screams, Elisif, a rather young and striking woman rose from her sleep and was stricken to find cheese all over their room, this was heaven for her. She was a closet cheese addict, which very few but her husband knew. So she thought she had done this for her, as a form of… Apology for one of their earlier fights.

She immediately got up from her bed and ran towards the throne hall noticing the stacks of cheese that covered the palace.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She chanted repeatedly while hugging her dear husband.

Torygg was caught off guard for a good long second before he connected the dots and hugged Elisif back.

Elisif with disregard for who heard them whispered in his ear "come back to bed with me."

And turned around to walk towards their room.

Torygg remained behind for a good second before turning to Falk "Cancel the Headsman… get a thaneship ring done…. No no, get me both."

The next three places to be hit by a string of cheese attacks were Morthal Dawnstar and Winterhold.

Sadly in Morthal Idgrod Ravencore had to be replaced by her daughter, Ingrod the Younger as she had a cheese aneurysm and died.

Over in Dawnstar

"It must be those DAMNED ELVES!" Screamed Jarl Skald.

His good friend Brina Merilis, a Retired Legate of the imperial army and veteran of the great war down a bottle of mead and told him "Calm down Skald, you're gonna put yourself in an early like Ingrod if you continue worrying yourself like that."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about those damned elves you damned imperial!"

Rina turned an icy glare in the direction of the Jarl "Do not cite your worries to me bastard, I was there when the elves came for us."

However, Winterhold had a surprising lack of reaction except spreading the cheese around. Harry guessed it was due to the lack of entertainment that went on in that city. Huh, that was disappointing, and to think he was beginning to enjoy this.

Windhelm…. Who knew Ulfric Stormcloak was such a paranoid man? Harry had, using his invisibility ring eavesdropped on the tongue and his so-called general, as he seemed to think the empire was onto his plans to cause a rebellion and overthrow the empire out of Skyrim. Huh, that was something to take note of.

Jarl Laila-law giver seemed to have been a woman of high class that had good intentions and no idea how to actually help due to the disconnect between the ruling class and the beggars of the streets… let's just say cheese lost a lot of value in the Rift, and that beggars quickly grew tired of cheese.

Soon Harry was in Whiterun, after a week of foolishness. He was almost done, he was only missing Dragonsreach, Falkreath, and Markarth. He had left Markarth till last as he was going to surprise Mirai, he had used his stay at Winterhold to purchase quite a multitude of spell tomes for his… still undefined relationship to her, from some gold he had gathered while killing bandits and turning in bounties.

It was very late at night, and Harry was cursing himself as he held the bag of cheese upside down… why did this take so long again… Harry faced palmed himself, what an idiot he had been, he had indeed spent too much time doing Sheogorath's bidding the crazy way.

"Fuck this shit, I'm doing this my way." Harry told himself as he gathered, magicka in his hands and forced the bag to levitate high enough for a mountain of cheese to quickly form off the falling wheels, then using magick to spread the mountain evenly through the courtyard of the keep.

Hours later Jarl Balgruuf and his court were left utterly stomped at the amount of cheese that filled Dragonsreach.

Balgruuf could do naught but laugh at the utter insanity of such a prank and proceeded to cut himself a slice of cheese to eat and enjoy as his court wizard, steward, and housecarl struggled to find out just what to do with the amount of cheese they had on their hand.

Falkreath had been a waste of Harry's time, as they just buried their cheese… that was weird, and finally Markarth.

Jarl Igmund had been fairly similar to Jarl Laila as he simply gave the cheese to the warrens of Markarth before quickly forgetting the issue.

Harry was once more transported to Sheogorath's pocket realm inside the mind of Pelagius the 3rd, where the Mad God was waiting for him, "Ooooooooope!" Sheogorath shouted loudly, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"And here I was hoping for some peace and quiet." Harry sighed as he heard the Mad god shout. And it was getting quite close to Saturalia and the Festival of New life as the end of the year approached, and he had quite a few things planned for the Holidays.

"Fabulous, absolutely splendid job, so here is your reward, the new and improved Wabajack!" With that Sheogorath seemed to be holding a small stick-like thing. Sheogorath held his hand out and Harry grabbed the stick observing it carefully. He knew what the wabbajack was supposed to look like, a staff with the head of it being 3 faces.

This small stick indeed had the same design, but it was smaller, and instead, the faces were carved into what was clearly the hilt of the stick. Harry looked at Sheogorath, "Why is it new and improved?" He asked warily.

"That! Is the Wabbajack Wand, which can be used to channel Nirn Magicka it also increases it by a good chunk and gives a small debuff on the cost of spells. It can still be used like the Old Wabbajack. It may also be able to do one other little thing, but that! That little info will be for later," Sheo informed him, giving a wink at the end.

Harry inspected the stick-wand in his hands and gripped it, the wand unexpectedly lit up with sparks of gold and purple and Harry felt a weird connection to the wand… almost as if something had just clicked with him, like the first time he dressed in his armor.

"This… Thank you mad one. Would that be all? Am I free to go now? I have things to do." Harry said.

Sheogorath tilted an invisible hat, "Of course."

Suddenly Harry felt himself being thrown, but he wasn't in Markarth. No, we have in the middle of a glade, he had landed a spring of water, but at least, he was back in his armor with his sword strapped by his side.

Harry took time to look around as he spotted one of those runestones, in the center of its circle, a drawknife levitated. Nearby he spotted a canticle tree, with someone sitting on it… Sheogorath!

"Why are we here Sheogorath? In a place that belongs to my mother no less!" As he finished, a weight settled upon his shoulder and Harry saw a sort of belt or sling crossing his chest plate.

Harry quickly took it off and noticed that the holster was holding his elder scrolls one more.

"Clever lad like you ought to figure it out, hmm? Or do I need to get that little girlfriend of yours to help you out?"

Harry took his sword and dashed towards the tree Sheogorath was occupying and cut it down in a single slash of Anduril.

A split second before Harry cut down the tree Sheogorath disappeared and reappeared on another tree still sitting casually. "My my, whatever did poor Tavor do to you? And here I was thinking you were mature."

"Grr, Stay still you bastard!" Harry growled as he continued to cut down any tree sheogorath teleported to.

"Alas poor Yorick, I knew thee well," Sheogorath said mournfully as he looked at the downed tree from his new perch.

Sighing he shook his head, "Maybe you can help your little boyfriend out, he seems to be confused about what he's supposed to do," Sheogorath commented after Mirai appeared at the bottom of his tree.

Mirai looked around confused and once she spotted Harry she asked him: "H-Harry? What's going on?"

"Calm down." Said Harry to the blonde Breton. "Not even the mad one would be stupid enough to touch you."

"I can't even give her a friendly hug?" Sheogorath complained with a pout. "You're making this more boring than Jyggalag at a party."

At the mention of said prince, Harry's eyes turned grey, losing all signs of life and a thundering voice came from his lips "Down Sheogorath".

Harry's eyes then returned to their normal green as he held Mirai close to him.

Sheogorath just stuck his tongue out, "Well are you going to get on with why we're here, you're keeping me, myself, and I waiting!"

Harry gave Sheogorath the bird, before turning to look back at the center of the glade and extending his arms out.

The Elder Scroll that had been dropped earlier jumped to Harry's hand as if summoned by a force.

Opening the scroll, at first nothing happened, but a pattern soon printed itself into Harry's eye and his vision began to turn dark.

Images began to make themselves known in Harry's mind, a man that looked like he did, A red-haired woman with emerald green eyes, a baby, a party, a scroll, and a snake.

However it was the last image that struck Harry the most, The same woman he had seen earlier, was standing protectively in between a crib and a man that stood tall dressed in dark robes, and a white stick-like wand, not unlike the wabbajack that Sheogorath had gifted him. The woman stood in between this man and her baby, before a flash of green from the wand and a flash of gold from the scroll. The last he heard was his name being the last words spoken by her, his birth mother.

Mirai and Sheogorath, witnessed him collapse to his knees as the scroll fell from his hands. Through the cloudy mist that had gathered around his eyes, tears began to pool and fall.

When he finally came to only one word came out of his mouth, "No more."

Harry didn't know what he felt, but Sheogorath did, it was a similar form of agony Jyggalag had experienced by his realization that led him to become the mad one.

The god began to second guess himself as a storm manifested over the Everglade, had he gone too far now? But, the information was something the boy needed to know. It was perhaps better to get it over with now, while the boy was in Kyne's grove then where he was away from a place that was filled with Kyne's presence.

"Sheogorath." the deceptively calm tone of a woman called from the stairs of the grove. Standing there was the physical manifestation of Kyne, a woman with ebony dark hair and gold eyes. She wore an Ivory white robe and had a necklace that had a magnificent red gem in the shape of a lightning bolt as its centerpiece. A gift from what could be called her brother during the early years of creation.

"My Lady~" He called out giving an exaggerated bow.

Kyne's only response was narrowed eyes and a bolt of lightning near where the Mad god had been standing.

"Touchy touchy. And here I was helping out your son," Sheogorath said with a small huff.

"Morgana, hadn't I made it a decree that only I could tell my son his origin WHEN I DEEMED IT the right time?!" Kyne asked directly the person behind the mantle of madness.

"Have you been keeping an eye on Earth though? Voldemort is making his move, at Hogwarts, the same place where Harry's birth mother is working," Sheogorath responded, sounding surprisingly sane.

The goddess of the sky hesitated for a moment, "I haven't. I see, then I guess we must accelerate our plans then."

"P-plans?" Mirai, who had been speechless at the presence of two gods asked, suddenly fearing for whatever they might say.

"Yes, of course, you should get in touch with Azura, and Nocturnal. And you might want to explain everything to Harry before he goes on another wonderful rampage."

Kyne scowled at the mention of Azura.

"Why should I contact the vain goddess my dear Morgana? At least the scarecrow has her uses. All Azura does is sit in her realm all day hoping for unearned affection, if she wanted to be loved so badly she should have participated in creation," Kyne grumbled.

Mirai, who was not going to be ignored, spoke out, "Hello, I'm still here. Whatever the hell do you plan with my man?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff, torture, and torment," Sheogorath responded sarcastically, "We're planning for him to make sure his birth mother stays alive, and that he can fulfill yet another prophecy. And Kyne, you need to speak with Azura because only she knows where the tool to assure victory is."

"Hmph. You've made your point." Kyne acquiesced before turning to Mirai, "I guess you of all people have the right to know dear. But before I do. Harry has just to look at the scroll through the ancestor moth ritual."

Harry stood up as he dried the last of his tears, and did as his mother told him, taking the drawknife and shaving off a bit of the bark of the canticle tree and gathered seven swarms of ancestor moths, before moving to the center of the glade, as the sun appeared once more and illuminated his position, he called the scroll to him once more and opened it, and he just stood there peering at the future.

"What is going on?" Mirai asked as the stormcrown just stood there, blankly looking at the scroll.

"Hmm, oh your future hubby over there is learning he is going to be the Emperor of Tamriel and kick some serious ass. You got yourself a fine catch there. Reminds me of my hubby, Martin."

"E-EMPEROR? B-but we already have an emperor! In cyrodiil!" Mirai exclaimed.

"Not for much longer," Sheogorath stated flatly.

"Plus, Harry will rule from Skyrim, he is my son you know, I did raise him. This isn't Akatosh domain anymore, where only he wielded influence in who has a right to rule. This is the Era of Lorkhan, where my husband's influence is at its highest, and by default, I now hold the right to choose a ruler." Kyne said nonchalantly, even if she just insulted Mirai's creator.

"What about the Earth Prophecy? Does his elder scroll contain it?"

"Indeed the prophecy is inscribed in the elder scroll. But, that doesn't mean he is immortal, so Harry, be careful. We must also be careful that the tentacled reject doesn't pick up on the prophecy" Kyne addressed Harry, who was just done with the reading, his face stony and hard.

"Hmm I do believe that's all," Sheogorath said nodding then pause, "Wait! I almost forgot, you Harry Stormcrown, Mirai - future Stormcrown, are cordially invited to visit the Shivering Isles whenever you wish. I would also like to say that James Potter would probably be very happy to see you."

"Hn." Was Harry's only response to the volatile entity.

"Well then Fuck you too;" Sheo replied.


	13. Omake: Sheogorath Kidnaps Alduin

**This Chapter was made by TheDeadGirlRisen.**

**Neither Diego-sama or her Own TES or HP**

* * *

Omake:

"Huh, who would have guessed that you would come straight for me?" Harry said as he stared at the Black Dragon.

Alduin, bane of kings, the ancient shadow was now unbound. Free from his imprisonment, however the great black dragon before seeking out a city to destroy, had come straight to him.

"Zu'u bo wah piraan zek dii suleyk, voth hi tir do ven Zu'u fen vokrii dii thur." Alduin said menacingly, his physical aspect being much larger and intimidating that his phantom.

However, Harry wasn't intimidated, instead challenging the wyvern "Come and take it, bitch."

As he raised his newest acquisition: spellbreaker

In a swirl of rabbits the mad god appeared sitting on top of Alduin's head.

"Ofaal vau dii klov!" Roared Alduin.

"Ah ah ah! No can do, see, Jamsie wanted a dragon, and since he has been such a good Duke of Dementia recently, I figured he deserved a reward. Anyways little Harebare, I'll be taking Alduin with me! Until next time~ Toodles!" Sheogorath said then he and Alduin disappeared in a blast of gold and purple sparks.


	14. Remnant: Dragon Guard

**This Chapter is a collaborative effort between the amazing TheDeadGirlRisen as Sheogorath, and Diego-sama as everyone else.**

**If you would like to see her take on a few more roles in this story, likely won't happen but we are always welcoming of new ideas. I do recomend you go checkk out her stories, specially The Son of Hircine.**

**No one who participated in the Authorship of this story actually owns any of the I.P so don't sue us, we are just having fun doing what we like.**

**Onto the story**

* * *

**1st of Mid Year, 4E 201**

.

Skyrim, once a peaceful province, was now being ravaged by civil war. Ulfric Stormcloak had challenged High King Torygg to trial by combat, before using his thu'um and shouting the peaceful king apart, a clear violation of the old ways.

Thus now, the province was split into two kingdoms, East and West just like the old days. This wouldn't bode well for men, as the Thalmor were using this opportunity to weaken the Empire via internal strife, before they could take them on, in a second war.

The War had currently reached a stalemate thanks to the quick maneuvering of General Tullius and unexpected reinforcements from High Rock, what little the province spared Skyrim without leaving their own borders unprotected and the legion from Cyrodiil had been enough to halt the quick advance of Ulfric and his rebels, and even take back Whiterun for the empire.

And it is amid this bloody conflict that our story picks up.

In the private Sanctum of High Hrothgar, a place built for a special member amongst the greybeards, a 12-year-old tween, and his lady were just waking up from a night's rest.

It had been almost 8 months since Mirai had been introduced to the greybeards, who were surprised at the existence of another Dragonborn, 4 of them at one point in time, and just as long since Harry and Miraak first met.

It had been a rather tense few days after the traitor of the dragon empire and the son of the sky had met. It had been quite amusing for the greybeards of High Hrothgar seeing two dragons that had taken human form try not to force the other to dominance, as Both Terag, and Miraak were considered prideful and arrogant. Harry more so since discovering his fate as the future ruler of an empire.

Miraak had been able to tamper her impulses built from years of living with no intelligent creatures and living in isolation, and Harry had been able to put his own prideful nature aside to work with the female Dovah.

The three, Harry, Mirai and Miraak had formed a small organization called the Dragonguard, which also consisted of 4 other dragons one called Kundoonikaan (Light of Wisdom) Hahgahziinmindosil (Mind logic intelligence) Paarthurnax and of course Harry's own right-hand man Gelebour, the last known snow elf, or so they had thought, of course other honorary members included the greyberds themselves. Who although reluctantly, broke their peace vow after harry approached them with Kyne's new mandate: Train new tongues in the Storm voice. It was daunting for them and almost blasphemy, as such a tool should never be used for war but enlightenment, which Harry heartedly agreed, But his empire was of Nords, the sons and daughters of Kyne, not the cyrodiilic empires of Akatosh.

So far harry had only found two students kyne had found worthy enough to grant the gift to, a Girl named Sissle from Ivarstead whi had happily joined him to get away from her... family, and a boy named Hokri from Helgen whose parents had been more reluctanct to part with.

the last member of the Dragon Guars was a unique dragon named Hinddood (Hope of Snow) see, Hinddood had been a very special case, the small white dragon had been created by Akatosh during the last years of the First Era, after a cry of help by one of the last snow elf for any god to protect his only living child. Akatosh and Auri-El had managed to send the dragon along with the baby forward into the future far enough for Harry to find.

The child was baby, that had been born to snow elven parents who had managed to survive long enough to see the last year of the First Era, before dying of contracting the currently eradicated Thrassian plague. And now, was being raised by Gelebour after Harry had found it and remembering his own memories of his parents, delivered the small child to the last snow elf, who adopted it as his own child, earning Harry his loyalty in turn. The child was named Varlor, or symbol in Falmer, as a symbol that indeed the Ancient falmer were not truly gone.

"Good morning." Mirai murmured her head tucked into the crook of Harry's neck as they spooned.

"Morning," he murmured in turn as he rubs his hands up and down Mirai's back.

"We have to go meet those… friends of yours today." Mirai sighed as she started to get up from their bed.

"Snorts, those damned Blades aren't friends of mine. I only really respect Esbern, but he follows too much on Delphine's line to my liking."

"Harry, you know why we have to meet them anyway." Mirai scolds lightly.

Harry scowls "Fine, but if they try something…"

"Patience shellbug now let's go have breakfast I'm hungry."

"Hn."

6 hours later over in skyhaven temple on the meeting table, 6 people were sitting looking at Harry who was sitting at the head of the table.

Delphine, Esbern, John, Miraak, and Mirai.

Harry, of course, had a scowl on his face. A compilation of events that happened earlier today and up to this moment.

"I, in my acting right as Dragonborn, officially dissolve the Organization of the Blades…"

This news was not taken well by the former members of the Blades, immediately they were protesting, saying that being a blade was their life and that he couldn't just take it away from him. "We survived those damned elves trying to destroy us, I'm not going to let you try and destroy us either!" Delphine snarled standing up as she glared at Harry.

"You didn't let me finish, woman. As I was saying, since we can't have people in Blades armor running around because of the elves, I am formally disbanding the Blades and re-organizing it and absorbing all of its members into my own organization, the Dragon Guard." Harry stated with narrowed eyes as they bore on the imperial woman.

Delphine scowled, "Just because it is our duty to protect you, does not mean we will stand for you destroying our organization! We have been around since the second Era and have seen the rise and fall of emperors! I won't stand for our history and organization to be destroyed by the whims of a child!"

Esbern shifted in his seat looking between the standoff between Harry and Delphine, but he remained silent.

"As the oldest Dragonborn here, Miraak is the only one we will listen to," Delphine stated turning towards Miraak, "Maybe you can get through to the foolish child about what sort of mistake he would be making."

Miraak shook her head, "Not even I would stand opposed to him. Leadership between dovah is decided by the strongest thu'um, not by our age. It would be foolish for me to stand in his way."

"So you would have our organization be run by a child who is being driven by his hormones?!" Delphine demanded, sneering at Mirai.

Harry's eyes slowly began to bleed grey as he spoke "You only get one warning. One more wrong move and your life is forfeit."

"You say you are merging us into the Dragon guard? Would I be correct in assuming it is based off the dragonguard that the Blades was originally based from?

"Similar enough that it would be where your mind would draw to I guess," Harry said, turning to address the lore keeper of the Blades. "But unlike the Tsaesci. My Dragon guard was not established to kill dragons…"

Delphine slammed her hand down on the table, "We are made to kill dragons! It's our DUTY!"

"But to protect a select group of Dragons." Harry finished as Mirai brought out a small book.

Within its contents, images and names of very few dragons were inscribed in it. However, a major difference from any other dragon in the Blades registry, was that they were all white compared to the known classifications of dragons.

"Mirai here has a unique blessing amongst any Dragonborn," Started Miraak, knowing at least, Delphine would listen to her, "She can calm and tame dragons with her voice. Unlike our thu'um, her form of tonal architecture is more geared towards pacifying and opening a dragons narrow mind, and if they accept the way of the voice, they lose all their color, becoming white, shedding their ranks and loyalty to Alduin and Akatosh."

"Henceforth this new organization's mission is to protect the white dragons. As they are the tools of my empire." Harry stated flatly.

"And if these enslaved dragons decide to rebel against you? Do they regain their color?"

"Then they die before they have the chance too." Was the only answer Esbern received.

"How will you know if they are planning to betray you though? Do you have a way to know their thoughts?" Esbern questioned a curious note in his voice.

"Do not underestimate the foresight of the Dragonblood loremaster," Harry warned ominously.

Delphine gave a snort of disbelief.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Delphine, who suddenly had problems breathing as she felt her airways being compressed, almost as if she was being strangled.

"Be careful not to choke on your own disbelief, Grandmaster."

Delphine felt the invisible hand go away and took rapid breaths trying to regain the air. She glared at Harry, hate visible in her eyes, but she held her tongue. For now anyway.

"Because of The White Gold concordat, the Thalmor more than likely know about this place, and with the civil war raging. I am moving the Dragon Guard over to a very special… location so to speak, so don't do anything that will make me kill you. Oh, and Delphine. If you harm my right-hand man, I will end your life. And from now on you also obey Mirai."

All throughout his speech, Delphine's face darkened, "I absolutely refuse to obey that slut of a girl, and why would you ever trust one of those damn elves! You are a fool of a boy and I refuse to listen to you. You don't deserve to be Dragonborn!"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees the instant Delphine finished her speech.

"JYGGALAG, I COMMAND YOU, COME TAKE THIS LIFE AS A SACRIFICE." Harry yelled the entire earth shook, from Morrowind to Hammerfell, and from Solitude, to Allinor in Summerset.

Grey crystals began to sprout from the ground, and soon at the order side of the table, a throne-like chair made of the same crystals appeared. Sitting there, was the grey prince of order himself. Jyggalag.

"Hadrian, It's been a while since you have last summoned me." The Prince of Order greeted.

"Indeed it has." Harry answered.

The prince turned towards Delphine, who was frozen solid.

"Such insolence, such arrogance, yet so much ignorance and disorder. I am sorry nephew. But I must reject this offering." Jyggalag stated before disappearing leaving only the gem-like obelisk as evidence of his presence.

Delphine thinking she was in the clear let out a snort.

Suddenly the grey throne changed color starting to fill it creating a viable rainbow and butterflies appeared in a swirl before disappearing revealing the mad god Sheogorath.

"Sheogorath." Harry greeted the god "What brings you to this meeting? I don't recall inviting you here."

"Bored bored bored, that's all dear ol Jamsie says these days, demands I find him a new toy! Demands! Me! If he wasn't my favorite subject I would have ripped out his skull and used it as a bowling ball," Sheogorath grumbles.

Harry narrowed his eyes further at the ramblings of the loon. "Do you mind, we got company… and someone just shat themselves."

Sheogorath shrugged, "That would be the completely average looking man. What is a boring mortal like him doing around here anyways? I do so hope you are least using him for something interesting. Like, skip rope! Fresh intestines are just the best way to play~"

John, poor poor John ended up fainting from the graphic description coming from the sovereign ruler of the Asylums.

Harry crinkled his nose as he turned to Miraak, "When we burn this temple… leave him here."

Miraak nodded along, however, Mirai slapped the back of his head and shook her head in a negative.

"Ugh, that female over there reeks of arrogance, like we're talking Mehrunes level arrogance. Just makes me want to rip out her tongue and shove it down her throat."

Delphine paled, 'Oh fuck.'

"That is Delphine… former Grandmaster of the blades, and awaiting death." Harry said with disgust in his voice. "I intended to cut her into pieces and feed them to my dragons… but I promised them good food. Not trash."

"As if I'd let you feed them such unhealthiness!" Miraak exclaimed, "Have more respect for the Dov."

Sheogorath grinned widely, sharp-pointed teeth glistening, "Well… your dear old father has been bored, perhaps you ought to send him a gift."

Harry's own sinister eyes flashed red for a moment as his wicked grinned came thru "Indeed I should. I've missed like what? 12 birthdays? Make sure he gets it… express."

"Not a problem," Sheogorath stated, his eyes currently yellow with slits as he stood up from the rainbow throne and stalked over to the petrified Delphine. A second later she started running trying to get away, Sheogorath laughed and teleported in front of her. "You're not escaping that easily mortal."

With that, he and Delphine disappeared in a swirl of snakes that hissed angrily before everything that showed the daedric prince's presence disappeared. Everything but the rainbow throne.

Esbern shuddered, his face wide with horror as he gazed at the spot Delphine had just been.

Harry's monotone voice shook Esbern from his shock as he realized the boy was no longer in his seat but walking towards the exit "Delphine has disrespected me for the last time… Grandmaster Esbern, see to it that this temple is burned to the ground by the time I return to finish the remainder of the Forsworn off."

"Y-yes sir," Esbern answered nervously, before looking around the stone temple… how was he supposed to burn a stone temple?

**4th of Mid Year 4E 201**

Someone clad in full-body black leather armor sneaked through the woods towards a specific location, thanks to the illusion spell they were completely impossible to detect by eye and their expert movement made sure that there was no sound either.

He approached an ebony hair boy who had his back towards him as the boy laid his back on a stone.

He slid his sword and approached carefully for an overhead strike.

However, the figure was startled by the boy saying, "You are dead."

The figure stopped and looked to where one of the boy's hand rested.

Had he gotten any closer he would have stabbed himself into a beautiful silver sword, staining the blade with his own blood.

The nightingale stops and stood up from his crouching canceling out the invisibility spell.

"So, you are as good as the Lady thought you were. Impressive."

"I was trained for all eventualities by 2 gods, one who conquered all of Tamriel. It would be foolish of me not to expect assassins or other agents of the shadow such as yourself." The boy said.

"I have what you asked for." The agent of Nocturnal spoke.

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he took the scroll.

"Interesting, the stars seem to be aligning in my favor then." Harry said as he finished reading the scroll.

"Lady Nocturnal likes you well enough, you provide enough entertainment for her or at least you will soon anyways. What is it that you require of the Nightingales next?"

"I will need someone to train members of my organization in espionage, subterfuge, and sabotage, all of which I'm well aware are things that nightingales specialize in." The stormcrown said as he paid the man their fee.

"Hm, how well trained do you want them?"

"Should I order a hit on Allinor, and want to topple the dominion, I want them to have a 100 percent success rate." Harry stated with a tone full of nonsense.

"Easy enough I suppose. How many are we talking about?"

Harry handed him a list.

"That's quite a few you got there." The nightingale said.

Harry shrugged.

"You have former blades, Penitus Oculatus, and Imperial intelligence members in there. Miraak has been quite… successful in her recruitment scheme." Harry said, "There are even a few thalmor agents in there."

Although hidden by the mask, Harry could feel the grin coming off of the master thief.

The man cast the invisibility spell on himself, before quickly leaving the area leaving Harry by himself once more.

"Hn." Harry grunted to himself as he too began to depart. Taking the slow way back to Markarth


	15. Alduin Rising! Return if the Dovah

**Diego-Sama still does not own TES or HP sadly :(**

* * *

**17th of Last seed 4E 201**

"Huh, who would have guessed that you would come straight for me?" Harry said as he stared at the Black Dragon.

Alduin, Bane of Kings, the ancient shadow was now unbound. Free from his imprisonment, however the great black dragon before seeking out a city to destroy had come straight to him.

"Zu'u bo wah piraan zek dii suleyk, voth hi tir do ven Zu'u fen vokrii dii thur." Alduin said menacingly, his physical aspect being much larger and intimidating that his phantom.

However, Harry wasn't intimidated, instead, he challenged the wyvern "Come and take it, bitch." As he raised his newest acquisition: Spellbreaker.

Alduin opened his maw and shouted fire at Harry, only for the fire to dissolve upon hitting the ancient dwemer shield, to cause no harm upon the boy.

Harry closed his eyes as he inhales, the sky began to darken with clouds and the ground vibrated and when he opened his eyes harry let out his shout, a frost based breath attack which alduin was too late to avoid.

The mighty dragon attempted to take flight, but his wings were frozen solid, and he was simply too cold to move.

"Looks like I'll get to slay the mighty Alduin before the world knows you are free." Harry stated arrogantly. But before he could do anything else, Harry was suddenly hit by a force that sent him flying, as Alduin bathed in a fire that fell from the Sky. Freeing him from his ice prison.

The Dragon took flight, but before he left Alduin said: " Zu'u Los Al-Du-In, diistkiin do Bormah. Ahrk dii viilut wah rel lost nunon kosaan gevahzen vahzah. Nuz nid uful, das Zu'u fen velaaz ko sil do hin compatriots ko sovngarde ahrk Zu'u fen daal wah du hin sil."

Harry watched as he stood up as Alduin left.

"Huh, Someone will pay for this day." Harry said

And indeed someone would, the capital of Falkreath hold, Falkreath had been burned to the ground and talks of a black dragon were making their way across Skyrim a few days later.

Harry was currently sitting on a seat by the fire at the Bannered Mare as he ate some bread when a guard came up to him.

"Would you please come with me." The guard asked the boy nicely enough.

"May I know why?" Harry asked.

The guard shrugged his shoulders "The Jarl said it had something to do with the events that happened almost a year ago, on the 30th of Sun's Dusk."

Harry's mind turned back to the very first dragon he slew, right here in this city… of course, people would remember he was Dragonborn, and if word got he was here in this city, plus the Dragons recent resurgence.

Harry stood up and walked at a fast pace towards Dragonsreach.

"My lord, I have brought the boy as you asked." The guard told the jarl as they approached.

Balgruuf turned to look at the Guard and at the boy. Upon confirming his suspicion the jarl gave himself a nod and said, "So, it was you that was here a year ago."

"Jarl Balgruuf" Harry greeted with a respectful bow. "I assume you requested my presence because of the sightings of Dragons."

"Indeed I have, normally I wouldn't request the presence of a… child. But with the talk of dragons, I'm not taking a chance with my city. Plus, I tried to contact your… friend but he seems to have gone missing."

"Missing indeed." Harry answered.

Just as the Jarl was about to speak the doors of dragonsreach burst open as a guard came in running through.

"My jarl… huff… dragon…huff...watchtower… huff."

"Calm down and take a breath." The jarl told the tired guard. "Now! Explain what happened."

The guard took a couple of deep breaths before explaining. "There was a Dragon circling over the watchtower my lord. It was faster than anything I have seen before. When I made a run for it I thought it would come after me for sure."

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." Balgruuf dismissed the guard before turning to his housecarl, "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

Irileth affirmed her orders before going towards the staircase that led to the barracks, presumably to follow the given set of instructions.

The older nord then turned to Harry

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon. We know you have already slain a dragon before, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here."

Harry nods "Yes my lord."

About an hour later, Harry along Irileth and her platoon of guards were standing a few meters away from the tower. It was mostly destroyed and a fiery mess except for the lone tower that still stood.

Harry and Irileth quickly approached the guard tower.

One of the guards hiding in the guard tower, who was obviously in panic; Told them about 2 other guards being offed by a dragon.

Suddenly from over the mountain, a loud screech echoed through reaching the mountains.

From over the mountain, a dark bronze dragon was seen flying towards the tower at a high speed.

Harry shook his head as the men either began to break form or hide within the standing structure.

As the dragon approached Harry ran head-on towards it, drawing in a huge breath as he filled himself with the meaning of a certain set of words.

The guards screamed for the boy to seek cover. To hide from the infernal fires that came from the dragon's maw, only to be silenced by Irileth. The Dunmer woman, interested in the rumors she had heard from the boy watched him as he stood fearlessly, Shield in one hand sword in the other.

"Fus Ro DAH."

The Shout that originated from the boy's mouth struck the dragon true intercepting the dragon in its flight path. The Dragon tumbled from the air as it crashed into the ground, barely missing the watchtower by a few feet.

The wyvern's wings were broken from both shout and impact so it couldn't lift off.

The guards watched with trepidation as the dragon began to turn around using its two legs and whatever portion of the wing it could use to support itself.

The dragon opens its jaws shouting fire breath at Harry. Only for the boy to raise his shield, Spellbreaker to dissolve the flames harmlessly as he approached the dragon, before stabbing upwards through the mouth to the brain.

The terrifying lizard was dead before it could do much damage.

Suddenly, the corpse of the Dragon lit into flames revealing nothing but skeletal remains as blue and yellowish lights erupted from its body and began to surround the Stormcrown.

One of the guards spoke in awe "Y… you are Talos."

"I am Stormcrown, not the god you worship." Said harry silently as he began to turn towards the guards "I am Harry Stormcrown of Atmora, born of the goddess kyne. But do not confuse me with Tiber Septim, I may be Dragonborn. But I am not born from the great dragon. Remember this." And the boy began to walk away, walk away towards his sanctum up in the throat of the world.

**22nd of Last Seed 4E 201**

"So you're telling that Akatosh came to you in your dreams and told you to head to Solstheim… to break Nibeney out of Apocrypha? Plane of oblivion belonging to Hermaus Mora? Absolutely not!" Harry yelled lividly at Miraak with little regard for the consequences.

The firstborn dovahkiin snarled in response "Why the hell not?! If we break him out of there that is potentially one foe less that we would have to worry about! You know, someone who can stand toe to toe with us plus whatever enhancements Mora empowers him with!."

Harry looked upon Miraak, who for some reason seemed passionate about breaking the foolish man out of his current prison. Knowing she would leave anyway he sighs and says "I'll be going with you. God knows you'll need the help."

Miraak scuffs but says nothing as she watches the boy pick up his equipment. From the other side of the meeting area, Mirai sat silently watching the whole ordeal, deciding to simply observe the whole ordeal.

"Mirai, I have a task for you." Harry called out from across the room towards the Breton mage.

"Yes, my love?"

"I recently was made of the location of an elder scroll. The ruins of the Dwemer Tower of Mzark, take this key to the great lift, it is the easiest way there." The stormcrown explained to Mirai as he tossed a gold key towards her.

"Got it, anything else I should know?" Mirai asked.

Harry did a double-take before rummaging through his desk for a specific scroll and handed it to her as well as he continued from his previous explanation, "Take this map and this cube, it should help you have an easier time accessing the room where the Elder Scroll is tucked away."

After saying his farewell to Mirai, Harry, along with Miraak made their way to the courtyard, as the Stormcrown called upon Hinddood to take both him and Miraak across the seas, to Solstheim.


	16. End

**Diego-sama doesn't own Harry Potter or TES.**

**join my discord: DbVVh6Y**

* * *

Walking through a platform floating barely a few inches over the black ink sea of Apocrypha were 2 people, one brunet woman, and an ebony hair boy. Currently, the platform they were walking on was being blocked by a lurker. Luckily for Lady Miraak, Harry had a lot of pent up frustration thus far and charged ahead to the grotesque creature without question, chopping its leg up.

"Damn it woman aren't you sure we aren't lost?" Harry questioned Miraak in a seriously annoyed voice as he cut down another lurker that appeared out of nowhere.

"I am perfectly aware of where I am thank you very much." Miraak bit back with as much haught as he was annoyed.

The stormcrown boy huffed in annoyance as they continued walking through the venomous atmosphere of Apocrypha. suddenly a tentacle rose out of the ink-black liquid the realm seemed to be drowned in and attempted to whip the boy if only to be sliced into pieces.

"Miraak, we better be close" harry demanded, the level of annoyance in his voice rising.

The brunette woman gave him a sly smile "the Itty bitty baby can't handle A little whipping."

The boy growled at her taunt but soon stopped as they came across a large structure.

The two looked at each other and took out their swords as they pushed open the large double doors of the structure only to come on a labyrinth of stairs.

"I can feel Nibenay," Harry said momentarily. "He is on the top floor.

With Mirai.

"The consequences of loving that idiot." The blond Breton mused as she sent a blizzard spell killing one of the vile falmeri creatures.

Another one popped up in its place but was quickly taken care of by an ice spike. Having cleared the room, she continued towards where the map pointed to her, and after several minutes of walking through empty rooms, she had finally arrived through her destination.

The majority of the space in the room had been taken up by a very large sphere looking around she managed to find a ramp, and walking on it she eventually came to stand on a crystal platform that covered the top part of the sphere, continuing walking towards the top of the platform she eventually found the control cube that operated the complex viewing lens the dwemer left behind.

She took out the cube harry had left her and inserted it on the pedestal.

'How he got all this I'll never know.' She pondered to herself as she watched the control unit come to life.

"Couldn't he have given me the answer to this too?" Mirai questioned allowed as she was forced now to figure out the small puzzle.

It wasn't that hard as she quickly learned. Pressing the button each pedestal twice until the other light up. A giant arm mechanism moved to deliver a case containing the Elder Scroll to a reasonably high. After retrieving it, Mirai left the scene right back through where she came from having attained what she needed.

At the Summit of Apocrypha

All daedric princes had their own strengths and Hermaeus Mora's strength was knowledge, forbidden knowledge. This tended to make him arrogant, as he believed even those who left him would eventually return to him. After all, knowledge was power. And now, Miraak was once more in his realm. Along with her, his long sought after price. A Stormcrown. A Meshing of The Divine Trinity, who had the Mind of Jyggalag. The Soul and blood of a dragon, the body of a divine mortal, and the heart of Lorkhan. A being that embodied order and chaos, a being of Absolute certainty. And one with no morals that hindered his task. And a being of incorruptible resilience.

He wanted the Stormcrown, so when the boy came to rip his enslaved Dragonborn, he proposed a challenge.

"You, boy, versus my Dragonborn… should you win. I will let you leave my realm. With the Dragonborn of prophecy along with you. Should I win, you and Miraak will submit yourselves to my will…"

"No way Hermaeus." Miraak protested, only to be stopped by harry as he stepped forward

"I'll fight, but only if you swear… On your very divinity, that you will let us go when I win."

The wretched abyss narrowed all its eyes on the boy. "Deal"

Almost immediately, an explosion of black ink and there was Aragorn Nibenay. He took no second to hesitate as he opened up the battle by shouting unrelenting force upon his foe.

Harry was sent flying immediately with a force he did not expect the nibenay to have, even force a daedrafied powerup.

"Alright, I'll give it to you. You have gotten stronger, but I'm still better than you. Fus Ro Dah."

In turn, shouting Unrelenting force, Harry sent Aragorn sprawling, giving him time to unsheath his sword and shield. Allowing himself to be better prepared for the battle ahead.

From the sides, Miraak watched Aragorn prepare a wide-area spell. So she screamed to warn the young stormcrown of the issue.

For his part, Harry was forced to run away from the area of effect. Forcing him to discard his weapon and shield as his hands were enveloped by the bright yellowish aura of restoration magick. Another wide-area spell, a flame bomb forced him to envelop himself in a circular grand ward, that surrounded him all 360 degrees. The spell lasted just long enough to withstand the merciless assault from the fire, but harry quickly had to succeed it with a greater ward stopping Aragorn's fire breath shout.

Harry gathered his two hands near his navel, 4 inches away from him as he gathered his Magicka into a ball between his hands, a green gas began to form at the center of the two hands condensing it into a ball, for a second harry had to tilt his head left to avoid a small fireball. He brought his hands towards his chest and began to expand the gas before it reached the size of watermelon before he looked with narrowed eyes to Aragorn and firing of the spell.

Aragorn attempted to dodge, or so he believed, the ball expanded to epic proportions before losing its shape and destabilizing, releasing its gasses to the area Aragorn was standing on.

The Nibenay was forced on his knees as he began to cough and whizz. Miraak, stepped up next to harry and asked him: "W-What was that?"

"A destruction spell. A true destruction spell." Harry stated as he moved to pick up his discarded weapon and shield. As the cloud of gas began to dissipate the stormcrown walked up to Aragorn. Drawing in breath Harry shouted a string of words, "Kren Dur Paazigran."

A golden hue left his mouth as it struck the Burma raised nord. Who after a few seconds began to vomit an inky black substance

"Kren Dur." Harry shouted again, watching the older man continue to puke those gross substances.

"So, let me get this straight, You two decided to break into the realm of Hermaeus Mora, just to break me out, free me just so I could kill Alduin?"

Aragorn asked in disbelief.

Harry snorts, "Don't consider yourself so Important. I could have slain Alduin myself. But that damned Dragon was saved by the head honcho himself."

Miraak, in turn, turned a questioning eye, raised eyebrow and mouth opened in an 'oh?' Expression.

"Akatosh, despite his depiction under the alessian pantheon, was never quite fond of the mortal realm. The only reason I can even think of why he intervened in the events of the Oblivion crisis was to ensure the continuation of his prophecy." Harry explained, pausing for a minute as he took a deep breath."There is an Elder Scroll I had Mirai recover, its in the chest in the entrance of my sanctum at High Hrothgar.use it to learn Dragonrend, and defeat alduin. I have other matters to attend to."

The other two looked at each other before sighing themselves.

"One more thing, it is doubtful you will defeat Alduin in the mortal plane. Miraak, ill allow you to call upon Hinddood this once. He will take you two where Alduin will retreat too."

Miraak was surprised hearing the stormcrown allow her to use The great Dragon as a mount. Considering Harry didn't let anyone else come near Hinddood.

Later, Harry was laying down in his bed when he finally felt it. The first vision in the elder scroll hath come true.

**"Is it time yet?" The eternally youthful woman aske****d from her prison. The man, standing over 6'6 who sat on a throne with his eyes close shook his head. "Patience my dear, it is only the first plague."**

**The woman moaned in disappointment, having been over a thousand years since she had been let out. "Oh when, when will you allow me to satisfy my hunger? Every day it grows, it drives me** **nuts."**

**Green eyes meet grey, as the male voice spoke "Soon my dear Miraak, soon you will be allowed to feast on the world. Soon shall I begin the last march. Soon the world will end."**

Emerald green eyes snapped open when he felt a disturbance come from the throat of the world, recalling a certain feeling. He pooled his magic, and then he was no longer there.

* * *

translations

Kren Dur Paazigran

shatter curse influence.


	17. Windhelm

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains pure arbitrary insanity and immersive breaking events, that shouldn't be considered cannon in this story. Special Thanks to TheDeadGirlRisen for helping me along with this... thing.**

* * *

**11th of Hearthfire**

10 days after the World Eater had been slain, Harry Stormcrown was finally prepared to do what he wanted to truly set out to do. He could barely contain his hunger anymore, it was time to lay claim to Tamriel. But first, everything would start within the very province he was standing on, Skyrim.

The current civil war that plagued the land was possibly the best bet he had to his claim of High King.

Ulfric Stormcloak was an idiot and power-hungry man. His plans were short-sighted and didn't account for the long term and consequential future of Skyrim.

General Tullius, on the other hand, was both a competent commander and an excellent Military leader. With no reinforcement and outnumbered he had managed to hold out against the stormcloaks via local recruitment with no back up from cyrodiil

Harry knew he simply couldn't up and take Skyrim from the empire's hand. Thankfully, thanks to the nightingale, he knew if anything that the empire wasn't going to be alive for much longer. The elves in Alinor would make sure of that. Instead, he looked towards the Stormcloak rebellion.

From what he knew, Ulfric Stormcloak was a man very devoted to Talos. Therefore anyone who would take the name stormcrown and snob the name of the great general would be an offense in the Jarl's eyes. He was also very emotionally driven and had a loose temper, plus his penchant for racist biases was very divisive amongst the educated kind. So, he knew what he had to do. He would take Western Skyrim first, and then force the Empire to recognize his claim over the province, that he knew lay within his mother's hand.

With his mind made up, he stood up from where he was currently laying down. Next to Mirai, the sleeping Breton teen, disturbed by the movement, opened her eyes and asked: "Where are you going?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now stay here in Markarth, it'll be safer for you that way." He answered her.

Mirai, alarmed by his words, raised a sleepy and groggy head and demanded him to answer "What will you do?!"

Harry took a second to look at Mirai before he turned away "I am going to my destiny."

A few hours later, rather than going straight to Windhelm the Stormcrown rode his horse initially, to pick up Esbern and a few Dragon Guard members to go along with him but on his way a courier stopped him, a letter from the court of Solitude summoning him.

**[Harry Stormcrown**

**Over the last year, we've had some disturbing information come to light regarding the events at Wolfskull Cave and the summoning and binding ritual you interrupted there.**

**Given your involvement with that event, I'm asking you to return to Solitude to help us once more. I'm wary of putting all the details in print, please come see me at the Blue Palace.**

**Sincerely,**

**Falk Firebeard]**

After reading the letter Harry sped up his horse towards the vale and after navigating his way towards the wayshrine, he finally appeared on the balcony of the long-abandoned Citadel of Auri-El, though it no longer looked abandoned, instead now, through the vale along another construction project was coming along just fine as it was being rebuilt. Miraak's bend will shout had come in very handy, using it to bend the will of bothersome bandits through Skyrim as they now carried through the building of his future castle. Not a grand affair luxury wise. But it would be a practical fortress of great strength.

"Sir, welcome back." Esbern greeted, as he was sitting near the entrance of this particular wayshrine reading a book.

"Esbern where are the dragons?"

The Grand Master of the Dragon guard pointed over to some of the western mountains never looking up from the "You are going to have to call them in. They are making their spots over in the mountain tops."

"Hm, very well then." Harry acknowledges

"Hind-do-od"

For almost a minute, nothing happened. But soon a magnificent roar and a white-gold dragon emerged from the mountains and made his way towards the platform, landing where the balcony once stood.

"Drem Yol Lok Terag. How may I serve today?" The dragon greeted.

"We need to go towards solitude, then, we head towards Windhelm," Harry said, before he mounted, he turned towards esbern. "I want at least 40 Dragon Guard members to be ready near Windhelm by the time I am done with solitude."

Esbern lifted his head "I have already done so sir, with Alduin's defeat I have assumed you intend to take control and stationed members near both Solitude and Windhelm."

Harry smirked as he mounted his dragon and gave one last look to the old man "You have come a long way Esbern."

Court of Solitude, the Blue Palace.

"There was naught but a few draugr and Vampires near where the collapse took place," Harry told the steward of solitude.

"Really? It's a relief that it was something as simple, jarl elisif was in adamant disagreement in bringing a child into danger… even one of your particular talents." Falk answered.

"Boy, come here Jarl elisif wants to meet you." The court wizard said as she approached from behind the steward.

Harry turned his attention to said woman stepping up to meet the widow of Torygg.

"Jarl Elisif." Harry greeted.

"It's you, you were here shortly before my husband was… murdered." The woman murmured.

"Indeed he did, it's twice now he saved this city and this hold." The steward mentioned.

"Well then. In my right as jarl, I name you Thane of Solitude. It's the highest award that's within my power to grant." Elisif awarded.

Sybil raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he a little young?"

"Young he maybe, but his almost an adult in the eyes of the nords." The steward said behind the boy still.

Harry bowed his head, "this is an honor Jarl Elisif."

An hour later, Harry was overflying Windhelm. The dragon Hinddood was attracting the attention of the people as it overflew the city. Suddenly, leaving the Palace of the kings was Ulfric Stormcloak making his way to the center of the town. Foolish man.

"Hinddood, land me near the entrance bridge. The time has come." Harry spoke to the Dragon.

The white-gold creature gave the city one more swoop before it came to land near the specified spot. After unmounting. Harry began his trek through the beginning of the bridge.

On the other side, stood Ulfric Stormcloak surrounded by his generals.

"It's just a boy, my jarl." One of the generals stated.

Galmar Stonefist spoke gruffly "Do not let his looks deceive you. He matches the description those spies gave us. Clad in Heavy armor made of mainly chainmail and plates. With a blue over-shirt as his banner, a white tree, and star depicted in the middle. Harry Stormcrown he claims to be."

The jarl remained silent as he began to walk towards the center of the bridge that connected to the main gate of his city. Though not a master of the voice, he could still feel the minute gathering of the storms over the boy, the wind he wore.

Ulfric knew what it meant, a challenger to his claim of the high king.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. No matter the outcome. Listen to what I am going to say. Today will be a change that will decide the fate of Tamriel as a whole. No matter what happens, I will see you all in Sovngarde."

The generals looked at Ulfric, some beginning to protest as he began to walk to greet the new guest, only to be stopped by Galmar.

"Stop, the sons of Skyrim will battle now. Honor the ancient ways."

As Ulfric and Harry walked closer to each other, the two began to discard their weapons to the side. Harry, threw spell breaker to the side and kissed Anduril in its crossguard before setting it next to the shield.

Ulfric himself threw his two axes to the side. Finally, the two came to stop 10 feet from each other.

"Harry Stormcrown, of atmora I presume?" The jarl asked.

"That I am. Ulfric Stormcloak, a long descendant of the line of Jurgen Windcaller, the calm before the storm." Harry greeted in turn.

"So, you have come to challenge me."

It was a statement.

"My mother has had enough of the long ignorance of the nords," Harry stated. "We will do this in the traditional way of the Tongues. As Master, I will taste your thu'um first."

The generals watched what happened next with bated breath. The thu'um that shouted King Torygg apart, failed. Harry Stormcrown swallowed the thu'um of Ulfric as if it was mead. Before in turn, using his own thu'um on the jarl, and shouting him apart. A fitting fate for Ulfric, Killer of his king.

Harry looked at the downed form of his opponents solemnly. A clapping sound rang around the clearing. "Bravo! Very good! All hail our new High King!" Out of nowhere it started to rain down lollipops.

Suddenly, from his position on a wall, Sheo had to duck his head as a bolt of green light passed over his head.

"Have some respect for the dead." Harry's eyes bleed grey, as he stood, pointing wabbajack 2.0 in the general direction of the mad god.

"Naaaaah~" Sheogorath stated sticking his tongue out. "You're being so mean~ Using my own spell against me," Sheogorath continued with a pout.

Ignoring the mad god briefly, Harry turned to the generals. "Get me a small ship, firewood, and oil. We will give him the traditional burial of the tongues of Atmora."

"He used to rule this land, Armies would follow him when he gave a shout, now on this cold day, he lays down, dead as the mice that were prey~" Sheogorath sang out from his perch on the wall.

Galmar stepped up forward. "That we will boy, that we will."

One by one the generals stepped up to the fallen jarl to pay their respects.

The people of windhelm gathered at the docs to watch the burning ship sail north to the frigid lands. Once the ship was off view, Galmar gathered the attention of the people.

"As you know, Ulfric Stormcloak, a once-proud nord was defeated this afternoon by trial in the old ways. I present to you, Harry Stormcrown. The true High King."

The following day.

Birds were chirping, wolves were howling in the distance. The sun was shining and a rainbow sparkled. Today was a truly beautiful day. Only one thing could make it better.

"Cheese!"

… If the mad god would just go away.

Harry sighs as the mad god hugs the long table which made up the hall of his new palace. It was early morning and Harry was prepared to eat breakfast before attending his new duties.

"Morgana. Why did you have to be here this early?"

"You need to loosen up~ Learn to chill and have some fun~"

Sheo says, just as harry's attendant enters the room.

"Sir, the generals have already sent out messages to the field officers. The allied jarls will be ready to meet 4 days from… now..." The man pauses looking at the mad god put away insane amounts of cheese in one bite.

"Oh! Eyeballs! I forgot something, be back in half a click Harry dear!" Sheo said disappearing in a poof of chocolate chips.

Harry sneakily uses magick to levitate a few towards his plate and devour them before the mad god returns.

The mad god returned in a flash of lightning, with someone else standing next to him. This man was strange-looking, with white hair sticking up and a headband of some sort going down over his eye. He didn't even look like he was paying attention as he stared at an orange book in his hands.

"Harry, dear~ Look who I brought over," Sheo said grinning as he poked the white-haired man, earning a one-eyed glare as the man put his book down.

"Maa maa, may I ask why you decided to kidnap me?"

Harry, who was mid-bite into his cookie, stopped. "A complete and utter stranger?"

"Yep~ But he's also insanely awesome! His name is Kakashi Hatake or Copy Nin Kakashi. I figured you might think him useful to train your army." Sheogorath turned to Kakashi, "And Kakashi, meet High King Harry~!"

Kakashi gave a slow confused blink, "eh?"

"I already have the favor of Nocturnal." Harry stated offhandedly.

"You should at least see his skills first. He doesn't use Magicka the same way Narnians do."

Harry blinks… looking at Kakashi.

"Why exactly would he train my soldiers? Are there any new tactics he has? My army already incorporates Red Guard, Khajiiti and bosmer, akaviri and ancient nord ones, plus dragons… what else could I possibly need?

"Your own group of assassins to prepare against the Morag Tong?" Sheogorath spoke over Kakashi who was trying to say something.

"hm, they wouldn't dare… Kakashi? You got something to say?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Ah, as much as I'm sure I would find it interesting, I got my cute little genin to train. Which this person stole me from. I would love to get back to them now please."

"Hn might as well return him." Harry states.

Kakashi blinks, "You remind me of one of my little adorable students… the dark and broody one at that."

Harry looks at Kakashi for a second, before he starts to brood over what the man said.

In the next moment, Sheogorath was gone with Kakashi. This time in a swirl of water which soaked the remaining cookies that were on the ground.

"I'll get him when he returns."

After a couple of minutes and the mad god not showing up, Harry was starting to think that Sheogorath had buggered off for the day.

Another minute after that and a giant triple layer chocolate cake appeared. With Sheogorath standing on top holding onto a girl that looked a few years younger than Harry. She had short curly black hair, with green eyes.

"Sheo, what now? Im busy." Harry said looking down from the document he had acquired while he had relaxed back into his position. Until his eyes came to stop on the girl. "Why did you kidnap a child this time?"

"I kidnapped your sister! And she seemed perfectly willing to get out of potions class~!"

The girl nodded smiling, "My dad told me if I needed something chaotic or random to happen to prey to Sheogorath! So I did and was whisked away from the boring class."

Harry slammed his head into the table. "Let me guess. My birth father is the duke of mania."

"Dementia."

Harry did his best not to imitate a fish as he looked at the mad god…

Sheogorath, on the other hand, was giving a shit-eating grin, filled with razor-sharp teeth.

"Please don't tell me my birth mother is insane enough to have ended up in your court." Harry prayed to Kyne. Who was kind enough to answer a negative.

"Anyways, this is your sister Ivy-Rose Potter Black. Ivy, this is your elder brother, Hadrian James Potter Stormcrown."

"Hadrian J. Stormcrown actually. The J in my name stands for Jyggalag." Harry stated factually.

"Not on your birth certificate," Sheogorath retorted, holding up said paper. Which was in a picture frame.

Harry quirked an eyebrow… "It just says Harry James Potter, and that's my death certificate. Hadrian was the modification given to me by my uncle." Turning to the girl, who was still looking at him with curiosity, he asked "My birth sister huh? I guess that would make her, the princess of Skyrim."

The girl blinks, "Princess?"

Sheogorath nodded, "Yep, your brother is one bonafide King! The High King! And you're father is the Duke of Dementia, which is a high honor in my realm."

"She'll be the Princess of Tamriel by the time I'm done with my conquest" Harry grumbles. "But I'm not the High King yet, not even the Jarl of this city technically, first I have to force the Empire to recognize my claim to this land."

Sheogorath just waved a hand, "Meh, Yesterday, Tomorrow, it's all the same. I've seen it happen, and I've seen it end."

At that moment a currier burst through the door.

"My lord, Solitude has responded"

Harry took the scroll in hand.

**[Although the Empire gives you props in dealing with the traitor, so long as Windhelm remains in open rebellion we won't communicate or allow the kingdom of Skyrim to fall to the hand of delusional people. The empire shall continue to back Elisif the Fair in her claim for High Queen of Skyrim.**

**General Tullius, Military Governor.]**

Harry after reading the scroll tosses it to the side. Where it lit on fire. He, in turn, retrieves a replica of his sword, which he had forged the day before and gives it to the currier.

"Make sure this message makes it to Whiterun and Solitude. If the Empire doesn't back down, I am afraid the blue palace shall have a… Tragic ending." Harry states, malice forming in his voice.

"Anyways I think I will be taking your sister to visit Jamsie~ I'll visit you later Harry dear~," Sheogorath said disappearing in a pile of whip cream which landed right on top of the giant cake the mad god had left earlier.

The War for the Reunification Skyrim taking a steeper turn.


	18. Whiterun

**This chapter was a collaborative effort between TheDeadGirlRisen and Pelinal WhiteStrake**.

**Neither Pelinal nor Crazy up there own either Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls. If we did we would probably be fighting for majority ownership.**

**ps: Pelinal winning is not guaranteed. :'(**

**onto the story.**

* * *

Harry stood at the head of the Stormcloak troops from within their camp in Whiterun hold, facing the men and women.

"Today, we will break the Illusion of the empire. We will teach them what it means to fight like a Nord. They will know fear, they will know cowardice. But most importantly, they will be forced to respect us."

The soldiers cheered at his words. Raising his hands to quiet them down, Harry spoke again.

"I will not lie to you. Despite our personal strength as a nation, I believe our enemies in the south. The Thalmor are too much of a threat for us to stand on our own for the time being."

The Lord of Storms stopped to look at every single soldier.

"For the time being, we will force the Empire to allow us more freedom and independence. We will in turn play by their rules. But make no mistake, as soon as we have enough strength. We will break off, and build our own empire. With our own rules and costumes. Soon. But for now, we march on to our brothers on the other side. And force them to accept our offer of peace. For Skyrim!"

"For Skyrim!" The soldiers cheered on.

For the next 30 minutes, the soldiers organized into their groups and prepared to cross the bridge, and onto Whiterun.

250 men made up the main Infantry, who would be marching up the main gate if the city.

100 more made up their two flanks. Although only a month had passed, Harry had been able to introduce of the archery lines to the benefits of crossbows. Who would be able to counter the imperials archery line at a more effective rate despite the imperials having the city wall advantage.

However, the main spectacle would be taking place. Harry had his own plans.

He along with 15 other ax men approached one of the side slopes of the city, where the City was closer to ground level.

Harry focused the sharpness of his Thu'um as clouds began to gather.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

The sounds of battle on the other side stopped as his axemen rushed into the city.

The boy himself didn't move as he continued to sharpen and embolden his thu'um. The skies continued to darken as clouds turned from white to black.

"STRUN BAH QO"

Upon hearing the storm call shout, the world froze. Before lighting began to fall from the sky, vaporizing and destroying Imperials with pinpoint precision.

"Galmar, Hadring, Gunmar, on me." The boy called out to some of the axemen as he watched the Stormcloaks break through the city gates. He moved from the market stalls up a set of stairs, passing the temple of Kyne. He would stop there later.

He climbed his way to Dragons Reach cutting down any guard who stood in his way. Finally, reaching the doors he blew them off their hinges with his shout. Everyone who was inside the keep stopped to look at the boy, no one moved as he approached the Jarl. No one aside from Irileth that is.

"Not another step boy!" The Dunmer woman exclaimed pointing her ebony sword at him.

"Kren" the boy whispered and watched her sword shatter.

"It is you. The Dragonborn child, Harry Stormcrown." Balgruuf spoke up, recognizing the boy.

The stormcrown looked at him with an apathetic expression and demanded: "Surrender, and no more needless blood shall be spilled today."

"What of my city?" The jarl asked.

"What of it? You shall continue to rule as jarl if you swear loyalty to me. I am not Ulfric Stormcloak. I know the threat the dominion possesses and how much an independent Skyrim shall suffer. But unlike Elisif, I am the only one with a divine right to rule as High King."

"Divine right?" The jarl demanded, "You don't go making claims like that without having some serious evidence."

The boy only shrugged "I have all the proof. Order the empire to stand down."

"Talos guide me."

Later.

"You must be the famed Legate Rikke," Harry said as he looked down upon the imperial legate who had chosen to remain with her troops rather than flee, and be imprisoned shortly after. "It is great to finally meet a true nord woman.'

"What does a boy like you want with me? Why do you seek to fight the empire?" The legate question.

Harry waved his hands, letting her cuffs fall off her hands as he motioned for the woman to stand.

"Follow me. I will show you. That I am not the enemy."

Rikke Snorts "You aren't an ally either."

"I am not innocent, I can admit that much. But we are people of war. Kyne has looked with great favor upon your bravery and devotion to the land of your birth."

"What would you know of the will of the divines." The woman questioned as they made their way towards the center of the city, where the Jarl had gathered everyone in the city.

"People of Whiterun" Harry spoke up, gathering the attention of everyone in the city. "I am sure, All of you know who I am already so I won't bother with introductions. I stand here upon this city, Whiterun, as the Son of our goddess and creator, Kyne. It was in this very spot before Whiterun was first even an idea, where the first nords were created thousands of years ago when all the lands were united as one. It was in this very land, where Shor gathered his Army, before pushing the ancient Snow elves out of Altmora and claiming it for the race of men, and splitting the lands. So I return here now, by the grace of the great mother, for all you to bear witness. As I call on Kyne, my mother, and creator, to judge me, and deem me worthy to rule this land or strike my down in fair punishment. "

After a moment of silence, a bright halo of bright golden light manifested around the sun. And a single bolt of lightning struck the boy on the head, but instead of killing him. A crown made entirely of pure lighting was in his head. The Gildergreen tree that had been dying, seemed to grow back to life as it sprouted with leaves and flowers.

A woman, dressed in priest robes was the first to do anything as she bowed before the boy. "I have seen with my own eyes. This I believe, the herald of the gods, I believe in you, my king."

One by one, more and more people kneel along with the woman.

After the spectacle, Harry stood at the front gate of Whiterun. He stood in front of the Right-hand man of the military governor, Rikke and handed her a scroll "Bring this message to General Tullius, and tell him he has 2 weeks to respond. Don't let him be hasty in his decision either."

The woman, still speechless from what she saw in the earlier hours nodded silently. Before she mounted a horse and took off towards solitude.

The gate opened to reveal a man decked in ebony armor. He was a tall nord, with blond hair and brown eyes. As he approached the boy he introduced himself.

"I am Horik, Harbinger of the companions. I wanted to meet him who laid claim to the title of High King of Skyrim."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "The companions are said to be the finest mercenary guild of Skyrim."

"That we are." the man answered.

"We will see about that. I have a massive job for your organization then."

Days later; Castle Dour, Solitude.

General Tullius looked at the map. Things weren't looking good for the empire side in the civil war.

Dawnstar, Winterhold and the Rift had defected to the rebel cause as soon as Torygg was killed, and Helgen had defected after a legion simply passed over them in their way to Solitude. Feeling that their initial claims of neutrality had been violated.

What's worst is that the Forsworn had managed to take back Markarth, leaving only Solitude, Morthal, and Whiterun for the empire.

But now this Stormcrown boy had taken Eastern Skyrim, with claims of being the son of a god, and unlike Ulfric, he proved to be a competent commander and a rallying point for imperial and stormcloak aligned nords. Even his own Legate was in doubt herself.

The boy had taken Whiterun and Morthal within only a few days of each other. Showing quite the tactical agility, and his use of the thu'um had put him in a great position to march on Solitude.

"Sigh, Looks like this is the end of the line for us isn't it Rikke." The general lamented.

"Sir, the boy has shown a willingness to keep Skyrim a part of the empire so long as the empire recognizes his claim." The woman spoke.

"What about Elisif? I made her a promise to bring justice for the death of her husband, and your king." The general countered.

The nord woman shook her head "Justice has already been served. If we can end the war in Skyrim peacefully, we should take that approach. After all, we still have the Thalmor to worry about."

Tullius mulls over and extends his hands. Rikke hands him over the scroll.

"Peace talks at High Hrothgar?" The general whispers "He wishes for the Emperor himself to be there. This is either set up or perhaps truly an offer of peace we desperately needed."

Meanwhile, in Markarth, Harry stood over the downed formed of the Forsworn king. They had put his future wife at risk, so he made sure to put a complete end to the forsworn. Starting with the head of the snakes. The supposed king in rags.

Behind him, Mirai entered the keep of the ancient dwemer settlement.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time." She greeted him, noticing the stiff posture he took.

"The empire will be willing to negotiate soon enough. After the companions finish off the last of the Forsworn, I'll have 8 holds under my control. Even without Solitude I'll be elected by a majority vote on the moot." Harry spoke his musings aloud.

Mirai stopped "That's great."

"Of course I will still need my queen by my side."

"And here I thought I was just a bed warmer while you went off galavanting around." The Breton scoffed.

"I may not have brought you along with me lately true. But such innocent eyes should not be forced to witness war."

"Harry, during our first week of knowing each other you killed a man right in front of my eyes. I've seen you kill my father and many others. When the reach men took Markarth I witnessed the execution of an entire clan. I. Am. Not. Innocent."

Harry sighs in disappointment before he begins to talk as he walked away "I apologize then. We will be returning to Windhelm soon. But first, I need to speak to your mother, until I can reliably get rid of the more… plotting Jarls, I am still not of the age of majority, therefore I am susceptible to be married off by whoever becomes Regent in the year and few months till I turn to the appropriate age. Therefore I wish to have us tied in an extended engagement."

Mirai was shocked, to say the least. "E-Engagement?"

"Yes, you and I have known each other for almost a year now. We are almost of age. Why shouldn't we?"

Days later

Harry sat in the throne in the hall of Windhelm bored out of his mind, he was done with his administrative duties for the day, and General Tullius had yet to answer his Invitation to hold peace talks. It had been a few days after he took Markarth, and he was itching for something to happen.

Yet something was nagging at him as a Guard burst through the hall of the palace of the kings "My lord, a mysterious gate-portal thing has opened near our city. I came to tell you as fast as I could."

Interested in the sudden intrusion the boy narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

"Yes my lord." The guard replied as he began to describe the gate. "It looks sort of like three faces, each with a different expression, the angry-looking face has a portal with stairs leading up to it. The other faces are a neutral face and a smiling face."

Closing his eyes Harry sighs, Sheogorath was always up to something ever since the two had met. If it wasn't because the mad one was a god, with his own plain of oblivion. He feared he would have already killed the leader of the shivering isles. Perhaps not, but he had been in a bad mood lately and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Sheogorath today.

Opening his eyes the boy looked down at the guard, "Did anything happen or come out of it?"

The guard trembled as he reached into a pocket and pulled out an envelope that was addressed to him.

_'__Sheogorath finally let me send you this letter that is properly inviting you to come over for dinner, or lunch, or really any meal. My Lord has told me quite a bit about you and I hope that you would be willing to come over and visit._

_With lots of love,_

_James Potter'_

'James Potter, my biological father huh?' Harry thought to himself as he read the letter over again. Before turning to call his House Carl as he addressed the soldier

"You were brave to deliver this message. Alton, give him a few gold coins for his service."

Standing up, he left the confines of the castle as he made his way towards where he sensed the gate. As he approached it and eventually crossed over, he found himself staring at a man with a bald top and greying sides, "Greetings, You have arrived at the Shivering Isles. the realm of Sheogorath, Prince of Madness, Lord of the Never-There. Please be aware that without an invitation your mind is forfeit to my lord." The man stated in a calm tone, yet it also sounded bored.

Harry threw the letter he had received while stating, "I'd like to see him try." Thinking back to the time he was 6 and had to trade the majority of his emotions in order to save his own life.

"Very well then, right this way." The man said turning and walking through a door that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Well, at least you're effective." Harry grumbled.

"It is my duty to be so," The man commented blandly as they walked up the stairs towards a castle that had three short towers with pillars coming out from them. The front of the castle had two doors. The balding man seemed to disappear in that instant.

"Well. Seems like Sheogorath is just looking to mess with me today." The boy said as he looked at the entrance doors, opening the doors to come across the halls of the court of new sheoth.

He looked to see that there was a long rug of two colors leading up to a throne where Sheogorath was lounging and the man who he had met earlier was standing off to the side. "Ah, Harry! Welcome welcome!" Sheogorath started clapping his hands before appearing from his throne to right next to Harry. "My dear old Jamsie has been quite excited to meet you!"

"Morgana, I have been busy, I do not appreciate you causing panic within my people." Harry chastised, eyes turning grey as he stared at the prince.

"I never gave you permission to call me by that name," The mad god responded in his own chastising tone. "If you didn't want me to forcefully get your attention you should have accepted the invitation earlier. Your poor ol' pops has been quite upset that his only son wouldn't want to see him."

"Hn. You're annoying, now where is he?" Harry asked as he looked directly at the mad god in his eyes.

"Waiting for you. Obviously~" Sheogorath said in a sing-song voice as he gestured towards the dementia side of the court.

harry followed along, crossing a small halway before coming onto the court of dementia.

There stood a man with raven-haired locks and brown eyes who was wearing a robe that had a collar of spikes on it and went down to his feet where the spikes there also went up in a gravity-defying way instead of just being on the floor due to their weight. As he got closer he realized the spikes were in fact made of bones.

Harry stood there looking at James… almost an identical clone of himself, only older.

"James Potter?" The stormcrown asked.

"Yep! And you are Harry Potter, or I suppose Harry Stormcrown now," James sniffed, "My baby boy is all grown up and getting a cool name as well!"

"You're a rambling old man."

"I'm not that old… am I?" James said, pulling a mirror out from nowhere and checking for grey hairs.

Harry facepalms as he watches his father check himself for over 5 minutes in the mirror.

Eventually, the old man seemed to come back to himself as he put the mirror away, "Where was I? Oh yeah, I wanted to get to know my wonderful son! Sheo has told me quite a lot of course, and I have been able to take a few minutes from my duties here and there to view your life, but I want to hear it from you yourself."

"What can I say, most of my life was uneventful. It was wake up, train, order a god around. Or at least what I remember of it anyway." Harry stated.

"Well having that old bastard jiggy laggy mess with your head probably doesn't help. Even if he was trying to help cure you."

"Jyggalag knew what he was doing. It was either that or death." Harry stated "I assume there isn't much entertainment living in a land frozen in both ice and time. Not like I miss much, to be honest." The boy then turns to look at his father "Plus, mom wouldn't have brought him in if she didn't trust him. Just because they are siblings doesn't mean she considers him one, just look at the relationship between mother and Azura, With the latter supposed to be her stepdaughter. Yet my mother still profoundly rejects having anything to do with Azura."

"He still ended up messing up your emotions," James stated waving his hand and grumbled, "My poor boy turned into a mini jiggy just because the boring god accidentally messed up. Ah well~ At least the massacres are entertaining enough. Strange I enjoy a good massacre now but hated the death eater raids when I was alive, they were just so picky with their targets…I do believe they are still active actually."

"Tell me about the mortal., Harry stated/asked.

"Ah, Lily~ She is such a lovely woman. Kind and caring, with bright fiery hair and a temper to match. She was brilliant in everything she did."

"You know, she haunts quite a few of my nightmares," Harry stated softly as he deigned it safe enough to take a seat nearby.

"In your nightmares?" James questioned also taking a seat as he listened to Harry.

"Yes, everything is dark and cold. I could hear her screams, and just before I wake up I see her lying almost dead, her person desecrated. Same nightmare really, ever since I read the elder scroll and saw her. Kyne raised me, and for that, she will always be my mother. But Lily Potter was willing to trade her life where many others would run. Hence the scroll protected her from the curse." Harry explained. "What do you think she would think of us now?"

"She would probably call me an idiot," James said with a small chuckle, a goofy smile coming across his face, "But… I don't know… She loves us, but we're not the same as when she knew us, I'm the duke of Dementia and an inside bit insane and homicidal, and you're not really a mortal in the typical sense. I can't tell if her love for us will win or her morals."

"Probably a bit of both." Harry says, "everyone loves Tiber Septim for becoming emperor, but nobody realizes the bloody swath it takes to get there. I've seen what I will do. Would she love a son that brings the world to its knees? Or would she hate him?."

"I don't think there is anything you can do that will stop her from truly loving you. I mean, after all, I love you and I know about the whole massacre of Uriel septim the 5th, and how many elves you slaughter trying to rescue your Breton bride."

Harry stood up. "I ought to go, I got a city to run, but you are always welcome to stop by Windhelm, just make sure you wear regular… Skyrim clothes."

"Alright, I'll make sure to wear weather-appropriate clothes!" James said cheerfully. "But… I do have a gift for you since I missed quite a few birthdays and Christmases…" James informed, clapping his hands and a Seducer walked in holding a chest.

Harry kneels to open it and found books inside,

taking one of them to read Harry was soon engrossed within the book he held in his hands.

"Interesting, I don't know what half the terms here mean, An artillery strike, what's that? Overall it's a good fantasy"

"Fantasy? My son, these books are actually stuff that exists on our original plane of existence."

"Huh… So your military commanders were really incompetent enough to send tens of thousands to their deaths, over a few inches of territory?"

"Yup!" James said nodding as he popped the p. "Really quite useless, but it wasn't dull at least."

"Damn. If I had to lead men into such a war I wouldn't risk many for the few gains." Harry commented off-hand. Quite ironically really considering just who he was.

"Indeed. I do hope your sister has some common sense… I worry sometimes about just how she'll turn out with Sirius raising her… At least he appreciates Sheo, unlike Snivellous."

"Old vendettas?" Harry asked.

Then, one of the Dark Seducers came in with an easily recognizable girl towed behind her.

"My liege, your Daughter has been brought before you."

"Dad!... Hello, there big bro." Ivy-Rose greeted the two individuals.

James stood up from his seat as he started explaining "Ivy, I see you and harry are already acquaintance so I'll get to the point. As I stated earlier, I believe Voldemort's Death Eaters are still active. Working to undermine the roots of the British Ministry of Magic and possibly even Europe, I don't know. Due to the barriers that separate our planes my sight is quite limited. But, this undermining is more dangerous than Voldemort himself. They could take the country, maybe even the continent subtlety and the rest won't even notice it. Due to the very difference in earthen magick compared to Nirnian, it is not as simple to rout them."

"So why is Ivy here then? She is but a mere child." Harry questioned.

"Because I want you to train her. Due to your mothers… infamy, Ivy will be a vulnerability. Earth wizards, especially British ones are arrogant. They won't expect her to come with a blade or nirnian magick. Or anything other than what they teach at all. This will give her any and all the advantages she may need… this will also help you two bond, My two children should know each other and Harry… it's your job as the elder to take care of your little sister." James finished off.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "What about her mother? Doesn't she have places to be? Classes, to attend?"

James shook his head "Just leave that to me."


	19. Roses and Vampires pt 1

**Hello Everyone, Pelinal Whitestrake here, this was a bit of a harder chapter to write as it involves quite a bit of politics. Not really the politics themselves that gave me pause but how to interpret them the most faithful way possible with characters like General Tullius. I didn't just want to do whatever, but rather keep the integration of the 2 factions as seamless as possible, but also be realistic. People who spent any amounts of time spilling each other's blood won't simply become friends overnight, especially not when it comes to civil wars, kinsmen vs kinsmen. Do tell me what you think in the reviews and feel free to suggest.**

**As Always i do not own the Elder Scrolls Series or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Last Time:

James shook his head "Just leave that to me."

Now:

Harry nodded, and promptly afterward, pulling the girl along with him Harry left the shivering Isles together for the time being.

"Soooo… what are you gonna teach me, big bro?" Ivy asked.

"Depending on the situation back in the palace, I could possibly teach you how to harness Tamrielic magic, or maybe start with the history of this world."

The girl narrowed her eyes in a disturbingly similar manner to his own. Before she blew him a raspberry "I hate history!"

"Then you shall be doomed to repeat it" short and concise answer.

Ivy looked at Harry with a playful smile, "So. You're the King? How big is your kingdom?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really High King yet, tho I have secured the throne of Skyrim. But the emperor must first crown me High King of the Nords in an official ceremony."

The potter girl blinked "B-but aren't kings and emperors the same thing?"

Harry shook his head. "An Emperor rules over an empire, a collection of provinces, territories and smaller kingdoms. Thus they are considered a higher title than kings who rule over a specific country, state or territory. I am currently, Jarl of Windhelm, awaiting ascension to the title of High King of Skyrim, yet I would serve Emperor Titus Mede the 2nd. Emperor of the Third Imperial empire, and my superior."

Ivy scrunched up her nose almost as if disgusted. "Why not take the title of emperor for yourself then?"

The boy paused in his step as they approached the blue palace "Who says I won't sister dearest?" And continued into his home.

The girl followed behind him, as they entered the palace Harry noticed an Imperial courier surrounded by a few of his generals all standing around tense.

"Has Solitude finally replied?" The boy questioned the courier, who unlike any other imperial courier wore the armor of higher detail. Signifying his higher station.

"Yes sir, General Tullius apologizes and has taken so long in responding. But you will be pleased to know that his imperial majesty himself is interested in attending the peace talks, and that's what has caused the most delay." The man answers, handing over a very well decorated scroll to Harry.

[Harry Stormcrown, Jarl of Windhelm

Normally, I would not usually allow talks with any traitor of the Empire. Yet after what a few guards soldiers and a few of my Penitus have reported, plus a good rapport from my Imperial Legate Rikke I am more inclined to seek a peaceful solution to the civil war. The emperor himself has ordained it high time for Skyrim's reconciliation with the empire and cyrodiil.

The official talks in High Hrothgar would likely take place sometime in the following weeks, as his majesty wishes to be there himself.

For now, I have been given free rein to ask for a conference of integration of the East and Western holds and open the borders for civilian transports.

General Tullius; Military Governor of Solitude.]

"Hm. Thank you. You must be exhausted, please spend the night here. I'll have the steward inform the matron of candle-hearth inn charge of your stay in my account."

As the steward took the currier to the city, Ivy turned to look at Harry. "If he was your enemy why be so nice to him?"

Harry shakes his head "Skyrim is not ready to become an independent nation on its own yet. We are too weak and drained from the Great war, and this civil war hasn't made things easier. The dragons rising and a few other events didn't help either. Thus first we must rebuild our strength, evolve and spy on our allies and enemies. Only when we are sure they are weaker than us, do we attack."

Ivy blinked. "Huh."

The door of the palace opened to give way to Mirai and another woman behind her, who was clearly older and taller, she was very obviously of Nordic descent. She had brown hair, 4 braids that tied behind the back of her head into a bun and had her hair cut down to her shoulders.

But what made harry raise an eyebrow was the fact that she was a vampire.

"So this is where you have been the past few days Mirai? Found yourself a vampire friend have you." Harry greeted his Personal battlemage/Fiance.

Mirai came closer tugging the woman along with her "Harry you have to help us. Her father is trying to enact a prophecy! He is trying to search the other elder scrolls."

"Calm down," Harry commanded

The Breton mage took a pause, before noticing the other girl in the room.

"Who is she?" The blond asked curiously

"This is my sister Ivy-Rose Potter."

Harry introduced the 10-year-old.

Mirai examined the girl, noting the physical similarities. If only she was dwarfed by the stature of Harry, standing just over 5'4 to Harry's 5'9.

"I am Mirai of Balfiera."

"Mirai, you will stay here and begin to instruct Ivy in the use of Magicka. I will deal with the vampire menace."

The vampire seems to have taken offense to that and questions him with a snarky voice "And just who do you think you are?"

Harry turned to the woman with narrowed eyes bearing on her form "I am your king."

The boy then began to walk away towards the exit, stopping for a second to look at the vampire.

"Let's go and solve whatever problems your kind has persisted on spreading."

Over a two day journey, and crossing part of the Sea of Ghost Harry, and the vampire who he had found out was named Serana finally made their way towards the Volkihar castle.

"Are you seriously going to take on an entire clan of vampires?" Serana asked.

Harry stops for a moment, before pulling out his sword. "I've yet to test the full capabilities of this blade. Anduril has a unique effect on all undead. So long as I got the sword with me, I will be fine."

The ancient nordic woman quirks an eyebrow "You do know you will most likely be facing magical attacks… right?"

Harry raised the hand that holds his shield "Spellbreaker shall never fail. It served the Dwemer faithfully during their battle against Shalidor. It shall serve me well."

Serana shivered, Shalidor was a nearly mythical god-like figure of the first era. For the shield to have done so well against such a powerful image, the power it exudes was absolute.

Harry realized the trap that had been set up for them upon looking at the open door, yet he marched onwards onto the oncoming fight. He notes Serana getting into a combat stance behind him with a combination of Frost spells in her hand.

Pushing the door open with his shield he was immediately met with a hoard of Vampires, which he proceeded to shout off of him via unrelenting force, sending many of them passed the balcony. One of the few who was only staggered was skewered by his heart and set alight in flames by the touch of the sword.

The other vampires back up, one even sending a frost spell of wide-area towards his position. Only to be countered by Serana's own. Harry spun to the side just in time to stab his sword through another of the vampire's faces, before kicking it off and pulling his sword out just in time to avoid an overhead strike.

Though fire wasn't his element he still understood the word of power enough to set the ancient bloodsucker and decapitating him right after.

More and more of the fiends kept coming at him, tiring him as he had to dodge, slash, roll, bash, cut and hack his way through the heard. Despite the fact he wasn't fond of vampires, considering he was reducing the vampire population of Skyrim as he thought. He couldn't help but admire the tenacity of the ancient vampiric woman who fought at his back. To fight against her own kind, would she go as far as to fight her own parents if they were vampires as well?

The boy finished off the last of the vampires. Feeling something horrible coming from the castle he began to talk deeper in.

"My father should be within the chapel," Serana says casually behind him giving him pause.

"You're own father is orchestrating this, and yet you. His flesh and blood would oppose him?' Harry questions. "Why?"

Serana looks down at the ground as she hugs herself and starts off with a bit of hesitance, yet finishes off with a tone of absolute certainty " He… he isn't the man that he used to be, even by vampire standards. Ever since he learned of the prophecy, he has been obsessed with it. My mother was forced to seal me off with one of the Elder Scrolls, and going into hiding herself to keep him from completing the prophecy. I sacrificed everything to stop him and im not going to let him win now."

"You are a good person serana, even if you are a vampire. Perhaps, you could seek to cure yourself? Break your ties to cold harbor."

Serana hears him but says nothing as they continue towards the small cathedral in the castle.

They opened the doors to see a Vampire Lord standing near a fountain, a shrine of Molag Bal.

"Ah, my traitorous daughter… you have brought me… a boy?…


	20. Roses and Vampires pt2: High King

**This chapter was written in part between TheDeadGirlRisen and Pelinal Whitestrake. Review below what you thought of it, give it a favorite and follow to be notified about future updates.****As always Neither I nor Crazy own either HP or TES, otherwise we wouldn't be writing fanfic... maybe...**

* * *

"A vampire lord huh?" Harry mused aloud.

Serana's father sneered. "I'll only say this once. Surrender boy and I shall be merciful."

**"Yol Toor."**

The vampire lord sidesteps the breath attack, "A baby dragon that can't even spit proper fire. Disgusting."

Harry, however, was already charging, nicking Harkon in his cheek, causing part of his face to catch fire. Harry pressed his advantage by swinging his sword to slash at the vampire's ribcage, however, Harkon turned into mist and bats and began to fly around the room.

Serana herself also turned into a vampire lord and began to chase her father, the two mist dancing around each other as light sparks and metal clashes were heard.

Harkon returned to his solid form once more and Harry charged him, their swords meeting in the bind as the two who stood in equal stature stared at each other. Harry charged magic into his throat as he once more prepared a breath-based shout and used it on his enemy's face. Kicking him in the chest when Harkon lost focus because of the fire in his face.

Turning back into Mist Harkon ran around the room, he came up in front of Serana and began to choke her, raising her into the air with the same hand he was shocking her with and threw her in the direction of the boy.

Harry let go of his sword and shield catching Serana instead. Letting his instincts guide him, Harry threw a turn undead spell in Harkon's direction. It wouldn't do any damage but it would certainly annoy the vampire lord. Putting up a spherical ward around him, Harry's hand began to massage the undead throat as he healed Serana. Harkon had used those moments he had been choking her to absorb a large chunk of her life force.

After stabilizing her Harry left the protection of the ward and summoned his sword into his hand the storm bearing boy charged the ancient vampire threat.

Overhead strike met a horizontal block, Harry forced their swords into a vertical position by bringing down his sword before pushing his forward into a stab. Serena's father took a step back to avoid it but this allowed Harry to press forward enough to slide his sword, slashing Harkon armor across the chest setting the vampire on fire once more.

Taking another step back Harkon hit a wall that Harry tried to take advantage of by stabbing forward from a hanging stance. Unfortunately, Harkon dodged by lounging left, getting behind Harry he tried to slash Harry across the spine but the boy turned around fast enough to counter with his own sword.

Having had enough, Harry shouted his strongest Unrelenting force, the force of the shout turning the vampire lord into ash.

The doors of the cathedral opened and 3 men walked in pointing crossbows at Harry.

"Are you one of them?" The one in the middle, a bald Red Guard wearing armor that was tiled with many small pieces of metals forming an apron of sorts.

Harry turns his eyes towards the man, "Lower your weapons, the vampire lord is dead."

"Truly? What about the woman lying inside the ward? She is wearing their armor!" The man questions.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Lower your weapon citizen, after all. It wouldn't do well for the Dawnguard to murder a Jarl of Skyrim."

The Red Guard scoffs, "Jarl? You are but a bo… ugh… cough… cough…"

Harry had enough, using his hold on magic he silenced the man by choking him, which caused him to drop his weapon. The other men tried to do something but they soon found their weapons replaced with fish, they looked up to see the boy holding out a stick, his other hand was on his side but they could see him making a form of vice.

The man dropped dead. The other 2 took a step back as they watched the boy draw his sword.

"You got 10 seconds, 10 seconds for your little group to leave this place. Now!"

Days later, The rift.

"What brought you here my lord?" Laila Law-giver asked Harry as she watched him sip on a bottle of mead.

"Fort Dawnguard, those vigilantes messed with a vital operation for the running of Skyrim. I am Revoking their rights to the fortress." Harry answered cordially.

"Oh?" The Jarl of the Rift asked.

Harry took his time to examine its positioning on the map he was viewing and explained. "It's only entrances are 2 cave systems. One leads straight through the pass in the Velothi mountains, should we ever need to fend off Argonians or the Dunmer of Morrowind, the fort would be placed in a strategic position. It would also be a good resource to have nevertheless."

"Will you be taking the fort yourself?" The woman asked.

Shaking his head the boy answered, "I have the red legion in charge of taking the fort. The braggarts surrounding should give up at the thought of facing human soldiers."

"Hm. Tell me, why do you wish to keep Skyrim part of the Empire? Haven't they done enough damage to our culture?" Laila asked.

Harry looked up at her and said, "Because we aren't strong enough as of yet, The empire has 5 professional legions in Southern Cyrodiil, bordering with the Aldmeri dominion, 2 legions here in Skyrim. That's 7,000 soldiers at the ready that they can call upon. They have a solidified Battlemage corps of 900 battlemages, that's not counting the average spellsword in the formations. They also have a loose leaflet alliance with Hammerfell and 3 legions in High Rock should the need ever arise. Meanwhile, the stormcloaks are compromised of 2,500 soldiers. Most of them are locally recruited, the Dragon Guard only has 160 members in it, and I only have one proper battlemage. Say whatever you want about Titus Mede, but the man knows how to keep things running. The only way Skyrim can afford to stand on its own two feet, especially with the Dominion already in our doorstep is if we can take Cyrodiil and all its manpower and resources."

"I see," Laila responds.

**10th of Frostfall Monday, 201 4E**

High Hrothgar.

Master Arngeir sighs as the men of war sat around him. Finally, Young Terag Strundu'ul had set out on his conquest of Tamriel and attained the title of High King of Skyrim.

In attendance were the 8 of the Jarls not including Harry himself, General Tullius, Grand Master Esbern of the Dragon Guard, Elenwen, Legate Rikke, Emperor Titus Mede the Second, and finally the High chancellor of the Empire.

The only one that was missing was the boy himself.

Suddenly, everyone heard the opening of the doors of High Hrothgar and multiple footsteps.

And then 10 men all wearing blue/red heavy armor made out of metal, carved with a dragon at the chest plate, helmet, and shields began to surround the area, behind them, the object of Today's meeting, Harry Stormcrown, his armor polished silver, standing proud made his way over to his position at the center of the table, across from Arngeir himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for my tardiness. I had a small issue making my way through the slopes." The boy said in apology. A lie, he didn't have to let those who didn't already know into the fact he flew a Dragon into the fortress.

Arngeirn stood up and gave an Introductory speech, "Well. Now that we are all here. I would like to open up this meeting, Emperor Titus Mede, Jarl Harry Stormcrown. Jarls and diplomats, I welcome you all to High Hrothgar."

"Before we open up this meeting. I would like the know why the boy takes the Name *Stormcrown* it is banned by the white-gold concordat!" Elenwen, the head Justicar in Skyrim for the thalmor, and all-around bitch spoke up.

Harry stood up with his hands on the table, his eyes bleed red and black as he looked directly at the woman. "The White-Gold concordat bans the Worship of Tiber Septim. Nowhere does it talks about the naming of children around traditional Nord name or titles. Stormcrown, along with Stormcloak, Stormlord, and many other names who begin with Storm can find their traces back to our culture in Atmora, most notably when Kyne gave us the wind and the voice. Thus, it does not fall within the tenant of the white-gold tower. And for your information, it was the name the Masters here found me with."

A half-truth never hurt anyone anyways.

"But I have to ask why are you here elf? This isn't a matter that pertains to the White-Gold tower or the Thalmor. This is the Internal affairs of Skyrim and its people." Harry stated forcefully.

Elenwen stood up and left but not before saying, "The thalmor have no interest in the affair of Skyrim."

"Now that she is gone. Let's get straight to the point, High chancellor Salvian, Lord Emperor. As you know, today I put forth my claim as High King of Skyrim. I bring much to offer to the province, as I am in fact of a divine bloodline." Harry opened up.

The chancellor of the empire narrowed his eyes, he wasn't the 8th champion of cyrodiil without reason. Speaking up he said, "I assume you bring proof?"

The boy closed his eyes and they all witnessed as lightning began to coalesce into his head, forming a magnificent circlet of blue lightning that gave off a windy aura.

Harry proceeded to remove the crown from his head as if it was a tangible object and placed it near where the chancellor sat.

"The crown of Storms, only for those of Kynes bloodline. Just like only those of the blood of dragons could wear the amulet of kings, given to mortals by akatosh. Only those who are born to my mother can wear this crown, and unlike the Amulet, if you try to wear the crown, and yet aren't worthy, it will deliver a shock so powerful you will not wish to touch the crown again." Harry states.

The chancellor lifts his index and moves it close to the crown, which then proceeds to zap him.

"Ouch." Amulius grunts upon feeling the shock, before turning to the emperor, "I believe the boy is telling the truth, Titus, perhaps we can use the veterans of this war to give us an edge in faster preparation times? There is only so much drills can do."

The emperor stroked his beard and said, "Perhaps. I have heard of the boys tactical ingenuity in taking Whiterun…"

From a corner of the room Balgruuf grumbles about the damages done to his city walls.

In the next moment, there was a burst of rose petals as Sheogorath appeared, accent heavy as he was cursing up a storm. That wasn't the most surprising thing though, Sheogorath stood stark naked, covered in what looked like honey and hair dripping wet, smelling strongly of booze.

"Yoo piece ay dung! Jist bide till Ah gie mah hans oan ye Sanguine, aam gonnae eviscerate ye! Nae! That's tae kin'! Aam gonnae rip ye apart molecule by molecule an' ref'rm ye intae th' piece ay jobby stained asshole!"

("You piece of dung! Just wait till I get my hands on you Sanguine, I'm going to eviscerate you! No! That's to kind! I'm going to rip you apart molecule by molecule and reform you into the piece of shit-stained asshole!")

At that point Sanguine had appeared, laughing merrilly even as Sheogorath started chasing after him, waving a spoon at him.

"Git back haur ye limped bobby coward!"

("Get back here you limped dick coward!")

Sanguine just threw a flaming bottle at Sheogorath who ducked, during that time Sanguine disappeared.

"Oi! Dornt ye daur rin awa' frae me ye fanny licker!"

("Oi! Don't you dare run away from me you cunt licker!")

With that Sheogorath disappeared as well, seeming to have never realized where he had been. Silence reigned around the table for a moment before one of the Jarls coughed, reminding them all that they had an important meeting to get back to.

"Perhaps you would be interested in passing down this knowledge?" Titus asked, continuing the meeting.

Harry inclines his head and answers with a perhaps as well.

With the emperor accepting of the Stormcrown boy, he stands up and says "I'll be back at castle Dour, once the moot finishes convening and up till your coronation, Amulius shall remain at your side acting as a guide walking you through administrative duties. If you wish too, due to you still being only 12, you could appoint a regent to continue mentoring you until you become of age. If this moot selects you, Harry Stormcrown as the new High King, and I believe you will pass unanimously. Then we will set your coronation for the 15th of Sun's Dusk, I believe quite a few diplomatic figures will be attending your coronation."

With his Departure, the Jarls began the vote, a mere formality at this point.

And although Harry was proven correct, he was surprised to find he had indeed received a unanimous vote. All of his fellow jarls voted in his favor, even Elisif.

After the moot Harry approached the Jarl of Solitude. She was standing in the entrance stairwell looking up at the sky.

"Elisif." Harry called out.

The nord woman jumps a little hearing her name, turning around she saw the boy. Putting a hand near her heart she said "Oh, it's you. Almost scared me there."

"Hm. Tell me, if you don't mind me asking. Why cast your vote in favor?" Harry asked.

Elisif sighs "Because is what Torygg would have wanted. See, I was born… barren, and couldn't produce an heir to the throne. Torygg didn't care, he still loved me regardless. But he always kept an eye out, for some reason he always said his time as king would be short, and that the next High King should be someone who was truly a Nord. Then you came along, my husband was so impressed with you he had thought about adopting you as the next high king, but unfortunately Ulfric… that murderer got to him first. And now we are here."

Harry stood in silence for a moment absorbing the information. Before he gave her a nod and bade her farewell for the night.


	21. Coronatiin and failed Assasinations

**This chapter was co written between TheDeadGirlRisen and Pelinal Whitestrake. Neither owns HP nor TES.**

* * *

Coronation.

One Month after the peace talks in High Hrothgar the whole of Skyrim was underway to see the Coronation of the new High King, who would finally unite the frigid northern land after Ulfric Stormcloak split the nation in two. The important event was not just being attended by the people of Skyrim, but nobility from High Rock, Including King Einarth Theodastyr of Wayrest, King Evenar Direnni of Daggerfall as well as King Helseth of Morrowind, and officiating the coronation, the Emperor of the 3rd empire, Titus Mede Himself, unfortunately for Harry, Sheogorath had decided to join the number of guests in his Coronation.

"Heyo~ How is my absolutely favorite darling nephew doing?"

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival, the mad god was here…

Harry chugged down a bottle of mead, it was too early in the morning to deal with this shit.

"Sheogorath, what brings you here today?"

"Wishing you well on your empire… I have a feeling that your reign is going to be even better than my old pal Pelagius."

The guest of the reception began to whisper amongst each other at the words of the Mad God. Empire? Pelagius? Emperor Titus Mede approached harry and asked in a whisper.

"Are… are you planning to overthrow me so soon?"

Harry shook his head "No… not that I know of."

As the festivities continued to the coronation, in which Harry, due to his tonal power, could not verbally swear into office himself and onto the dinner between the dignitaries Sheogorath stood up in the table, wanting to make an announcement. "Welcome welcome! I hope you are all enjoying this wonderful little party. It brings me to tears how grown-up Harry has become," Sheogorath started wiping away a tear with a finger and flicking it off to the distance. "But, I knew that he would one day become someone of importance, and how could I not?" Sheogorath grinned revealing razor-sharp teeth, "He is after all the wonderful son of Kyne. Oh and he is Jamsie's boy, can't forget that, though the poor man might want to enjoy this wonderful party as well."

With a snap of his fingers a portal opened up and out stepped James.

"Father."

"Harry! Wah I'm soooooo proud of you!" James said as he gave a manly sob and rushed to give Harry a hug.

In an instant 5, Dragon Guard members step in between Harry and the new arrival. Harry orders them the 5 to stand down and the son allows the father a proper greeting just on this one occasion.

As the dinner went back to Normal, king Helseth asked the Stormcrown "What do you plan on doing now lord Stormcrown?"

Putting the fork down Harry made eye contact with the Dunmer king and said "Well currently, thanks to the aid of General Tullius, I'm focusing on Integrating the Local Legion and the Stormcloaks soldiers. Boost the ranks by 2 fold. I also have a few architecture projects to rebuild educational centers that were scrapped due to the great war."

In the backdrop, he tried to ignore Sheogorath prowling around and the fact the mad god was chatting with several other people who seemed nervous and fearful.

Titus Mede curiously asked harry "You plan on Integrating the traitor troops?"

"Traitor to who? We both know exactly why Skyrim fracture into a civil war in the first place. Not integrating veteran and experienced troops would be a move based on incompetence biased." Harry states professionally.

King Evenar asks a question that has everyone on the table stop to look at the boy, "What do you think of the situation regarding Talos Worship?"

"Ahhh! Get that thing away from me!" One of the party-goers screamed as Sheogorath apparently revealed something.

A few moments of silence pass before Harry speaks diplomatically, "Unfortunately, I was not raised in or to believe in the Alessian Pantheon of the divines. As I am sure, Sheogorath has said, I am the son of Kyne, and I was raised in the worship of the Human ancestor gods, or the Nordic pantheon. Therefore I cannot speak on the Issue of Talos Worship. But, I also do not believe in religious persecution. Considering how often the position of the 9th divine changes hand."

Yet again there was another bit of chaos going on, something about a Jester. He ignored it assuming it was just Sheogorath doing something foolish. That was until he heard James shouting, "OH Hell no!" And Harry turned around just in time to see James stabbing a man in his arm who was dressed in a jester outfit, "Don't you dare think you can harm my son!" James shouted stabbing the man in his hand.

"Yeouch!" The strange jester screeched struggling against James. "You made Cicero bleed! I'm bleeding! Bleeeeeding!"

James stabbed the man again this time right next to his balls. "Keep talking and I'll make you bleed a lot worse."

"Mother's going to be so angry~" Cicero sobbed, "Cicero has failed, oh yes he has failed his sweet dear mother~"

James growled and stabbed Cicero in the balls causing the jester to give an inhuman screech. "Why did you attack my son?" James demanded eyes narrowed dangerously.

Cicero gave a pained laugh, deranged and crazy, "The Brotherhood has heard from the mother, oh yes, someone wants the stormcrown boy dead~" Cicero cried out as he struggled again, trying to get free from James.

But, James was bigger and stronger. Another flash of steel and the knife, now a serrated dagger, stabbed into Cicero's chest slicing open his chest as if it was butter.

Blood was really starting to get everywhere.

"Make sure to save me the eyeballs!" Sheogorath called out sitting on a small pillar with his legs crossed as he watched the show.

"Of course my lord," James replied nodding his head towards Sheogorath even as his knife stabbed into the chest and pulled out the spleen which he then shoved down Cicero's mouth. Then he pushed his thumbs and fingers into Cicero's eyesocket popping the eyeballs out which he proudly handed over to Sheogorath who ate them with an expression of delight on his face.


	22. Interlude

Weeks after his official ascension to his title of High King, Harry Stormcrown stood overlooking the Map of Tamriel. Some of his projects were going great, compulsory schooling and the buildings were coming, in places like Dragons Bridge and Ivarstead he only needed to repurpose abandoned buildings. Integration of Stormcloak and imperial legions while rocky for the most part, was also coming along. Soon he would have an army of 4,000 at his disposal.

Thanks to some books from his father he had gathered a good RnD branch to his military composed of the engineering corps, alchemist, enchanters and a metallurgical expert he had managed to pluck from the remnants of the Dawnguard. Who turned out along with the high elven court mage Calcelmo to also study the ancient dwemer.

Thanks to her and after sending Aragorn to retrieve the designs the woman had needed he had an explosive bolt to go along with his crossbow, that now made up of his primary weapons, along with melee and imperial mages.

Tho if he had anything to say about it wouldn't remain that way for long. He had taken to holing himself up for stretches of hours at a time to reading history books of tamrielic history, or more specifically, Battles that happened before the time warp of High Rock.

Things like gunpowder weapons or even basic tactics that to him now would look obvious as a Cavalry charge seem to have gone missing from tactics after the third era.

However, the most pressing matter at hand was the lack of proper magical education amongst his spellswords and mages. The imperial academy here in skyrim was ill-suited to handle anything beyond the basics. That wouldn't do, sighing the boy packs a few essentials and leaves his city, and mounts his horse. Riding towards Winterhold and to its magical college.

6th of Evening star, 2 hours after departing windhelm.

After paying the stableboy his due, Harry slowly made his way towards the college of mages. As he approached the gate he was stopped by a High elf mage stopped him "Halt, what are your intentions?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I am the High King, I seek an Audience with your Arch-mage."

The mer frowns "I've heard the new High King was a boy…" She paused for a second to look at his armor" "... And that he liked to wear armor pretty often. Very well, I shall inform the Arch Mage that you wish to speak to him. Follow me."

The king did as told following the woman across the damaged bridge and into the courtyard of the collage, where he found what he presumed to be one of the instructors giving a lesson to a handful of prospective mages.

"Wait here." The woman told him as she approached the hooded instructor.

Realizing it was the Arch-mage Harry noted that it was a Khajit, not that it mattered to him but it was interesting to not. The elf came back to him and told him to follow.

The Arch-mage quarters were interesting to say the least. Complete with its own garden, enchanting and alchemy table and a vast library. Harry could see the appeal.

"So, what brings the High King to my college?" The khajiit asks.

"I need the college of Winterhold."

The arch-mage does a double take.

"Did J'zargo hear you right?"

Harry responds, "Indeed you have. You see, Imperial wizards aren't the best teachers. I need my mages to have the best understanding of magicka they can have, No just for battle and war but for research and development as well. As the High King I am establishing a localized battlemage command and this college would be the best place to accommodate it. I am willing to provide the funding and men to fix the bridge and expand the college however needed to fix the accommodations."

"I see, what of those such as the teachers and the students of this college? J'zargo hopes that they haven't been forgotten."

Harry shook his head. "Forgotten they haven't been, they will be integrated into a Battlemage registry and handed a license to teach magic, for the students that will be upon graduation. See, Soon this college will have more students 6 or 7 teachers might be able to handle."

J'argo sighs, "Very wel, as long as his Majesty provides the funding J'zargo is willing. Come back tomorrow and we will iron this out."

"I am afraid I must send an emissary tomorrow. I must make my way towards solitude and meet with the general, but I assure you they will act with my full authority."

Wrapping up the brief meeting Harry stands up and leaves the college, riding back towards Windhelm.

After another 2 hour stretch, Harry was soon back to his palace. Reading and plotting once more, this time he was reading up on calvary charges and thinking about how to implement them into his military. He would have to invest heavily into breeding more horses for the program as he doubted there were enough in the province, perhaps importing some from High Rock and Cyrodiil might speed up the process a bit?

He was so engrossed in his line of thought he didn't feel a certain blonde Bretton enter his office nor heard her approach him.

"How much longer are you planning to stay up late?" Mirai asked him softly as she wrapped her hands around his neck and shoulders.

"Mm? Not much." The boy replies.

Mirai frowns, "We haven't spent much time together lately."

Nodding Harry finishes the last of his notes and stands up, "Let's go to our chambers, there is nothing more that I want to do than spend some time with my little snow hare."

"Snow hare am i?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow and teasing him "I thought you were the one from the snowy province."

Chuckling, Harry pulled her along as they made their way towards their shared room. "Let me freshen up and I'll join you."

Making his way towards their bathroom Harry removes his armor and steps into the coal heated tub.

'sigh. What to do?' Harry thinks to himself 'The imperials won't be happy that I'm building up such an army. It's not like i can hide it.'

Shaking his head, the boy thought about what to do.

'The Dominion will throw Cyrodiil into civil war. Their failed assasination plots have ceased since I last sent them that note.' Harry chuckled remembering the note.

Please stop trying to assassinate me, if you try one more time I will send an assassin to Summerset, and I won't need 5 to succeed.

-Harry Stomcrown, High King of Skyrim.

'Oh yes, the fact that the currier broke into their palace and dropped it on their Diner table. Must have truly scared them off.'

The boy frowned once more 'I must have my troops mobilized. The way I see it, the Emperor will either have to pull his armies from the border in order to settle it, leaving their borders defenseless. Or he would be forced to Abandon Cyrodiil if it becomes too dangerous for him. The dominion won't be able to assassinate him, The High Chancellor seems to be a much more competent leader and they wont risk making him emperor, he would be able to fend off any assassins and know exactly who it came from. Either way, it would leave Cyrodiil severely weakened and ripe for the taking. But I would have to march on it before the Thalmor mobilize their own armies… exactly why I need the calvary.'

The boy stood up and left the tub, drying himself with a tower and changing into bed appropriate attire.

As he entered the bed chamber once more he saw Mirai nose deep in a book.

Getting on the bed and crawling towards her, he began to drop a pattern of kisses. On her neck, her cheeks and finally on her lips, pulling back slightly he asked her "What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing, just one of the books your father gave you." Mirai answered. "It's called Princess Bride"

Laying another soft kiss on her lips Harry asked "hmm, what is it about?"

"Well, I just for started so I can't tell you much yet." Mirai told him as she looked at him, leaning forward to give him a peck.

"Hmm, well, i have to go to Solitude for a few days, I want you to come with me."

"Alright"


	23. The Expansion Begins

**Pelinal doesn't own Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls series, if he did he wouldn't be here :(**

**Discord Invite: DbVVh6Y**

* * *

**7th of Evening Star**

Castle Dour Solitude

General Tullius was looking at another report from one of his Legates, incorporating the Stormcloaks was proving to be a bit of a more wee more difficult task than originally thought off, of course no one said it would be easy. When 2 men fight they can usually overcome it and shake hands later on. But when it's 2 large groups. That is more difficult to reconcile, it was worse when its kinsmen and brothers, waging war against each other. Perhaps that's why the nordic word for war was Season Unending.

Putting it down the General picked up another report, bandits. Just great. Even with 4,000 men at his disposal he still didn't have enough. Skyrim was a province with over a million inhabitants give or take and one 100,000 square miles as of the Oblivion crisis. 4,000 to patrol the routes truly is not enough. Yet he doubted the Emperor would send more men from Cyrodiil.

As he continued thinking of a Solution the door to his office opened, the High King himself walked through the door.

"General Tullius, a pleasure." Harry greeted.

The general gave him a small bow "My Lord, what brings you here today."

"I was reading the Census of 3E340 and the Census of 4E5. I doubt these are up to date. We need to do a new census, I know the army is strained as well. We don't even have 1 percent of the total population given the estimates of 4E 175 So we might as well start pressing men into the army. That and we also need to rebuild settlements, encourage new people to move to these areas- General Skyrim will not survive another conflict. If Skyrim is to provide support to Cyrodiil we need maybe at least 500,000 septims total." Harry explained. Measuring the Generals reaction, he continued to press "Maybe i might be able to gather 1000 more from the Orc chieftains but that's about it. Not to mention we don't even have a Navy, so far we have been lucky with Pirates but how much more are we willing to gamble?"

Tullius sighs "Trust me I've been having the same concerns as well. We are gonna have to take this up with the Emperor, maybe he might be more loose with the purse than with his men but I highly doubt it-"

Harry speaks up at this moment saying "So you are saying we are gonna have to establish Skyrim on its own two feet as if it was an Independent nation from the Empire?" The boy turned around to conceal the satisfied smirk that began to spread on his face. "Very well, I will speak to the chiefs, gather whatever men I can muster from them. Meanwhile General, you are to press 20,000 citizens into the military, preferably between 14-18 winters of age. Distribute the recruitment standard to the major cities. As you have probably heard by now I have moved to establish a Battlemage command here in Skyrim, Bretons, Dunmer and a good portion of the Nords, around 30% of those recruited will be sent to the college of Winterhold. That, as well as all the leaflet mages within the legions. Since the Schools are coming along fine, I want to implement an exam, see how proficient they are in maths. Those who score in the higher ranges I Want spread out between Logistics, my RnD corps and a few other specialized units. Those who score high on a physical aptitude will be spread out between the various infantry legions and the Calvary."

The General listened silently, as he watched the boy pace back and forth. "You have put quite a lot of thought into this. I almost have to worry about you turning on Cyrodiil."

Harry stopped his pacing for a second as he looked at tullius in the eyes, "Would I have gone through all the measures I did to secure peace with the Empire? Truth be told I didn't need Cyrodiil to become High King. But I am no idiot."

Looking out the Window the boy looked outside towards the sea "I want to rebuild Skyrim General. From the Oblivion crisis up to the Return of the Dragons Skyrim has been battered time and time again. Even had the capital of a hold burned down twice."

Pausing Harry turned to look back at Tullius, "After we finish ramping up our military, we will move to take back the forts that have laid abandoned and fix them up, from there we will begin to rebuild cities, Old Hroldan, Snowhawk, Winterhold and other cities destroyed during the Oblivion crisis"

"How are we gonna do that?" Tullius questioned him, "most of those places have been left nought but barely salvageable ruins!".

Harry shrugged "We finish demolishing whatever is left, and build up where the old cities lay, open up museums and memorials and whatnot, make them cultural attractions and tourist sites. Skyrim was once the most prosperous province in the Empire aside from Cyrodiil. We ought to restore the throat of the world to its former beauty."

**6th of Second Seed 4E 202**

Cyrodiil was in chaos, the Emperor had been forced to flee due to the almost daily Assassination attempts on his life. The province itself had been plunged into civil war between the numerous colovian warlords and the Nibenese, the Imperial Legions had been dispersed, or in the case of some, fled from Cyrodiil all together.

The Dominion was preparing to mobilize, they wouldn't need to go to war with the shattered empire to dominate the world! Sure, some warlords might resist. But they had quite a few under their pockets, with victory so Guaranteed. They sat taking their sweet time, not worried about going unchallenged.

Or so they thought.

In the Province of Skyrim, the Hold of Falkreath/New Snowhawk. Thousands of men sat waiting as Their king scouted ahead. Their blood boiled with excitement, for the first time since the age of Tiber Septim, the noble sons of Skyrim would get to partake in the conquering of new lands.

Ever since the census was complete, and the army began its expansion the Nordic Army had swelled up to 9 thousand troops at the ready with 5 legions in reserves and 6 undergoing training. The battlemage command had swelled up from a lackluster 200, to almost 1,700 made up from Nords, Bretons, Dark elves and even the occasional Bosmer.

Finally, 2 dragons Landed near where the main army sat situated, their king, a boy of thirteen winters stood up on a platform for all to see and spoke up.

"900 years ago, our forefathers joined the Armies of Talos, and began a campaign to conquer all of Tamriel under a single Banner. Crowning himself the first Emperor of Tamriel, many states bent the knee. 402 years ago, that good empire died with The Sacrifice of Saint Martin Septim."

Many lowered their heads in respect of the short lived emperor and the fallen.

Seeing their reaction the boy continued "Ever since then the good people of Skyrim faced unending Hardships. For the oblivion crisis was only the end of it, famines, wars, droughts, the red year, raised holds, interregnum, the beginning of the collapse of the empire our fathers built. The great war, the reachmen uprising, civil wars and even the return of Dragons!. Yet… today, today we give cause to celebrate. We will break the chain of causality and misfortune, and I, High King of all of Skyrim, Son of the Goddess Kyne. Proclaim to commencement, of the Second Rise of Skyrim. March forward Sons of Snow! March forward, to a new age!."

With cheers, the armies began to mobilise. Marching forward, meeting little resistance in their way.

They encountered a Small group of Bandits within fort Pale Pass, but that was quickly crushed. Seemed that the Imperial Legions had pulled out. The little taste of battle had done little but encourage the men to march ever forward.

Within the Hour they were within Striking distance of Bruma. Harry halted and ordered his newest unit, the artillery, cannons fired with a compound of fire salts and other reactive ingredients and watched them as they took positional advantage over the city fortress of Bruma.

"Commander, I want you to try and avoid the city walls as much as possible, we want the city to remain defendable by the time the day is over." Harry instructed "I will make any openings necessary."

"Yes my lord."

Harry walked away, towards where Aragorn was leading the Cavalry division. Seeing his horse he sat on the Mare

"Well, Stormcrown. Welcome to my home." The former slave of hermaeus said in jest.

"Interesting place" Harry said as he noted the locals finally began to attempt to mount a defense. "They were slow. We already have the advantage."

He turned back towards the main Army, composed entirely of Crossbow men, Thankfully he had gotten his RnD to make a crossbow that could be fired as quickly as possible, and they delivered. This new version had a container on to drop the bolt into the string via an enchantment that had been as difficult to develop as quickly as it drained. Not the most effective but it had a soul capture enchantment weaved onto the bolt itself to keep the weapon charged.

"Archers! Ready now!." The king called out and the crossbow man all stood in a line, bows angle "Artillery! I want a Salvo on my mark! Calvary! We go when they fire."

Another horse pulled up next to him, and Lady Miraak greeted "Battlemages and the healing corps is ready. We will ride in behind you."

Harry continued to observe the mounting Defense coming from the front gate. He observed the civilians being evacuated into the Chapel.

He waited for 30 minutes, to some it might have seemed counter intuitive, however, he wanted to take the city with as minimum civilian casualty he turned to Miraak "Have the Battlemages concentrate fire on the walls, use area effect frost spells with a few fire ones to stop them from reacting. Artillery! Concentrate fire on the courtyard in front of the main keep. Do not damage the walls! Fire as little as needed."

With those orders, he raised his hands and dropped it. With precision, the opening Salvo of the conquest was fired. Followed by a hail of explosive bolts that centered around where the defenders were stationed.

The battlemages pelted the archer line along the walls with fire and frost spells. The galloping of the Cavalry sounded like the haunting echo of the drum of war as they charged down the hill, taking the poor guards of Bruma and whatever legionnaires had taken up to defend the city. However, their efforts were futile as their defenses were shattered in instants.

As they entered the city they stormed straight towards the keep. As they made their way there, they heard the cannons cease their roar. Most of the defenders lay dead on the ground at this point.

Unmounting his horse Harry looked back at his troops "Meet the infantry in the gate and arrest the surviving defenders. I'll take the count of my own, be ready to divert to cloud Ruler temple, we will need to take that soon as well."

He dismissed the troops, keeping just 2 at his fight as he blew open the doors of the keep. He slowly made his way inside, to where count Desilus Carvain sat waiting for him.

"I didn't expect an army from Skyrim to come parley down here in Cyrodiil. But since the Emperor fled to High Rock… aren't you expecting them or the Dominion to come down at any point?!"

"Count Carvain, a pleasure to meet you. As for The Dominion, My army is more than strong enough to push them from the heartlands and the emperor will have his hands full trying to keep High Rock from fighting itself." Harry answered back. "Sentries, Keep watch of him for now."

With that said he turned around and left the keep, moving towards the city square where the bulk of his army sat waiting. They had moved to re-open the city, with most citizens waiting around the square as well, they all watched him fearfully, expecting him to begin to order their execution.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke up "For over 4000 years even before bruma came into existence, these very lands have been shared between atmorans and nedes, Imperials and Nords as they collaborated in Unity. From Alessia, to Tiber Septim, and as Recently as the great war. Cyrodiil has descended into Civil War. The Empire we have forged almost a thousand years prior has shattered, so now it rests in our hands to rebuild and unite these lands before they collapse into disorder and chaos. It shouldn't take hundreds of years of infighting before we settle into peace once more. So from this day, Skyrim extends her hands, for all fleeing the machinations of war. As we forge a new empire, some may revile this idea, some may revel in it. But still, We welcome you all!"

3 hours later, as the army began to settle in Cloud Ruler Temple and clean out the Skeletons of the blades. Keeping their old Armors and weapons around. The 3 Commanders of the Expansion sat around.

"Aragorn, You will Continue to take the Western bank and Invade the Colovian HighLands and western Cyrodiil. I Want to have the white gold tower cut off from that route by the end of Last Seed." Harry demanded as he point out strategically Important locations on a Map, including the principalities various forts and roads of Importance. "I'll take the Eastern Side, It should only take me 2 months to take Cheydinhal and make my way down to the Nibenay Valley. From there We can take the White gold Tower after securing Lake Rumera the Niben bay. Make sure to tow the cannons with the horses, we don't have time to waste. Miraak will Switch out with me After securing the Nibenay Basin, I'll have to return to Skyrim.Dismissed."

That night, Harry sat around the Balcony of the Temple as he sat Watching the White Gold Tower. The Domain of Akatosh.

He heard a portal open up behind him and heard his father speak "You've done well. Soon you'll be the Emperor."

Harry gave him a nod, "That I will be."

"Soon it'll be time to introduce you to your mother. She's getting suspicious of Ivy's almost daily disappearances." James said.

"Well, they'll stop for a while. I'll be too busy managing Imperial expansion." Harry said softly.

"Mhmm… tell me Harry, What are your intentions?"

"To be honest… I don't know yet, I've been following this path that has being laid out before me for so long. I guess continue doing it?"

James shook his head "Perhaps is time to also do your own thing on the side?"

"Perhaps."


	24. Tbe Expansion Continues

**Author's note: Not gonna lie the lack of feedback from the past few chapters have kinda been a punch in the gut. Even if you don't think it helps, feedback and reviews really does gets us going, so feel free to drop down a review down below, it really means alot.**

**invite code for my Discors server: DbVVh6Y****pel does not own TES or HP!**

* * *

**12th of Second Seed 4E 202**

Somewhere on the hills of Cheydinhal, a camp full of men in armor and war equipment moved with urgency as preparations went under way. A runner entered the camo and went straight to a large tent in the center of the encampment.

A High elf received the scroll and opened it, giving it a quick look. It was time.

The majority of the personnel in the camp moved with a practiced haste, as they began to move forward. Soon they were once more on the road, marching ever forward. Arriving at their destination, they waited for the signal. Soon it was heard as the thundering sound of cannons ripped through the air, the men took out their crossbows. It was small, about 10 inches long, 2 inches wide at its body, with the bow being a 60 pound shortbow with a lever in the back as the charging handle. It had a box on the top that fed its bolt when the charging handle was pulled, all in all it was an effective piece of tech, if only bugged by feeding issues and the short charge of its enchantments.

They spied on an Artillery line that slowly crept up on the castle. Seeing their signal, they moved with the cannonade, staying behind the salvos of the cannon before finally entering the castle walls. It was a new and devastating form of Warfare, combined arms, or so had their commanders called it. Every unit had an integral role, and they did it to maximum effect.

Unlike Bruma, which they had geographical advantage over the city, and the defenses had been stacked on its single gate. Cheydinhal was an odd fortified city, with the Nibenay basin splitting the municipality into 2 and having 2 city gates as well as the Illogical placement… needless to say, it was both easy and hard to position the army just right having only runners carrying the messages around.

Nevertheless the behemoth effort had paid off, and Soon on both sides the gates had been blown open. The shout of Unrelenting Force having even reached their ears even from the other side of the city.

From there on it had been a bloody battle, Cheydinhal had a large concentration of Nibenese troops, so every inch, every bit of square taken had to be taken from their cold dead hands.

Until finally Harry Stormcrown, High King of Snow drew in a breath as cold as the Atmoran frost. From there, many of the defenders dropped their weapons and surrendered before the righteousness of the Thu'um.

While the Niben was independent of the colovians and their Nordic influencers they had been well versed in the legends of the Dragonborn and the Thu'um and thus, by nightfall, many new soldiers were Inducted into the Ranks of Harry Stormcrown, perhaps with overreaching dreams of conquest. But little did it matter- Observed Legate Fasendil, newly reappointed officer of Skyrim.

The High Elven soldier made his way over to the hall, where Harry Stormcrown was Talking to the count. Unlike the count of Bruma, this one had been chained and sent off to somewhere. Likely to the Dungeons, but most likely to be executed. Perhaps to be made an example off.

Carvain had been cooperative, but this one had been awfully inconvenient.

"Legate." The boy interrupts the elf from his mental reprieve. "Consider yourself promoted to the Rank of General, soon I'll have to head back to Skyrim, I feel more clouds gathering on the Horizon outside of Cyrodiil."

"I understand." Fasendil states.

"No you don't, you WILL be returning with me to Skyrim. Your examplenary discipline and readiness were perhaps amongst the best. And like Tullius, I reward Excellency. I'm no Seer, but I can feel it in my bones. Skyrim will be needing our army soon."

The legate bowed as the boy- no man left the halls of Cheydinhal

As he did so Harry saw Miraak waiting for him at the Gate. Watching him with narrowed eyes as he greeted her, "The ruins of Fort Farragut are near, the structure itself lies in ruins but the defectors assure me it still retains an underground space, take a detachment and clear it out. We don't want to take chances with Guerrilla fighters, I also have reliable info it once served as a hiding place for the Dark Brotherhood. So do be careful, after setting up a Garrison there, return to me, we got plans for tomorrow."

A runner approached them "Sir, all of the surrounding settlements have been taken successfully."

The boy gave him a nod and dismissed him.

**8 Days later**

Aragorn, who had the significantly larger bulk of the Army, around 6,000 men was wrapping up his end of matters, he had solidified his gains in Bruma, capturing all the forts, landmarks, caves and settlement down to this City. Now with Chorrol under his control so quickly, he could push on a bit more ahead of schedule.

Moving over to his tent he sat down and wrote down a scroll detailing his progress, before handing it to a courier to deliver to the stormcrown king.

Though no match for the might of his army Aragorn knew that Harry had set a specific set of strategic maneuvers which required the armies to be broken down in small squads when not laying siege or taking cities. And therein lay the real danger, smaller units facing off against other smaller units, while individually not a recipe for heavy casualties at first glance, a collective of them would however quickly mount the numbers. So he needed to be careful how to position his units and how. The recommended unit was 3 dedicated archers, 4 regular soldiers, 3 artillery men, 4 battlemages and 3 dedicated healers. All in all, 17 men per unit, but based on the individual scenario, the type and number of units could be adjusted. The only thing actively hindering their efforts of breaking down the armies into smaller pieces was the limited advancement in Technology.

Good ole parchment and paper delivered via a courier on horseback. At least that was an upgrade from the fact that previously they had to run on foot. Not only that, while his camp was the main one on this side of the Bank, there were many smaller encampments spread out across occupied cyrodiil.

Aragorn sighed as he continued to plan coordinated strikes on many locations starting in the Ayleid ruins of Wendir, where he knew a force was hiding. Down to the Ruins of Ceyatatar. That was of course hoping that everything went well. Either way soon he would need more men to refill his army.

An officer enters his tent, "General, we have captured the Weynon Priory and the Odiil farm as well as fort Ash and fort Carmala, we can expect to begin another assault tomorrow as well."

Aragorn shook his head "No, the men need a bit of rest, we have been marching non stop for 14 days non stop, we are spreading out a bit then, we will wait for the reinforcements, which should be here within 5 days, then we attack. The next offense will be bloody and lengthy as we bypass Skingrad and go straight for Kvatch and Anvil, we will need those shipyards."

The officer nodded, before asking the golden question "How do you think The King is fairing."

Aragorn laid back as he sat contemplative, "It's true that the only major settlement in the Niben is Cheydinhal, but there a lot more cave, forts, settlements and encampments, they also had a smaller force to set out with alongside the fact they also have to cover a bigger area than us. Yet, they also receive and rotate reinforcement

More often than us. Lucky for us, we can cover more ground quicker as it seems everything is closer on our side, while there's is more spread out."

**2 Days later**

Harry Stormcrown looked down at Fort Gold throat with Disgust evident in his eyes. Aside from a small group of Imperials, there was very little in the way of this fort. What's more, is that The boy was vexed with how abandoned many of the forts in Cyrodiil were.

Miraak came to stand next to him "Problem my king?"

"Yes, everything in this province seems to be abandoned since even before the oblivion crisis!" The boy began to Rant. "That was 200 years, the great war was only 25 years ago! That bloody Idiot Titus Mede ought to hang himself from the highest point of whatever hole he is hiding under! You would think with The Thalmor on our border he would want to restore a few of these, you know slow down the Thalmor advance. But nooo!!! Cause sacking the imperial city once wasn't enough! Seriously! Is this Goddamned idiot this stupid? Does he really think he can win a war by keeping them out the border? Goddamn Wanker! Might as well go and build a bloody wall while he is at it."

Miraak placed a hand on his shoulders "Calm down Harry, soon we will be in control of the province. Almost everywhere we go they surrender on sight, Aragorn while encountering resistance is making significant gains."

Harry shook his head "I am sorry Miraak, but you also have to take into account every septim that will have to go into restoring the forts and the ruins. Ugh, I am so going to Enjoy executing those in charge of the treasury."

The lady giggled "Well, we can't win every battle now can we?"

The boy crossed his arms, and tried not to pout or scowl as he gave the order for a few to remain behind to await the next wave of reinforcements while the rest of his army marched on to their next destination.


	25. The Thalmor at Anvil

**Author's note:****The one review was a little better. I am wondering if perhaps we can get to 5 reviews? it could be anything. From a detailed review of the chapter down to just the most random thing, but the goal is 5 reviews and ill drop the next chapter within the next 48 hours. Y'all have 24 hours****if you wanna check out my Discord server here it is: ****DbVVh6Y**

**Pelinal Doesn't own HP or Elder Scrolls.**

* * *

Aragorn Nibenay watched through the highest point of Fort Crowhaven, one of the rare restored forts in all of Cyrodiil, the battle going on in the distance. The Aldmeri Dominion was finally making a move on the heartlands, and they started with a naval invasion.

Well, this both simplified and complicated his plans. The denizens of Anvil would see them as the rescuers from the Aldmeri dominion. But they would have to fight the Dominion.

That itself wasn't a problem, the armies he fielded here were far superior in technology and tactics. They had more combat experience and knew their place in the field very well. They would defeat the enemy without a single command being uttered. Yet, when counting the number of mages. The Dominion outnumbered them vastly.

It was clear that the Thalmor were playing to their strength. They had the best trained battlemages in the Continent, period. And they also had many, currently Aragorn's Army stood at 3,500 infantrymen, 1000 mages. 500 healers and combative medics, 80 sabetours, and 300 artillery men servicing the 100 cannons not counting the unit assigned to keep the artillery firing and a total of 1,388 Cavalry. The one unit that took the brunt of the casualties, alongside the combat meds and sabetours. He also had 1,812 troops on reserve whose sole purpose was to protect the artillery line, since they would be susceptible to Magical attacks and perhaps the stray arrow. For each artillery team being assigned 8 infantrymen, 4 healers and 6 battlemages. All in all he had 9,580 men at his disposal

but the Thalmor had more, with more than 12,000 Soldiers/Mages. that could theoretically multiple their fire effect by more than 2 per each individual mage. Bringing their numbers much hire if they preferred Conjuration.

It was at times like this that Aragorn cursed the longevity of the elves. They certainly had time to train their numbers up to par.

Deciding on a course of action, Aragorn gathered his commanders, it was time to attack.

Gathering all 20 of his commanders in the tent Aragorn spoke up "We will be going against the Aldmeri Dominion today-" Aragorn paused to gauge the reaction of his men, all bloodthirsty and looking for some revenge, understandable. All of them had lost something or someone to the Great War and the dominion. "We will combine Tactics today. The creeping barrage with a modified Zulu formation. They have about 30 warships in the bay. Gents, try not to sink them all, we estimate they have a capacity of 400 sailors each, and with some modifications could be fitted with cannons. It'll be faster to establish a fleet here in Cyrodiil than trying to sail our warships from skyrim, our goal is to capture as many as we can here and now, and to do that, we need to make a large distraction. Commander Harold, you will take the 50th Infantry regiment and lure them into-" Aragorn paused again to look at the map and pointed at one of the flag markers "Into the area surrounding Fort Wariel.

"I will dispatch a courier in advance for the Garrison there along the surrounding area to prepare for an offensive"

Another commander raised his hand "Sir, how are we gonna draw them out?"

Aragorn closed his eyes "Engage their troops, from there begin a retreating valley."

The retreating valley, Inspired by the books on a type of handheld Gunpowder or combustion based weapons. Or so had Harry explained. Where the usual valley had troops form 'steps' after every shot fired as they retreated behind their squadmates who had a loaded weapon as they reloaded their own. The retreating valley expanded upon this concept as a form of bait.

Once they harassed the enemy enough to get them chasing after you, you would begin a chain of steps backward towards a set trap.

Thought, it had worked for many engagements in the heartlands. It had never before been used on an army of this size and scale. But luckily, with the surrounding camps joining in, or at least hoping they will. And the long retreat inland the scouting legion would have to take to bait the aldmeri enough to dwindle down their numbers and ease the burden of the battlemages and reduce the casualties that Aragorn knew would be mounting on this specific upcoming battle.

After a few hours of Ironing out the details the Cyrodiilic born general dismissed the officers of his army and took out a small piece of parchment.

'the Dominion is here

Aragorn'

An hour later, In another province full of ice and snow. A boy of nearly 14 winters read the note that had been delivered via a magnificent snowy owl.

He scratched the birds head softly as he thought for a moment, before taking out his own parchment, ink and quill.

'Destroy them down to the last man. Do not let them escape'

**The Vengance; Capital Class Transport, Anvil Docks.**

In a elegantly decorated office, with windows facing the sea. An Altmer dressed in elegant and flowing Gold and black robes was interrupted from his reverence as he thought what to do with the none elven residents of Anvil.

"My Lord! We are being hit from an unknown party! They have numbers and their weapons are unknown to us. They seem to be keeping their distance preferring explosive projectiles. Their- their humans sir, nordlings by the look of most."

The elf stood up as he looked at his servant, an elf of lesser blood, a bosmer and said in an unpleasantly cruel voice "Bring them down by whatever means Necessary! Bring the entire army to bear on them if you have to. We ought to show them their place."

The Bosmer gave him a small bow, "Yes sir."

The elf retreated to relay the instructions from the general. Leaving the room the elf met up with a female altmer officer, who stood at 5'6. Had pale skin and vibrant red hair and hazel eyes. The altmer looked at the bosmer from her position in the wall and asked with a disgusted voice

"What did our dear commander say?"

The bosmer sneered "He wants us to chase after the unknown army."

The woman hissed, their commander was like the rest of the thalmor leadership. She was honestly sick and tired of it. Llorva had seen the cataclysm that was The Great War, and later on the war against Hammerfell. All this just to prove elves where superior?

"Hah." Llorva snorts "Only thing we did was prove ourselves bellow men."

Not realizing she had spoken aloud she was caught off guard when her bosmeri friend said "Perhaps. Now we are gonna see how far below."

"This army fights like nothing we have seen, we don't know their numbers, we don't know how long they've been in the heartlands or just what those weapons are capable of."

The trap was set, and they had taken the bait.

A classic blunder. They had seen a small scouting unit and had chased after it.

And once they were sufficiently inside the trap cannons ripped through the air alerting them of their mistakes but it was too late. The horn formation had descended on them. Thousands of horses ran at them at high speed not caring for the cannonade nor the flaming arrows that were raining down on their position.

Being on the verge of an omnidimensional attack and surrounded from all sides the Thalmor troops could do little as the cavalry slammed into their midst, some even being flung around.

But the disarray didn't last nearly long enough as Aragorn would have liked. And soon, while not together or in any sort of coordination the remaining soldiers began to fight back. Though a couple thousand died in the opening attack. The thalmor still had 10,000 of the best trained mages in Tamriel, while the Army of nods had a more modular and diverse army, which was easier to pick off in sections.

Aragorn as he observed the battle, raised his hand and let a ball of light into the sky. A signal for the reserves that were hiding within

the actual fort and they began to rain down explosive bolts.

Within the midst of the fighting Llorva raised her elven made sword and let out a yell as she gathered her men around her. Commanding them to break the blockade that encircled them.

Aragorn had foreseen this breakout attempt thankfully, had ordered nearby garrison to move what remaining troops they had that were not already here in this battle to mount up against the Flotilla anchored at the port of Anvil. Raising his hand he sent out another colored ball of light. This time yellow.

From now on the Nords would fight at distance, no more close combat fighting as they had been for close to an hour now. Instead they would advance the line as the elves retreated. It would expose their biggest weakness, but at this point he felt confident in the strength of this army.

And then, It happened. An unmistakable roar.

Aragorn looked up to see a white gold beast dot the sky. A dragon, and not just Any dragon tho. This one was the personal mount of Harry Stormcrown. Though as far as he could see the dragon was not carrying his usual passenger.

No. Instead the dragon flew towards where the thalmor contingent was, fleeing and swooping in down low for a breath attack, before gliding back up and disappearing towards Anvil.

Sounding a horn he urged his army to move ever faster and soon they were inside of anvil fighting their way through the Thalmor centries and into the docks boarding vessels one by one. Aragorn himself boarded onto the largest one. The flagship of the Thalmor Armada and cut his way through the passages into the captain's quarters. Where he caught the Thalmor General entertaining himself with a less than willing maid. No words were spoken as a bolt was placed within the skull of the Thalmor and watched it blow.

A Human woman, imperial by her looks tried to cover what little of her modesty remained as she laid sobbing. The man simply gave her a nod and called in one of the female soldiers.

Going back upon the deck he saw the same Altmer commander from earlier, and she looked back at him. Out of instinct he pulled his own crossbow and aimed it at her as he watched their boat move itself out of the dock, she made no move to defend herself.

The man lowered the weapon as he looked at the female Altmer. Something telling him to let go. He watched the ship, the only one sail away into the distance.

"General , We've captured 23 ships. Had to sink 6 and that one got away sir. Do we give chase?" An officer informed him taking him out of his revere.

"No, let them go. They lost." Aragorn said. "There's no point in chasing them. They obviously committed most of their efforts here. Their army is broken, within an hour, 2 at most. They had magic but we had better weapons and a more experienced army. That's all that matters now. No need to push our luck and stretch ourselves thin."

The officer bowed "Yes sir."

Another officer came in and handled the General a scroll "Came in today sir. From Lady Miraak."

Aragorn took the scroll with Interest and unfurled it

'hey there though guy. Bravil and Leyawiin are already ours. We are just waiting on you to take Skingrad and we'll be good to go on Taking the White-Gold Tower. You might want to Hurry it up over there, His Imperial Majesty- Aragorn snorts at this bit, feeling the sarcasm emanating from it.- Is starting to get somewhat restless. He keeps talking about an Akaviri invasion.

Anyways, See you soon.

Miraak-'

Folding the scroll. The Nibenay put it in his pocket and turned to his officers who were looking at him expectantly "Gentlemen. Get a move on it, we have work to do. I want the 1st Engineering corps to fix up any damages done to these ships and get the retrofitted with cannons and the metal plating. I want these ships to be seaworthy by the end of the month. Move it."


	26. Shadow of Borgas: Anvil

**Hello everyone. Back at it with a new chapter. I admit I was disappointed once more with the lack of feedback. but I won't give up until we meet that goal. so once more, can we get 5 reviews on this chapter? If you do, I'll drop the next chapter within 48 Hours.**

**Pelinal Whitestrake doesn't own Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter.**

* * *

6 hours After the Battle of Anvil.

The citizenry was in a mess, it wasn't enough that the Thalmor Invasion had left the Town in disarray. Now Aragorn was dealing with a massive headache, with only Skingrad left as the last stronghold of Cyrodilic resistance. He would coordinate with the eastern army to take the city in a pincer attack. But he knew that if the reports coming into his desk are anything to go by. It would be Anything but simpler, as the Dominion would possibly try again if not launch an all-out invasion of the heartlands. Yay for a second great war. Or World war according to his Royal Majesty. Him and his damned books.

He looked up as one of his enlisted men brought in an elf, a Bosmer that only had cuffs on him, unlike the whole get up for most of the Thalmor that had been taken, prisoners. Yet here he was.

"Sir, this one claims to have Information that you would find valuable. He has cooperated so far and what has given us checks out." The infantryman said.

Aragorn made a motion for the Elf to sit down and to remove the cuffs from him.

"What's your name."

"Borgas." The elf answered.

"Aragorn Nibenay, now, what's this that I hear of you having valuable information?".

The elf looked at the window, where he could still see the same ship he was part of a few hours prior. " I served on board that ship. I was Lord Norafirns servant."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow " An honor that must have been."

Shaking his head, Borgas answered, "With all due respect. I was made the servant because I was not a High Elf. I was worse than scum in the general's eye."

"Then what made you serve on the Ship?"

"My commander and best friend, Llorva. She is very different from the other men and women who make up the Majority of the Dominion's ranks. We met back before the Oblivion crisis started. We remember, we remember what life was like before the Thalmor took over Summerset." The elf said, his tone lighting with passion as he spoke.

Aragorn nodded as he picked up a document and continued to listen. Only stopping to ask "Borgas. Strange name for Bosmer, or any elf for that matter, considering it is a Nord name. The name of the Last of the line of Ysgramor."

"My father's side of the family is of Nordic descent." The elf answered cordially.

Aragorn gave him another nod. The general put down his document and gave the elf a serious look "You claim to have valuable intel. Why?"

The elf looked at the man and said: "Llorva is the Key to overthrowing the dominion, she is a descendant of Queen Ayrenn Arana. "

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at this bit of information. That name wasn't just important because it belonged to some Queen, Ayrenn Arana was the founder of the second Aldmeri Dominion, and perhaps the only Altmer who could challenge the legitimacy of the Thalmor as the ruling party, but was also the only mer alive who could claim the Crystal throne of Summerset.

This bit of information was a game-changer, yet at the moment, it was entirely useless to Aragorn.

But he knew the value of information of this magnitude, and while it wouldn't help win anything immediately, he could definitely see the benefit of having this tidbit in the future.

"I can also contact her at any moment." The elf added. "Clouds are gathering over the Dominion. Their initial purge, while successful in some parts, only grew to cause more resentment. More friction between the people. But we also need outside help if we are to succeed."

Aragorn stood up and walked over to a shelf and took two cups and a flask of cyrodilic Brandi. Pouring some in the coups and passing Borgas a cup.

"I doubt King Harry will immediately turn his eyes to deal with the Aldmeri Dominion. We know the limits of our army, we lack the capability to fight them on an offensive war. And that's that. But if what you say Is true. Then it will be under our best interest to protect this friend of yours. Stormcrown himself seems disinterested in the Elven Realms, but having allies is the key to longevity." Aragorn explained after downing his own cup.

The bosmer listened to the general as he continued to explain to him that he would remain by the general's side. Due to the fact he was a new face, and that there would be a lot of tension between the Altmer prisoners and the occupying force.

"I understand," Borgas answered after the explanation came to an end.

"Good, now let's go. This is a mammoth city to administrate."

The citizenry of Anvil was still distraught over what had happened. When the Thalmor first landed, they had smashed through the gates and part of the city had been burned down. Though the engineering corp was hard at work rebuilding the city, it would take time.

As Borgas noted, children wailing over loss parents, medical tents overstaffed. Many soldiers from both sides laid down in critical condition, so much so Borgas noticed some elves who he had generally gotten along with, especially the longer-lived ones aiding the severely stretched healers. If the roles had been reversed, the Thalmor would have left every none elf left to die and executed all enemy soldiers.

Not to say that this army was rightful either if the mounting number of corpses, mass graves, and burning pyres we're anything to go by.

During a cigar walk, he had taken the liberty of assigning himself he had even ran into a number of warriors lining up elves dressed in armor/robes and shooting them with their weird projectile weapons, or crossbow as he had learned they had called them.

The firing squad as he would come to find out later on. And to think the day wasn't over yet.

Deciding he had taken enough time, he slowly began to walk back into the city walls.

This time, he had seen a man sitting by a group of kids with a board behind him book a book in his hands, scratch that all the children had books on them as well.

It was very weird in a sense.

It was like he was stepping into a very different world. Tradition dictated to enslave and force everyone you conquered to submit, that's how everyone built empires. From Tiber Septim to the Ayleids. This was the universal concept. Yet, instead. This Army if nods mixed with other races, conquered, yet instead of enslaving. They integrated. Integrated the populace. Integrated the rich and poor, and even the enemy to some extent. Despite the risk this army took, it still chooses to. They invested in educating the poor and the wealthy, rebuild houses for those who lost theirs, and remained to ensure stability.

Not to mention, the way their military focused on occupation instead of conquering land and just leaving a small detachment. And there was their brilliance. Breaking up their army into modular pieces that could function entirely on their own even if cut off from the rest.

Yet borgas still noted one huge weakness, their reliance's on Artillery to make up for their lack of magic capabilities. Perhaps he could convince a few more of his compatriots to adopt new colors? There were enough that dissented the thalmor enough as it is, and only served to make a stable septim.

Maybe a promise of a better life ought to do the trick?


	27. Born of the Lion pt 1

**Seriously people, what's up with not dropping down a review? _sniffs, _Are my updates not appreciated? can I not get at least 5 reviews?? _wails._****Alright, rant over.**

**Some serious stuff now...**

**Y'all should really consider joining my discord, I've spent 60 mimutes hesitating posting this cause no one would reply!.**

**https(/https/-/\\)discord((.gg))/DbVVh6Y**

**Obviously remove the (/-\, (()) and add the : / / before inserting the link into the webtab don't be foolish now.**

**Disclaimer: Pelinal Doesn't own Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter**

* * *

Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness was many things. He had been a Daedra lord that had been cursed. He was a woman that had once been entirely mortal, though revered for her god like feats. Sheogorath was a disease that one could only take willingly. And there had been few of those. And perhaps, even Ur-dra. As being the only prince in oblivion to have existed even before the start of the Kalpa.

But most of all, Sheogorath was a being of utter irrationality. He, She, they. Could not comprehend rational thought. It was impossible for the Daedra. Hence it would be a surprise to catch the prince having a perfectly normal tea party with his one Duke. The Duke of Dementia.

Around the table seemingly foreign pastries such as tarts, biscuits and crumpets. A bowl full of eyeballs and a cup full of maggots sat on the table. Before them a man cooked a bosmeri resident of the isles. His crime? Growing his beard out.

Well, perhaps the normality of the party was greatly exaggerated. Which could be shown in the manner the Mad god ate the poor elf, only to stand up. Unbuckle his pants and proceeding to take a shit in a toilet he had conjured from nowhere.

Toilets? James asked himself. It had been a decade since he last had the pleasure of sitting on one. He really did miss the feeling, especially in the mornings, after he woke up. Or the mockery of it. Waking up was afterall, impossible if you couldn't sleep in the first place. But it was the definition of insanity after all. Doing the same thing over and over and over and over, expecting a different result each time.

Or perhaps it was more insane to do the same thing over and over and expect the same results each time?

"Do you know why I called you here today Jamie's?" Questioned the Mad god, seemingly back to normal. Or at least as normal as the embodiment of illogical chaos was.

"Yes my lord." James answered guardedly.

It was rare when Sheogorarh spoke to him with the serenity of sanity.

"Dear Harry." Sheogorath began. "Do you ever wonder what the cost will be?"

James raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why do you ask me this?"

Sheogorath set down the cup of tea he had been holding so carefully.

"Think James. His very existence is an affront to the Aurbis. A convergence of two worlds. He holds the ear of powerful allies, Holding 3 daedra lords at his disposal and earning the favor of 2 more. Holding the favor of 2 gods. Born Of the 7th month. And holding the 7th piece of Voldemort's soul." Batting his eyelashes. The mad god paused to take a sip of his drink.

"My dear siblings not in his favor are conspiring to stop him and the Gods move against him."

The frown of the Potter duke could not be matched by anything the mad god had to compare to. "Why do you care Sheogorath? What is your stake in all this?"

The Daedra smiled, and his figure began to distort. Giving way to a very beautiful woman in his place, dressed in black and blue. With emerald green eyes and the darkest tressers.

It was rare for Morgana to reveal herself.

Yet, here she was.

"Why do you think dear James?" Morgana asked him.

"Because he is your descendant?" James asked.

At sheogorath silence he continued. "You couldn't claim the Ruby thrones, despite being Dragonborn. Despite being a goddess in your own right. You still hungered for Tamriel. That's it isn't it?"

The firmer Dark Lady's eyes gained a shine to them, before she burst out laughing. Truly, she hadn't laughed this hard since Merlin had asked her for courtship

She shook her head, and after slowly composing herself. "Oh dear James how little you know. Do you wish to know what is my investment in all of this?"

Closing her eyes, she said "I gave birth to one little girl you know of this. You know her after all."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

Another smile, this time venomous.

"Rowena Ravenclaw. A child I could never raise, yet. Thousands of years gone by before I find myself in a different world, desperate to go back to my little girl. I did the will of the Divines to the letter. I married an Emperor that could never give me another. Everything done and all I could do was watch the descendants of my little girl. And be proud of what she achieved without her mother…. Do you wish to know why I can see all of Harry's future, yet the others Bar Akatosh can't?"

Another break for a sip of tea. As the entire waited for the now enraptured parent to give him an answer, which he did. In the form of a nod

"You see James, The prophecy, the mysterious Elder Scroll, his ability to bend time and space to his will. The fact I was the first Daedra Kyne introduced Harry to. Before she even introduced him to any divine. No matter who he comes to call mother, remember this James. I am Harry's creator. I created him, etched his prophecy into the Elder Scrolls, and enabled him the best of the two worlds to build the empire he is building now."

James brown deepend. "I'm assuming there are consequences to your actions."

"Indeed, you see. Harry only came into his divine blessings because I held, and still have the blessings of the Aedra, thus, I was able to pass them on. But as a consequence, to balance out his immense power, Akatosh created Mirai." Morgana answered.

"What's wrong with Mirai?" James asked out of Curiosity.

"Despite her own power being a perfect match for him. It is almost impossible for her to bear his child. It will most likely kill her, and any fetus of his she carries in her womb."

The shattering revelation caused James to gasp. Surely, the divine wouldn't be so cruel?.

"Plus, the harlot is not who i originally had in mind for him." Sheogorath's mantler added of handedly. "You can see it, even with Jyggalag's emotion destroying fix. Subconsciously, he rejects her. He only beds with her because it's what Kyne expects of him."

James narrowed his eyes.

"Who then was good enough for my child in your eyes."

A smirk presented itself "I had made a deal with Azura. She is one of the only other two daedra lords besides me to be able and powerful enough to etch prophecy into an Elder Scroll. Harry would marry someone she has handpicked from her court, someone I wholeheartedly approved of."

James gave her a slow nod. "If Harry was your creation, your grand plan. How come he still ended in the hands of a divine?"

Morgana's cup shattered. Taking a few calming breaths she said "As the consequences of dealing with powers beyond my comprehension. The Elder Scrolls turned against me. And sided with the aedra, but as you can see, this backfired greatly. Harry Potter is born of the lion."

A scowl presented itself on her face. "I'd prefer he had ended up in an entirely different world than with Kyne. I love the bitch as a friend. She walked me through a lot of the issues regarding godhood. But she set back my plans, and now he serves her will."

"What do you mean Harry is born of the lion?" James asked with even more concern.

"He was born with power, entangled with destiny. All perfect recipe for a storm." Morgan started.

"And then surprise?" James asked her.

A nod was his answer.

She conjured a box, and presented it to him.

No, it couldn't be!!

"The Deathly Hallows." James whispered.

"The Wabbajack wand is reformed from my essence, as many daedric artefacts are, and the Elder Wand. The cape of Invisibility, which shall be gifted to him in the name of Nocturnal…"

"And the stone in the name in Lorkhan?" James interrupted.

"No, the Stone is from the blood of his enemies. Talos. The only divine who has helped me, used his… Reality bending powers to procure the stone." Morgana corrected.

James raised an eyebrow "Wow. Considering my son is constantly mouthing him off."

Morgana shrugged. "Soon you realize how you, I, Harry and fate it is all related. All thanks to the law of surprise."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe that?"

Turning back into sheogorath his superior told him "I was a dark lady fated to be slain by the great savior himself. Turned into a Hero, wife of an Emperor, Grandniece in-law of a god many times removed. A god like being in my own right, creator of the very incarnation of Duality. Turned against me on the whims of destiny. Of course i believe it."


	28. Cyrodiil has Fallen

**I do not own the Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter**

* * *

"Watch out!." Was the cry of a soldier as a projectile blew open the wall he was supposed to be guarding, a hole gaping and wide opened itself as troops began to pour in from the open space. Armed with crossbows and swords the men in blue/red armor, with lifted weapons up to their shoulders as they targeted the platoon that had been responsible for this section of wall.

This was it. The last independent stronghold in Cyrodiil. The Imperial city, the white gold tower. For close to 2 weeks now those who weren't captured, killed or bowed down to the new empire fled to the capital of the heartlands. 30,000 strong made to defend the iconic tower.

It was an interesting thing, the nords of skyrim had controlled the Imperial province for almost a month now, and 3 weeks since they took control of the River Niben and Lake Rummera. 2 weeks since the Nords decided to simply starve the city. Or so they had thought.

Unknown to the Imperial defenders, however, the spread thin Army of Skyrim had received a massive boost of 10,000. Which, 60% of it consisted almost entirely of long range units and High elven mages. It was 6 months after the Battle of Skingrad. After taking Anvil and kvatch, campaign season had slowed down to a halt. In this time The occupiers had taken time to integrate all of the conquered territories and entrench themselves. Which the defenders of Cyrodiil. Which is what they had taken to calling themselves, also did.

Yet, no matter what they did, they could do little to stop the cannonade. Or at least they thought they couldn't.

At this stage in the battle, it was the end. The decisive blow. As the cannonballs ripped through the air the defenders moved the civilians deeper inside into the tunnels, through the imperial prison. However, to their surprise a boy in silver armor and blue cloth surrounded by an army of blue armored men carrying those horrid weapons of war, the murmurs of scared children and crying women.

"Put your weapons down, we shan't fight."

The boy spoke.

Crossbows loaded with a bolt that had a point that glowed with a fiery red. A sign of the explanation enchantment some of the defenders had encountered in previous battles. There was no mistaking this unit.

The feared Dragon guard, infamous for following the High King of Skyrim into battle. Therefore that meant that the boy in front of them…

"The Hing King himself?" The head defender asked, clad in the officer Armor of the now mostly dead empire of cyrodiil.

"Hn. So you finally recognized me?" The boy- king in question asked.

"I've heard rumors. I'd never thought you would come to take our city yourself, much less lead such an underhanded attack." The caption said.

"I am capable of much more." The stomcrown said, as he waved his hand, he disarmed the rest of the defenders of cyrodiil. Weapons flying away from the hands of the men.

"Lets not butcher each other, not here. In front of the innocent." The boy continued.

The captain took a moment to look at the huddled masses, the thousand long lines. Taking a deep breath, the captain said "It's awful loud out there. When the battle started. We have seen those horrid weapons of yours take chunks out of our city walls. Homes with innocents blown to bits. The stubborn ones who refused to leave, but innocent nonetheless."

"If you are worried about the fate of Cyrodiil, don't. Everywhere I go. Every city destroyed in battle, my army stays to rebuild. Bring education to all, security from the foes. Don't think of my empire as a foreign aggressor, but a continuation of the empires of the men of yore."

Harry took a step forth "The Mede empire was weak, they wouldn't have stood a chance against the dominion. My empire liberated Skingrad from the hands of the elves within hours of their landing."

Above the tunnels, the fighting was growing fiercer as more and more poured through the walls

The Waterfront, Talos Plaza and the Eleven Gardens were being overrun. The Imperial city prison had been stormed.

Soon, the defenders were hiding behind the tombstones of the deceased emperors, in the Green Emperors graveyard. For all intents and Purposes, the White-Gold tower. The symbol of empires. The sigil of power, the Tower of space. Had fallen.

The only still to take place was the Arcane university, as A glowing protective barrier stopped all explosive bolts and the cannonade. No mage present could bring it down, not make a scratch.

The remnants of the Ruby legion met the Storm head on as the blue armored men kept storming in. A rogue cannon blast blew open a hole into the White Gold towers gold doors. The power of the explosion rippled through the air as another blast ripped through.

And another, and another. The blasts were no longer rogue. But conscious and deliberate. Once the Ruby general realized what was happening, the now infamous tactics is bearing down fire while the troops moved into position. It was game over, the resistance inside surrounded the tower collapsed.

"Cease fire" the general screamed.

At first nothing. But he tried again, this time. He did hear the call from the other side.

The lines yelling cease fire. And soon the cannons silenced. A woman, with red and blue robes stepped through the smoke, with brown hair and a sword by her side.

"So the mighty ruby legion surrenders at last." The patronizing slow tone spoke.

"We know better than to mess with the coordinated armies of the north. Especially when they bring to bear those things on us." The general said in a monotonous tone, hiding his hurt pried as other legionaries dropped their sword and surrendered. Some still tried to make a last stand but were quickly cut down.

The Ruby legion made the last stronghold of Cyrodilic resistance, the war in Cyrodiil was over.

The only place left was the Arcane university, which remained under the protective ward.

Soon The civilians began to emerge from the underground, with the Soon to be emperor leading them. The Imperial city was almost unrecognizable, not even the Thalmor had hit the city this hard. Entire sections of city Walls, Residences and buildings laid destroyed.

Harry took one look at the wall and said to Miraak, "Someone get me J'zargo."

The minutes passed and slowly, life seemed to have been returning to a somewhat normal state.

The Corp of engineers had set to rebuilding the lost residences, setting camps for the temporarily displaced. Harry himself had sent out summonings to all the provincial counts and duchess.

Cyrodiil would be changed forever by this one event.

The dead were being gathered, they would be buried just outside the city walls. At least, they could all be afforded this much.

As Harry walked through the city, he caught the corpse of a small girl laying on the streets. He didn't need to guess how she died. Another corner and a mass of people. Their looks said it all, fear, anger, hatred.

A young imperial mother clutching her babe, their husband/father nowhere to be found. He sighed, integrating the province was no doubt going to be a herculean task. This was all due to him. No denying that. What a weird time to suddenly grow a conscience.

A mother crying over the corps of her child, a soldier.

He closed his eyes.

"You don't look so well my friend." Aragorn's voice came from beside him.

"Not a well day." Harry replied in kind.

"No doubt about it. But this is what happens in conquest. Do not dishonor their memories now. They were good boys and girls. On both sides."

Harry raised his eyes "Why didn't they surrender when we came for them? Did they not realize it is hopeless?"

Shaking his head Aragorn said "Do not underestimate the spirit of these people. They are willing to take the punishment of war, if only to have someone to dump it on later. Usually their leaders. Good luck."

"You're the king." Harry said.

Aragon stopped.

"You are the King of White Gold city."

Aragorn turned around. "Why me?"

"Because this is Akatosh domain. You are a child of Akatosh. Not me."

Aragorn shook his head.

"We'll talk about this some other time. Lets go, ale awaits us."

A child look as the woman addressed his wounds with a golden light that soothed his pain.

"There you go. Now run along" Miraak said as she watched him. He remained seated.

"Why did so many people have to die?"

The boy asked in a low tone.

Miraak thought for a second. "Sometimes… Sometimes, things must change. And at times, the price of change. Is a price to be paid in the blood of many. Timber Septim built a beautiful empire. But none tell you the hideous bloodshot that it cost to build. To bring peace. Only that the times before were turbulent times. And that he brought us peace. Your new emperor… Well, the bloodshed spilt today, may have been enough to stop the blood that may need to be spilt tomorrow."

2 hours after the battle of White Gold Tower.

Harry was sitting at the steps of the Imperial Palace, he hadn't gone in yet.

He saw the General of the Ruby legion approach him. "Your Imperial majesty-"

"Harry, just call me harry." The boy said.

"Yes sir-Harry. I must ask what of my soldiers?"

"The will be given full military honor, everyone here today, be it Imperial or Nord. Defender or invader. It doesn't matter, the dead will be honored with their military tradition. All will be awarded well. Have the cloth workers produce small banners, I have my own tradition to introduce." Harry said.

The general bowed "Thank you."

"May i know your name?" Harry asked the general.

"Rodvir."

"Cyrodiil will need men like you soon again Rodvir." Harry said as he watched the General walk off.


	29. Born of the Lion: Sleep my cub

**i do not own the elder scrolls or Harry Potter universes, though I'd love to.**

**D****ue to recent issues, i had to make a new discord, feel free to join, code is**

**DZA47xv**

**As always do review, it always helps and most importantly, be safe. **

* * *

Sleep was a precious thing Harry J. Stormcrown loved to do. Sleep was a gift from the gods themselves, a time to recharge your energies after a day of dealing with paperwork, his vassals, lords, generals, and battle.

Not so long ago, very recently, in fact, the boy had done something that had elevated him to the title of emperor, conquered the heartlands and took the white gold tower for himself, formerly known as the Imperial city, the now named White-Gold city, had been the place of his accession to the title. Having the vassals of the various provinces of Cyrodiil bow down in their knees to him, dissolving Cyrodiil as one province and reorganizing it into small kingdoms. It was a very difficult task, plus dealing with the assassins and overreachers and challengers and nay-sayers. You could see why he would treasure his sleep time, not even his recent wife dared to try to wake him lest a powerful pulse of magic push her out of the bed.

Or in case of those that have woken him, received a green bolt of killing light to their face. Yes, waking up this emperor was a mistake one should never attempt to do.

But this is Sheogorath we are talking about he will live.

"Who in the-hmhnfjhm" the boy woke cursing up a storm only to be silenced by an Apple to his mouth. Biting down on it to free his speaking hole and chowing down on the slice he took his time to take a good look at the Mad God, and the isles around him.

The cunning in the god's eye made him shiver. It was up to something.

"Ah- my dear dear Harry James Potter. Good, you are here." The god said in a condescending tone. All signs of Madness gone from him.

"You know that name means nothing to me." The boy said carefully.

Shaking his head the image of Sheogorath gone, instead in her place stood a woman with pale skin, green eyes and curly hair, who reassembled him almost as much as his own ever, however, the shade of green in the woman's eyes shown a bit brighter, with cunning and intent behind it.

"You have been enjoying yourself so much out there." The tone of a woman spoke from the image before him. Then she took a step closer to him. "I am almost jealous, you know. I didn't get to have such adventures when I was your age. My father hated my guts, when I first displayed magic he sold me to this woman for about the equivalent of 5 septims. 5!"

Harry shrunk himself "Morgana… I'm sorry?"

"Turns out the woman was a witch, she took me in, taught me how to use magic. Turned me into the strongest enchantress of my age." Morgana spoke as she took another step closer to him.

"For years I roamed around. Aimlessly, helping the locals of wherever I went." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "Then I met a man. And we had a sweet child."

The smile vanished and her eyes dimmed "But my father had caught words of my exploits, and by then he had become a governor under that damned Pendragon's court. And he pleaded with that old coot to get rid of me, spread word that I was a monster. That I did horrible things. I battled that wizard. But before he could finish me off I found myself in this land. The gods 'gave' me a second chance. I defeated the bane of men, marched through the gates of oblivion. But I could never see my little girl again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry questioned her.

A chuckle escaped her "because an opportunity appeared. Harry, you've been reading those books your father gave you… when in oblivion do green eyes beat brown?"

The cogs in his brains started running and Harry's eyes widened.

"You see dear harry? I created you. Lily, a daughter of my bloodline, to marry and bear a child for a son of A griffin? No mere coincidence. The blessing of 3 powerful entities? My doing. An elder scroll etched very specifically with prophecies all tied to you? My doing." Morgana explained to him. Pausing for a moment, she watched his face, hoping to catch a bigger glimpse of surprise. "And what's more, your prodigal ability to learn earthen magic? My doing. Yet… as you can tell, things don't always go right do they?"

Harry turned around so he wouldn't be facing her "what do you want? Why bring me here to tell me all this?"

"For long you have been operating and doing as you please, doing it in the name of someone else but my own. I don't care who you consider your mother. You can hate me for all I care, but I WILL start seeing things going according to my original plan. But that's not all, this empire you are building for yourself, and any future you may think you may be having. One day I will return, and ask for it to be paid back.

"You are no longer just a son of Kyne and Lily Potter. My daughter might have been a Raven, but I was the lioness, and now my cub. Go back to your world, and your ignorance and your wars. Become the lion I know you are. Because when I return, you will need that ferocity to complete the task I am obtaining for you."

The form before him disappeared along with the isles. Harry found himself back in his bed, and with sleep gone, he decided to go back to the library, and continue work on, he put on a casual outfit, black pants and a white shirt topped with a black collar vest, the collar and the vest itself tied via a strap that tied into a button.

Arriving in the library he found the bosmer that Aragorn brought along. Apparently, someone very important, containing the key to overthrowing the Aldmeri dominion the elder Dragon had said.

"Your Majesty." The elf gave him a small head bow as a greeting as the boy checked out a book and sat near the fire to read.

"Borgas I believe? Interesting name for an elf."

The newly crowned emperor commented.

"My paternal side of the family is of Nordic descent," Borgas answered with practiced ease.

"Interesting. Tell me about yourself." Harry said as he opened the book to a bookmarked page.

"I was born in the 2nd era, 550. Studied magic in Alinor, before moving back to Valenwood before joining Queen Ayrenn in her conquest during the 3 banners war, seeing everything, from the rise of Tiber Septim to the war of red diamond, the oblivion crisis and even the Great War." The old elf said.

"So, how come an elven sage such as you came to find himself a slave on a thalmor ship?"

"Well, ever since the inception of the first Dominion, I was tasked by Queen Ayrenn to watch for and protect her bloodline. Sometimes that puts me in courts, farms, cities and whatnot. Though I admit my current charge is quite unique. I have faith she will be the change to overthrow the false Thalmor." The elf answered the emperor's question.

"Hm. The Thalmor being thrown from power would make my life easy." Harry said softly.

"Yet you don't seek to conquer the elven realms… why?"

Harry shook his head "It is not my place, nor would it make sense too. I rule my empire, here, from Skyrim. The elven realms are too far down south to properly rule, puppet? Vassals? Maybe, but direct rule is impossible."

Borgas looked up from his book "You don't consider morrowind to be an elven realm?"

"No, Morrowind is majorly a Padomaic realm, human even, the only distinction between them and us is their physique, but otherwise? Almost entirely human. The Elven realms however, Khajiit, Bosmer and Altmer? Far out of my reach."

The elf gave a thought to the words spoken and left, having obtained what he seeked for the moment.

Left alone, Harry put his book down and sat down on his knees, on the floor of course, and put his hands near his stomach and made a motion as if he was making an orb. At first nothing happened, but slowly a green light began to appear at the space between his hands. Sweat started to pour down his face and body as the light grew a bit bigger minute by minute.

Soon, he had a good fist sized ball of light, and it spewed out an object. Harry let it go as he collapsed, exhaustion present in his body, this was the one task he had a real problem completing. After finally catching his breath in his exhausted state, he turned his head to the side to find a wristband, made of solid gold. He closed his eyes and fist around the object, as he took a grip of his maternal magic and disappeared with a plop back to his bed chambers.

As he laid down to fall back asleep he thought back to what he had done, this was his secret project, his unborn fruit as of yet, time magic. A concept he had been struggling since the start of the war on cyrodiil. But he had finally made significant progress, he had retrieved what he hoped was an item from the past…. Hopefully.


	30. Court Intrigue

**Well, here ya go. Another update for my wonderful readers!! I've made a new discord group for my stories since i left my old one, this one is exclusively for my stories... and some bot foolery.**

**nvite code: DZA47xv**

**As always i do not own HP or TES.**

**For Kintyra's looks, I posted her pic as the Storie's cover. if you are on mobile go to the bottom of the page and clock on desktop view or download the app.**

* * *

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sir, There's a woman here to see you, she said you would know what about." An armored man said as he came into a large office, seeing the Emperor in his chair signing away at paperwork.

Harry stopped for a second, "Her name?"

The guard shifts uncomfortably "Kintyra Septim… the second."

'Can't be, Kintyra Septim was executed during the War of the crown centuries ago.' Harry thinks as he shifts his position as he reclines himself. 'Though it could just be… Damn you Sheogorath.'

"Bring her in, I know exactly why she is here." The Stormcrown emperor says in a resigned voice.

The guard left for a moment, before he returned with a woman who had nutella brown hair, hazel eyes, he could tell she was from royalty from her soft aristocratic features and expensive looking clothes, yet he also knew by all rights she should be dead.

"Emperor Stormcrown," a soft voice came from her voice as she bowed before him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Harry closed his eyes "Everyone but our guest dismissed."

Everyone who was in the office left at that moment, not many people just a handful of guards.

"Empress Kintyra Septim the second, as I live and breathe. What brings you back from the dead?" Questions the emperor.

"We both know exactly what brings me here." Kintyra said as she sat across from him in the offered chair.

"We both know that's something not currently possible." Harry says cautiously "I am a married man after all."

"To an Abomination, who can't even bear your child." The former empress says.

Closing his eyes Harry thinks for a second "If that's all, we can draw our meeting to a close. I can't grant you what you seek."

"Maybe you can't. But it doesn't mean you have to send me away, I am a gifted administrator after all. And I can promise you I won't try to interfere between this… Mirai girl and yourself your majesty." The Septim woman offers.

"Very well, from this day on you'll be my assistant." Harry pauses to look at the piling paperwork. "You will help me tackle this monster."

"Chuckles. Of course your majesty."

**Flashback Ends**

'Well, I can certainly say. That was the beginning of the end of my marriage.' Harry muses to himself.

He should have known better, he really should have. Sheogorath or Morgana didn't do things half way, they created him after all. Not that he had anything against that.

He was a selfish creature after all.

The following months after that incident had been quiet for the Empire. Though he and Mirai started to fight more and more often over his new… secretary, to the point he started sending her out to the college of Winterhold to oversee the training of battlemages more and more often.

Another mistaken, that woman was a monster of jealousy. But it was the same for him, they were dragons afterall. Dragons were prideful and arrogant creatures, very possessive of what they view as theirs.

'Then came the Akaviri Invasion.' The Stormcrown noted. Unknown demons even to him wielding a fire that froze everything it touched.

That had been another point of Jealousy regarding Mirai. He had sent her out to secure a larger Number of battlemages as soon as he sensed the invaders landing in Morrowind as he himself called for Miraak down from her abode with Cyrodiil, with her recent marriage to Aragorn and all.

It had been a purely strategic decision, Him and Miraak were the best battle coordinators in the empire. Thus obviously they were gonna go to the front lines, Aragorn was in charge of the Calvary and he was coordinating that, leaving Mirai to coordinate the Battlemage command to the battle to come. Thus, leaving Kintyra at the seat of the empire handling all domestic matters while he was off fighting cold demons and liberating Morrowind.

All leading to him acquiring Morrowind!! Without having to invade!! King Helseth handed him the sovereignty of Morrowind when he realized the Invasion had sent Morrowind's barely recovering

Economy from the explosion of red mountain and the invasions of the argonians back, facing more famines and economic crisis.

So, even though it came with its problems, he was now handling, his empire had added a new member. Which drew his eyes to the map of Tamriel… it was time to pay the Argonians a visit sometime soon, and reclaim old Morrowind.

Looking back at his paperwork Harry read it cautiously. It was from Winterhold, he was trying to balance out something that would integrate Altmer and Dunmer magic into his growing legions of mages. Soon he would have an unchallenged army across Tamriel.

Soon, first, the trainees he had sent to high hrothgar would have to finish their training. Well, sissel already had, being a prodigy on the way of the voice. That girl was truly something.

Another memory returned to surface

**Flashback.**

A headache pounded at Naruto's head as a vision filled his head. It was of Mirai, and she was planning something.

Quickly, he set about ruffling through all the documents to be signed and there he found it. An execution order, a forged one.

He could easily recognize Mirai's handwriting afterall. "Foolish woman" Harry spat as he finally realized his assistant's lack of presence.

"Guards on me now!" Harry yelled as he stood up and quickly ran towards where he could sense Mirai, in the dungeons.

**With Mirai**

The blond Breton paced back and forth as she watched Kintyra Septim tortured form sit upon the cell.

"You really thought you could try to take my man away from me?" Mirai said with a nasty smirk.

However to her surprise, the former empress returned it in full force "Rake? Oh honey I've done nothing to do so. You've done it all yourself."

"Shut up" mirai hisses

"Why? Cause you can't accept the truth that your hubby finds me more attractive? The fact that he hates the fact you can't bear him an heir worthy of the Crown of Storms?" Kintyra taunts.

"Shut up, soon you will be dead." Mirai hisses again.

"Little girl, I have escaped death once. I will do it again."

"There is no need." Harry's voice said, carrying venom as he looked at Mirai "Mirai, you've let this jealousy of yours get to your head. Now you stand to commit high treason. You are sentenced to death."

An attempt at shouting him down. That was Mirai's only move before a blade pierced her heart. And she fell on the floor.

Her body combust into flames as Harry devoured her soul."You wanted us to be together forever, now your power will serve me."

**Flashback end.**

A hand caressed his face as he adjusted himself in his bed, having moved from his office to his quarters.

"Kintyra." Harry acknowledged the empress laying soft kisses over his chest.

"You are thinking about the past again" the woman says as she holds him.

"It's been an interesting year. I miss the action, but I hope the year to come continues to be quiet." The male stormcrown states sincerely.

"I do too, my lord." Kintyra says continuing her ministrations.


	31. Meeting the Blacks

**Been a long time hasn't it?**

**As always leave a review aand follow/Favorite whatever pleases you.**

**J****oin the Discord group at: DZA47xv**

* * *

Lily Potter found nights filled with thunderstorms hard to sleep through. After all, her family was taken from her on one such night. Who could blame the poor lass?

So it was no surprise to find her awake through the middle of the night as she listened to the thunderous rain fall.

Thoughts of what ifs and might have beens filled her mind, the same as every other stormy night. James would have been head Auror by now. Harry would be a rising quidditch player and trouble maker.

Little did she suspect the fate of the two occupying their thoughts.

Suddenly a heavy sleep befell her, and as she closed her eyes. A bright light enveloped the whole house.

A gasp of desperate breath woke up Sirius Black as he heard Lily scream his name "Sirius!"

His eyes widened at looking at the strange scene around him. Kaleidoscopic mushrooms and other weird plants dotted their line scapes.

"You two sleepy heads are finally awake?" The voice of Ivy spoke behind them.

The first thing the couple noticed was that she was dressed in blue textiles of quality they had only seen in kings and queens.

The second was the knife of exquisite make that almost reminded Lily of Elven crafts from fantasy books/movies.

The third was a man with raven-haired locks and brown eyes who was wearing a robe that had a collar of spikes on it and went down to his feet where the spikes there also went up in a gravity-defying way instead of just being on the floor due to their weight. As the two parents took a closer look, they noted the spiles were made of bones, a startling discovery on its own. But the shock of realizing who the man was left them speechless.

"Lils, Padfoot, may I welcome you to the Shivering Isles."

"You mean to tell me that you've been alive this whole time?" Sirius Black asked, seeing the specter of his best friend James freakin Potter, alive and well.

"Well, alive, dead, shrivel, vestige. Matters little when death is but a window." James said cryptically. Taking steps towards the animagus wizard. Extending a hand to help him up.

Graciously taking it, the least Sirius expected was the sucker punch to the face.

"James!" Lily shreaked at the unexpected act of violence.

"That's for marrying Lily behind my back!" The Duke explains, before hugging Sirius "And this is for old times sake. And for keeping Snapes claws from Lily."

Letting the shock wear off, Sirius hugged back.

From behind James, Ivy spoke up "Dad, can we get back to the castle? I wanna see uncle sheo!"

'Uncle Sheo?' Lily mouthed to Sirius, who suddenly found the ground more interesting. But before they moved, they all suddenly found themselves inside a dimly lit hall.

And just as sudden a man dressed in a purple and red dress that split down the middle popped up, looking exasperated "James! There You are! I've been looking all over for you. Punishment point is not moving fast enough! We ran low on cheese! How can you allow this to happen?... Oh guest! Hello there Sirius, Lily Evans. I am Sheogorath, Prince of Madness! May I offer you entrails?"

Much to Lily's surprise, she saw the madman was holding intestines. She screamed and slapped the offering away, "Eww! Get away from me."

"Rude!" The Mad-God exclaims. "Your lucky James is my best duke. Else I would feed you to Forky!!"

"Uncle Sheo, You can't feed mom to Forky!" Ivy exclaims sighing. "She's yet to meet Harry!"

Wide eyes stared at the girl as Sheogorath struck up a thinking pose. "Oh yeah! Harry, insane Maddie's? Conqueror? Bonafied king? Utterly insane? I would bring him here. But i got the feeling he wouldn't like me interrupting his previous meeting."

"Not like that has stopped you before." James offered.

Sheo shook his head "Nah, This one is about the empire. Trust me, I am bored! Haven't got elf hunting with my favorite Mad demigod yet!"

"Harry? My son?" Lily asked, having ignored the words of the prince.

"Well, I see family matters, twiddles!" And with that the god left.

James struck a hard pose "Come with me. There's much we got to discuss."

He led them into a passageway and into another hall, with even less light, "Welcome to the Dementia half of the Shivering isle. My home and half of the kingdom. Nemira bring me the bowl!"

One of the guards' women stepped out of her spot and left.

"You must have questions?"

Lily immediately took him up on his offer "How the hell are you alive?"

"I'm not exactly alive in the same manner you would define. I am a vestige, a Daedra."

At James' answer Sirius' eyes widened at the implications. "No, is Harry one too?"

"For the most part, yes. He is part daedra." The Dementia Duke admitted.

As the Dark Seducer returned, she brought a bowl, which was filled with water.

"Not exactly the same as the pensive Dumbledore had, but works similar enough."

The two newcomers, plus Ivy sank their heads, Ivy serving as the tour guide.

The first scene that played out before them, two groups standing over a table. A map of somewhere they didn't recognize and little pin flags, of different colors spread out.

And the scene played out before them.

"The Akavir invaders, We recognize them from their last invasion. The blue demons. Last time they were here they were looking for something called the 'Ordained Receptacle' we never figured out what that was though. Especially since we were pulled into the Three Banners war not long after, plus the planemeld."

Lily and Sirius noticed the speaker had red eyes and Ashen skin, complete with eleven ears wearing yellow armor made out of some sort of organic plating they didn't recognize.

"Councilor Morvayn of Solstheim" Rose explained. "A Summer, or Dark elf. If my memory serves is right, another Akaviri invasion force has landed on Tamriel."

All signs of their happy go lucky little girl was gone.

"Ivy, how do you know all this?" The red-head mother asked.

"It will be revealed momentarily." The girl answered as the scene was allowed to continue.

A teenager with raven hair and green eyes set his fist down on the table as he looked at the map. "Their invasion path makes little sense, They bypassed Solstheim. Yet they landed troops in Winterhold and my own Capital of Windhelm, bypassed the rift, but set up shop at the Velothi mountains." As he spoke the young commander pointed at several of the black flags. "The Second Force lands on the Telvanni peninsula, conquers Molag Amur and then move up to Sheogorad, and the third force…"

A third speaker, one Ivy quickly explained as an Argonian, moved forward and pointed across the map "The third force is the largest, fiercest and unknown. They landed their forces from the Mephala highlands, Dreshaan and the uplands."

Frustration seeped through the youngest speaker "And you say they carry loud projectile weapons? That goes off with a bang, yet when it makes contact it freezes?"

"That is correct." The argonian confirmed.

"Sounds disturbingly familiar, but the weapon I'm thinking of, it burns you upon penetration, it's not supposed to freeze you." Punching the table, he continues "My army has a similar weapon undergoing development, but we can't afford to wait around. Our best bet is to combine our navies, and plan an invasion force that pushes them further inland, the problem is the Velothi and Valus mountains make it nearly impossible for my troops to cross into Morrowind in a speedy manner. But, we do have dragons. The Empire of Skyrim will commit to this endeavour"

"Morrowind pledges its remaining forces into driving the invaders away. May the true tribunal guide us into victory." The Dunmer stated as well.

"To free our Brethren, The hist commands. We pledge into this alliance. We will allow free passage for your armies as long as a significant force can free Deshan." The Argonian finished.

"Hopefully, Unlike the ebonheart pact, this new treaty can provide lasting peace. Between our tribes." Another Argonian states.

"If anyone has an Objection speak now." A brunette woman spoke up. Seeing the silence, the Dunmer spoke. "Then let us bind our treaty by way of blood."

All leaders present, stamped a piece of parchment, finally, the highest ranked member spoke cutting his palm with a knife "I, Harry Stormcrown, Emperor of Skyrim, do declare the treaty of Kragenmoor valid and true."

A Dunmer who had been silent up until now spoke up doing the same, "I, King Helseth of Morrowind, do declare the treaty of Kragenmoor to be Truthful and Binding."

"I, Aphenis of Shadowfen, do find these terms valid and true." The representative of the Argonians concluded.

Harry picked up from there, "I'm Sending Aragon, King of the White gold tower, to coordinate with you chief Aphenis. King Helseth, Councilor Morvayn. Lady Miraak, my top general will be going with you to at least half their advance into western Morrowind or Solstheim. Meanwhile, I'll personally prepare the Navy, we can currently pledge 80 longboats. Seems little, but our longboats always bring a large escort fleet of an additional 40 ships of various sizes and capabilities for each one."

"We can offer Solstheim as a staging Area for the Navy, the Ashlands currently remain largely unclear from any presentation danger that may have come about the Eruption of Red Mountain therefore we do not advice landing troops there, unless we can clear a pathway." Morvayn supplied.

The scene changed before them. From a dimly lit room to an area covered in almost nothing but snow and ice. This scene was shorter, Lily recognized her son, though he was barely older than 2. And a woman of gold eyes. Jealous struck at her heart.

"This is Kyne, Goddess of the Storms and of the unseen spirits of the elements. She is big brother's adoptive mother." Ivy explained.

Sirius was gobsmacked "She's a goddess? Does that make Harry a demi-god?"

The girl shook her head and explained "In a way, He isn't a Demi-God in the same sense that you may view him. Here in Mundus, God's are divided into two categories, the Aedra, the Ancestor gods, and the Daedra, who are not ancestors or partook in creation. But because so, they are physically more powerful than the Aedra. But their influence over Mundus, is wane. Harry, if you wanna go about us, Is equal parts Aedric and Daedric. The problem is, if you wanna get into small details, Rumors are that the architect of creation. Lorkhan comes from the same beings that created the daedra, but he has the biggest influence over mundus as an Aedra, seeing as the very bones of this world are made from his essence. And for the most part, Harry is an Avatar of this god. Even more so than him being an Avatar of the dragon god of time."

"Wow"

"However" Ivy continued. "Because of the different energies on him. Well, I best if you see it for yourself, the madness that claims him at times."

The next visions were of fire, blood and steel as they watched Harry, under a transformation go on a rampage, killing everything that stood I his path."

Lily was brought to tears seeing her own flesh and blood commit such atrocities. Meanwhile Sirius let out an appreciative whistle, "That's one kid you don't want to piss off"

"Its not all bad though. Harry saved Skyrim, Cyrodiil and eastern Tamriel, conquering 3 of the provinces under his banner. While maintaining an Alliance with the Argonians." Smiling at her brothers achievement, the girl continued on. "To many he is a Hero, who prevented Tamriel from falling into bloodshed that would have followed the Collapse of the third Cyrodiilic empire, and the Rise of the Aldmeri Dominion. Come, its time to meet him."

Suddenly, they were expelled from the pensive, finding back into their bodies.

"So you've seen little Harry?" James asked Grinning like a madman "Oh wait… Hes not little. He is the Emperor of the currently largest empire by landmass. And he is kinda tall… And a meanie with the blade… Do be sure to not piss him off, or be an elf when you piss him off. He is particularly murderous toward elves and Akaviri invaders… And supposedly dead emperors… and large landmasses…"

The Potter-Black family sweatdropped even Ivy who was particularly used to her parents quirks.

"Dad, we were supposed to meet Harry."

"Oh right. Follow me!" The Duke said, before he stopped. "Oh... Hold on, it'll be cold where we are going." And with a snap of his fingers, suddenly, Sirius and Lily were wearing heavy fur clothing.

"Now we are ready!" James said as purple flames engulfed all four of them.

**Reconstructed former Shrine of Auriel (Modern Imperial Palace)**

"Livia, I assure you and the Daggerfall covenant, The Empire will intervene should the Thalmor find themselves attempting to Invest hammerfell or High Rock once again. But to do so we must be allowed to patrol the Sea of ghost and the Azurian Sea." The Emperor states as he sat on the recently finished Garden square of the palace. It had taken from the moment he seized the Crown of Skyrim until just months ago to complete the reconstruction of the structure that now overlooked the hidden veil in all its glory.

"I will return to Daggerfall and present your claims to His majesty." The named Livia said, standing up to leave.

"Remind Titus that we are supposed to be hosting talks in Bravil." The teen called out as he sensed the tall tale signs of Conjuration magic. There his father appeared amongst his sister, the woman who he recognized as Lily Potter, and a man he did not recognize.

"Father, what brings you to my hidden capital?" Harry greeted.

Lily's eyes took in Harry Potter, dressed in fine robes befitting of his station. Looking every bit the emperor he was, though she quickly noticed his lack of crown.

"Brought visitors, now why don't you come hug your dear old father? You haven't visited.."

"... Since the eve of the Battle of the Padomay Sea. I apologize, I've been busy. The Argonians are a bit fearful since Morrowind became part of the empire, plus Hammerfell and High Rock forming their own Alliance. And who knows what those damned thalmor are up to. I haven't had a break here." The Stormcrown finished, explaining his reasons for not taking time to visit his father.

"Oh well, Lily this is Harry, Harry this is lily. And This duty old dog is Pad foot, Sirius Black, your godfather. Whatever you wanna call him." James replied introducing her, as Rose walked up to hug her brother.

"Hows… Wait, are you still with that new chick?"

"Yes father. Kintira is currently meeting with the head of the Volkihar clan." The boy frowned… It was kinda His fault Serana and her clan of vampires cut connection with Solitude once he killed Mirai. Honestly, Those two got along too damn well.

"Oh, Sheo says that Molag Bal is trying to kill you. Something about the destruction of his shrines." James reminded him

"Oh, he can join the line of other Daedra patrons that want to kill me." Harry said almost with a snort.

_Cough_

Suddenly the two remembered there were other guest. Harry stood up, walking towards them, and extended his hands towards lily. She offered hers and he brought it to his lips for a kiss "It's nice to finally meet the woman who gave birth to me."

"It's… Nice to finally see you again Harry." Lily greeted in turn. The moment feeling too surreal for her.

"Well, let's head inside. It's almost time for dinner to be served."

Hearing the invitation for dinner Sirius spoke up "Well, I've never been one to turn down dinner."

As they walked around. Suddenly Harry ran into Kintyra, "I didn't expect you back for another day."

"Serana was understanding. Pissed but understanding." She said in a pleased tone.


	32. Skyrim Unlimited

**Hello everyone, if you are seeing this is because i have edited the chapter to fix the horrendous grammar mistakes. Or at least the ones most apparent to me.**

**O****n another note, 2 surprise chapters, and not one review? Did know that one of the biggest reasons stories go abandoned? When we update a story, and don't see reviews. it really disheartens us, cause we feel like people aren't reading your story.**

* * *

The Imperial palace was in chaos as people ran back and forth, the young emperor himself was making his way across to make sure no Daedra had sneaked into the palace as unlikely as it was.

Knight-Paladin Gelebor, his trusted right hand man joined him and asked "Is the Anchor coming out from the sky the reason why everyone is freaking out?"

Stopping his brisk walk and facing the elf, Harry grabbed each of his shoulders and looked at him in the eye and said "The Daedra are invading Tamriel. I don't know how this came about, it was supposed to be impossible under the new covenant."

A grim expression overtook the two as the ancient Falmer said "May Auri-El preserve us."

"Get to your son Gelebor. I don't think the Veil will be safe much longer. We are facing the total collapse of the barriers, Soon Molag Bal and all the other Daedra will be free to enter Tamriel as they please." The emperor spoke.

"My lord, forces are prepared to move towards the anchor." A soldier spoke as he caught up to the Stormcrown.

James soon approached Harry, Lily, Sirius and Ivy trailing behind. "Son, I hate to tell you this. But this plot… It probably has a good deal of foreign involvement on it. No lone cult could pull this off without being caught, the Dragonguard would have sniffed them out."

"Great so that means we have a war on our hands, along Daedra invading everywhere, great, just peachy." The boy says exasperated. Turning to Rikke who had been following behind him quietly he stared at her in the eyes "Prepare a missive, as of now the empire is at war. Hammerfell, Elsweyr, High Rock, Valenwood, Alinor. They are all presumed culprits of this act of war."

General Rikke's face was horrified "My Lord, we would be facing the Greater Daggerfall covenant, and the Aldmeri Dominion! Two Alliances vastly superior to us in magic!"

The 16 year old snarled "Then you better make sure you are ready for a goddamned prolonged conflict general as well as our troops. Conscript whoever you need just get it done!"

"Is that situation that bad that he would start a war, while under some sort of demonic invasion?" Sirius asked James, who nodded and answered "This isn't the first time it would happen either, over twelve hundred years ago, the world of Tamriel was in this very same situation. The three banners war raged on as Molag Bal attempted to meld Tamriel with his own plane of oblivion. Only this time… We don't have an amulet of kings nor a Dragonborn ruler to shut tight the gates of oblivion."

"What's the whole deal about Dragonborn rulers?" Lily asked, genuinely curious.

Ivy answered her mother's question dutifully, "Well, as you know mom, gods are real tangible things in this world. The generally accepted census is that Akatosh, the dragon god of time is the chief of the nine divine. And Akatosh, at least before the Oblivion crisis, bestowed his blessings upon certain individuals. And only them could become emperor/empress, hence the term dragonborn rulers, since they had the blood and soul of a Dragon but the body and mind of a mortal."

"So, there are no more Dragonborn around?" Lily asked, confused.

Shaking his head James explained to Lily "No, in fact, there are 4 Dragonborn alive today, Harry and Aragorn Nibenay. Ironically they are both rulers. There's Lady Miraak who you already met, as well as Kintyra Septim. The problem is that the Amulet of kings, a jewel which only those who had the dragon blood could wear, as well as the dragon fires of the province formerly known as the imperial city, no longer exist."

"How come?" Sirius asked somehow even more confused.

"Because Dad. This isn't the first time Daedra invaded Tamriel. The whole deal behind Dragon born Emperors, is that thousands of years ago, when daedra freely roamed the lands, a slave only known as the Slave Queen Alessia once prayed to Akatosh, for help against their captors. It is said that Akatosh, feeling pity for the plight of men, drew blood from his own heart and bestowed it upon the rebel queen. And said as soon long as Alessia and her descendants remained true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would keep the gates of oblivion closed. As their captors employed daedric armies to do their bidding.

"Since then, the only legitimate emperors have all been Dragonborn, as shown by the fact they all wore the Amulet of Kings, and lit the dragon fires upon their coronation. From the Alessian empire, to the Reman and Septim dynasties. Until the Oblivion crisis 200 years ago, when the last Dragonborn Ruler, Martin Septim sacrificed his life to defeat another daedric invasion. It was then that the covenant between alessia and akatosh was rewritten. No longer would a certain individual be required to be emperor, nor light the dragon fires to keep oblivion out."

"That covenant doesn't mean shit anymore." The voice of a pissed off Harry said as he approached them, "Father, I have prayed to my mother. She will provide subtle aid in the fight, but there's not much she can do. Akatosh still hasn't gathered his power, and I can't just pull a barrier out of my ass as much as I would like."

"I'll return to New Sheoth, I'll speak with my lord about providing a few legions of my wonderful Seducers. But you know that Nature of Sheogorath…" James told Harry, trailing off at the end. The boy got the hint and said "I will retire to the crystal chambers… I will summon Jyggalag."

"Bwha" was the sound that burst out of james "Jaggi-laggy is too afraid of another curse for him to act."

"It is only a stop gap measure. I know what I must do."

The grim tone in his voice sent an alarm towards james. "You don't mean?? No Absolutely fucking not! that's a fifty percent chance of zapping yourself out of existence!"

"I will do what I must do to see this invasion over. It is my birthright, as the Avatar of Lorkhan, and Son of Kyne." Harry insisted.

"That's assuming Lady Azura even lets you in on the location of the heart." Kintyra spoke up from the background. "My lady already weeps at the loss of life. I can feel her sorrow through my medallion. But she wont let another mortal mess around with the heart of her father"

"Technically speaking, in a twisted way, I am his son, just as much as i am him." The boy said to his lover "She can't deny me of this, especially not now. She must put her vanity aside. The very fate of the world is at stake here."

"You are right, but still doesn't…" Kintyra trailer of seeing Harry walking away.

Crystal Chamber.

Harry kneeled in one leg, as he witnessed Jyggalag appear before him once more, the metallic monolith looking as perfect as it always did. "Hadrian, I assume this call has to do with my… Brethren."

"I am afraid so, Lord Jyggalag." The young man in question answered tiredly. Fully expecting to have to negotiate the aid of the Daedra Lord.

Jyggalag sat silent for only a moment. "I see… My legions are open to you, my Knights and Priest of order will follow your command. Ready to restore perfect order into this realm, and when it's done. The world will remember the might of Jyggalag, the planes of Oblivion will tremble at my return. And you will be the instrument of my victory. For now, go to the other two, the Magna Ge and the false dragon. They will aid you as well. Lest their followers succumb to the disorderly and dark nature of the invading daedra. Molag Bal does not act alone, and because of this. The Daedra Lords must march to war. Fair warning Hadrian, Oblivion is more unstable, more chaotic than it usually is. Heed this warning. Now go!"

Harry stood up and left the chambers. Headed towards the Balcony and summoned Hindood via shout. Together they flew towards Mount Kilkreath first, were followers of Meridia were fighting a clan of blue skinned Dremora.

Quickly shouting down and cutting his enemy, Harry made quick work of the invaders.

"You are one of them! One of The Lady's favored." One of the worshippers exclaimed.

"I apologize, but I must speak to your Lady." The young man said, quickly weaving in and out of the cultist. Coming to stand in front of the become.

"You have come." The familiar voice of the daedra said aloud in his head. "You come seeking my aid. To ask of my Aurorans."

"That's part of the plan. The Lord of order spoke of Oblivion being even more turbulent than I usually is." Harry relayed what he had been warned about.

The ancient Merid-Nunda took pause. "Indeed mortal, usually when one of our brethren attempts to conquer tamriel. We leave the affairs up to the divines, But Bal isn't acting long, he and some wretched allies are acting in concert. As such those who don't want to see tamriel plunged into his darkness are banding together. But I cannot provide you with the aid of my Aurorans, they are spread thin fighting across oblivion. But know I am watching you, Mortal. Should you directly need my intervention. I will bring you to safety, and watch over your family. This I can assure you. For now, You have an appointment with the sister of lady-luck"

It took a few seconds for it to click in Harry's head. But he quickly understood. Why did Azura want to communicate with him?

Making his way towards the young Dragon, he quickly lifted off towards the shrine of Peryite in hopes of some answers.


	33. Abandonment Notice

Sadly, I am do to inform you all This current fic will be abandoned for the foreseeable future. I've lost all interest in writing it, and its become painful to do so.

i am currently working in a secret project, will come out before ES6, i can give you that.

in the other hand, if you enjoy both The Witcher and SAO, i recommend you read Sword Art Online: The School of the Witcher.

nobody asked for it, but fuck it im writing it.

updates for that will be sporadic, as its not my main focus atm.

if you enjoy Fairy Tail/Naruto.

both Seilah's Thirsty? and Light Jearts are currently on Hiatus but not abandoned.

But as of Now, both Stormcrown and Curse of the Sharingan are abandoned.

I apologize for all disappointed followers, but its become to much labor to continue to work on those.

thank you.


End file.
